Passion for Fashion
by xiantien
Summary: 18 year old model and actress Mikan Sakura was asked by her manager and bestfriend Hotaru Imai to go to a private school in Tokyo to learn how to use and control their Alices properly. Please read and review! *Chapter 24 is up!*
1. the news

**Passion for Fashion**

Summary: 18 year old model/actress Mikan Sakura was asked by her manager and best

friend Hotaru Imai to go to a private school in Tokyo…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and never will

Chapter 1: **the news**

"and cut!' a man's voice echoed the room filled with actors and actresses

"Good job Mikan… I think your Manager wants to talk to you!" the man said pointing at

girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes…

"Hai Kentaru-kun" a girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes agreed and waved good bye

to her director she went to the girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes…

"so Ho-Chan what do you want to talk about?" Mikan asked as she approached her raven

haired friend…

"I need to tell you something" she said flatly

"Ok, then let's go to my house" Mikan said and she dragged her friend to the limousine

waiting outside the building…

"Frank could please drive us to my house" Mikan said politely

"Yes Miss Sakura!" frank said

"For the hundredth time frank just call me Mikan" she said as she roll her eyes…

"Sorry Miss SA-I mean Mikan… I just can't understand why you're so kind to all your

servants" Frank said

"It's because…each and every one deserves to be respected and be kind" Mikan said as

she chose her words properly

"Thank you very much Miss Sakura!" frank said as he bowed his head…

"Again with the 'Miss Sakura' thingy…and keep your eyes on the road" Mikan said with

a hint of irritation in her voice…

"I guess I should tell it to you now" the girl beside Mikan said

"What is it Hotaru?" Mikan asked her friend

"We are going to a private school here in Tokyo" Hotaru said disappointedly

"WHAT?!?!?" Mikan yelled

"Yes Mikan you heard me right we both are going back to school"

"But…" Mikan protested

"No buts and take of your wig and contact lenses" Hotaru scolded

"Uhh… yeah sure" she answered nervously she took off her wig and contact lenses…

"Much better?" Hotaru asked

"Yeah much better… so what school are we going?" Mikan asked/said

"Alice Academy" Hotaru said plainly

"Oh… do you think there are fans of mine?" Mikan asked

"Of course there are idiot!" Hotaru said as she hit Mikan with her hand bag

"Maou Hotaru you're so mean!" Mikan said as she touched her bump on her head

"Shut up idiot and I almost forgot to tell you never wear your disguises when your in that

school" Hotaru said

"Fine but can I bring them?"

"What ever just don't wear them!" Hotaru said

"But…"

"No buts and get out and pack your things"

"Where going already?" Mikan asked Hotaru just nodded in agreement

"Ok wait for me here?" Mikan said as she went inside her mansion…

"Hhmmm… what do I need to bring?" Mikan asked herself

"Ah-huh…I found my flute! My drawing pad and pencil" Mikan said then she slapped

her fore head…

"I forgot I need to bring clothes!" she said as she looked for some clothes suitable for her

to wear, she placed them in her 2 luggage…

"I'm ready!" She called out and dragged her luggage outside her mansion…

"You are slower than a sloth you know" Hotaru said as she opened the door for her

friend…

"What ever" She said

Ooo000OOO-end of chapter-OOO000ooO

Author's note: please review!"


	2. welcome to alice academy

**Passion for Fashion**

Summary: 18 year old model and actress Mikan Sakura was asked by her manager and best friend Hotaru Imai to go to a private school in Tokyo to learn how to use and control their Alices properly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice and never will

**Blacktangerine012:** please read and review… I would really appreciate your comments and suggestions. Thank you!

Chapter 2**: welcome to Alice academy!**

"Miss We're here!" frank said

"Huh?!?" Mikan asked dumbly

"We're here" Hotaru said plainly

"We're here? ...let's go then!" she said as she grabbed her friend's hand and grabbed their luggage she went in front of the gate

"Sorry but you're not allowed to enter the school" the academy guard said

"Oh so you mean new students are not permitted to enter?" Hotaru said as she raised her eyebrows

"Oh sorry your Miss Sakura and Miss Imai?" the Academy guard asked

"Yeah…so are going to let us in? or we'll use our Alice on you?" Mikan said angrily

"sorry yes come in, come in!" the guard said nervously

"good" Mikan said as she entered the school then came a man with shoulder length hair and amethyst eyes walking to them…

"Mikan Sakura the Model and actress? And Hotaru Imai the Manager?" the man said

as the two just nodded

"you're the teacher who will give us the tour and the rules of this school?" Hotaru asked flatly

"yes… but if you don't want to well let's just do it tomorrow then"

"we'll just do it tomorrow and where is our room I need to take a rest now if you

wouldn't mind" Mikan said then the man dugged in his pocket…

"I'm Mr. Narumi and here are your keys to your rooms" Mr. Narumi said

"thank you Mr. Narumi I guess we better go now bye!" Mikan said

"bye!" Mr. Narumi said as he looked at the two fading shadows…

"so Hotaru what room are you?" Mikan asked

"A46" Hotaru said as they entered the building…

"A45, OMG your just next door!... I hope the room is beautiful" She said dreamily

"shut up Idiot your over reacting" Hotaru said as she hit Mikan again with her hand bag.

"Ouch…that really hurts you know!" Mikan said as she caressed her bump in her head

"Then stop being dumb" she said

"What day is it?"

"Thursday"

"Oh… so that's why this building is deserted"

"get in before the students come!" Hotaru said as she pushed Mikan to her room…

"cool! This room is so cute the designs are perfectly made and the furniture are well arranged… but the room is small…let me see… bedroom… living room… bathroom… dressing room…kitchen? They made a small room into a house?" Mikan said

KNOCK, KNOCK…KNOCK, KNOCK

"must be my things!" Mikan whispered

"Mikan Sakura…is it?" the robot asked (AN: of course robotically it can't say a sentence perfectly right?)

"yeah why?"

"here are your things" the robot said as it placed her luggage inside the bedroom…

"thank you very much" Mikan said as she closed the door of her room…

MIKAN'S POV

'I need to fix my things now…and I need to take a long bath I. am. So. Tired.'

Mikan thought as she get inside the bathroom wearing her red robe with black roses in it

"hhmm… a relaxing long bath would do" she said

'maybe after I take a bath I may go out and take a walk well no will recognize me as blonde Mikan Sakura but the student Mikan Sakura' she thought…after 20 minutes…

"hmm… this school is huge maybe I should take a little walk here" she said then she found a perfect spot for playing her flute…the Sakura tree

"maybe I could just sit here and play my flute" she said and she sat down under a Sakura

tree, unknown to her somebody was watching her…

SOMEBODY'S POV

'hmm she plays the flute very well and she's still wondering maybe she's new' he/she thought

END OF POV

Mikan stopped playing her flute she felt somebody's presence…

"hey if your there you may go out now I can feel your heart" she said as she stood up

'how could she? Maybe her Alice is very strong maybe I must go out now and show myself or not' he/she thought then Mikan heard the rustling of the leaves up in the tree she used one of her Alice and she saw somebody up in it…

"hey Mister get down here and show yourself it's rude to watch somebody or you're a stalker!" Mikan said as she raised her eyebrows

'she saw me' the boy thought then he jumped down

"state your name" He said flatly

"why? Aren't I the one who must ask that question?" Mikan asked

"Natsume"

"Mikan"

"hn." Natsume said and Mikan just walked away

"Stubborn" Mikan said under her breathe as she entered her room she saw Hotaru sitting in her sofa…

"where have you been?" Hotaru asked

"out, why?"

"even you're here in school you'll still have your career going on that means you still need to work"

"But how? Kentaru-kun is my movie director and he is not here" Mikan said

"he's coming here weekly to shoot your movie the movie will take place here in the academy"

"WHAT?!?!?" Mikan shouted

"calm down idiot your so loud!" Hotaru said

"sorry… I'm just afraid that the students might know that I'm Mikan Sakura as you know!" Mikan said glaring at her Manager/Best friend (AN: hey do I really need to call Hotaru a BEST FRIEND?!?!? Coz' she always hit Mikan…hehehe so I guess it's a friendly advice or something she's really her best friend)

"no they wont because you have your wig and contact lenses" Hotaru said

"oh… ok I agree with your plan so when's the shooting?"

"Sunday"

"ok 3 days to go" she said

"hey take a rest and tomorrow will be our first day" Hotaru said as she exited her friend's room and closed the door **gently**…

" I am so tired I guess I'll just take a short nap and go out for a night walk" Mikan said as she closed her window and fixed her curtains and she slept on her pink bed…

**0ooOOO000- End Of Chapter-000OOOoo0**

**please review! Hope you like it!**


	3. meet Imai and Sakura

**Thanks to the following: **

**kradraven, ****musicangelanime, ****purplish024, ****mican-chan, ****XfhylliseXanne****, Anime Addicted 018, ****Clippit, ****Kissara22 ****PiLiPiNo-girl-1996, ****Morita miharu **

* * *

**thanks for reviewing and don't forget RxR **

**Passion For Fashion **

Summary: 18 year old model and actress Mikan Sakura was asked by her manager and best friend Hotaru Imai to go to a private school in Tokyo to learn how to use and control their Alices properly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will…but I wish I could

**Blacktangerine012:** please read and review… I would really LOVE to read your comments and suggestions. Thank you!

**-Chapter 3 meet Imai and Sakura (part 2) **

RIINNGG RIINNGG!!

"god it's already 6 am maybe I got tired yesterday" Mikan said as she opened her closet she found her uniform in the closet and she placed them on her bed and she took a shower and dressed she took a glance of her self in the mirror and fixed her hair in low pigtails and she braided them she went out and waited for best friend to come out…

"you're so early today Mikan but why?" Hotaru asked teasingly

"what?!? I slept yesterday afternoon and I said to myself that would only be a short nap but I woke up at 6 in the morning" she pouted

"oh I see you over slept!" Hotaru said then they went to the faculty room and found Mr. Narumi talking with the other teachers…

"excuse me but can I talk to Mr. Narumi?"

"yes Sakura-Sama?"

"Sama?" since when did I told you to call me Sama?"

"oh sorry"

"I even told my driver to call me Mikan-Chan just Mikan-Chan and now the teacher?!?!?"

"sorry Mikan-Chan and what can I do for you?"

"what class are we?" Mikan asked as she looked at the faces of the teachers inside the faculty room

"well your class 'B' and you'll coming with me just wait for some minutes kay?" Mr. Narumi said and the waited…

"faster" Hotaru said impatiently… after 10 minutes…

"good morning my dear students! Today we have some new students" Mr. Narumi exclaimed and whispers filled the room…

"ahem…Ms. Imai, Ms. Sakura please you may enter!" Mr. Narumi said as the two girls stepped in the class almost all of the boys had the heart shaped eyes

"please introduce yourselves" Mr. Narumi said

"Imai Hotaru"

"Mikan Sakura I hope we'll get along nicely" Mikan said as she smiled warmly…

"so who would like to be their partners?" Mr. Narumi asked almost all of the hands went up…

"oh I think I'll just choose your partners, if there are so many who wants to be your

partner" Mr. Narumi said grinning evilly…

"Nogi you'll be the partner of Imai… Hyuuga… Sakura" Mr. Narumi said he had a wicked grin plastered on his face…

"WHAT?!?" Natsume and Ruka's Fan club shouted angrily

"This can't be happening why must it be them why not me?" a girl cried angrily

"Sorry girls but you can never change my decisions" Mr. Narumi said disappointedly

"NO!!! Not my Natsume and Ruka-kun!" a girl with perm hair shouted

"Ok girls please calm down it be just a year and they are just partners…nothings wrong with that right?" Mr. Narumi said

"Yeah?!?...ok" Sumire said nervously

"Ok girls seat with your partners I'll be leaving now and you have free classes today!" Mr. Narumi said cheerfully as he exited the room the perm haired girl approached Mikan…

"Hey Sakura I don't care if my favorite actress has your name but never dare lay a finger on my Natsume-kun!" the perm haired girl said

"Sorry permy but of course I will never lay a finger on him!" Mikan replied happily

"Don't call me permy my name is Sumire Shouda!"

"No, I can call you anything I like! Is that clear permy?" Mikan said as she smiled _that could kill anyone_ every one sweat dropped

"What ever" Sumire hissed as she went to her sit…

"And permy never call me with my last name!" Mikan shouted

"…"

"O. M. G she is speechless!" Mikan exclaimed

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA

"maou Hotaru you're so mean… and is that your new invention?" Mikan asked

"So… got a problem with that?"

"No… but I can see that you're using your Alice already" Mikan said teasingly…

"And I can see that your using your brain properly" Hotaru said flatly

"Hmph…is that our next teacher?" Mikan asked as she pointed to a man with brown hair coming their way…

"Good morning class… and I can see that we have 2 new students I'm Jinno…please both of you introduce yourselves" the man said flatly

'eewww…a frog on his shoulder?!? That is so gross' Mikan thought as she looked at the frog sitting on the teacher's shoulder

"I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm from Kyoto and if you want to know what my Alice is ask my friend!" Mikan said happily…

"Hotaru Imai from Kyoto and if you want to now our alices pay me 50,000 rabbits"she said as dollar signs formed in her eyes everyone sweat dropped

"thank you, you may take your sit know…today our lesson will be about business math any questions before the discussions?" Mr. Jinno asked but no hand went up so he kept on with the discussion…

"hey Hotaru do you think that teacher is the one?"

"I don't know Maybe, Maybe not" Hotaru said… then the teacher looked at them…

"Ms. Sakura, Ms. Imai mind sharing what is your chit-chat about?" Mr. Jinno asked

"Actually sir where talking about your lessons" Mikan said (AN: she is lying…isn't she?)

"oh well so as you see… (AN: blah, blah, blah too lazy to type hehehe sorry about my laziness)

**,.'+',.+',.+'—lunch--,.'+',.'+,.'+' **

"so what if it was if?" Hotaru asked dryly

"I'm gonna kill him!" Mikan cried out loud

"if not?"

"keep quiet and look for him" Mikan pouted cutely

"hey Imai-San, Sakura- San what are you talking about?" Nonoko asked…

"oh… do you really want to know?" Mikan asked they just nodded

"ok it started when…" Mikan started

Flash back

"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!" Yuka screamed as she held on her right arm that was bleeding…

"well it's not my fault that you turned against us" the Man smirked

"YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU'LL TAKE CARE OF ME JUST LIKE YOUR SISTER?!?!" Yuka screamed as the blood was gushing out of her arm freely…

"yeah… I did take care of you… when your still in the academy" Man said as he stepped closer to the Woman

"NO YOU DIDN'T WHAT YOU DID IS TO KILL ME! TORTURE ME!" Yuka screamed again…

"no… if you have just agreed that will take your daughter and you'll be happy with your life…You still have your two sons" the man said…

"NO, NEVER, YOU'LL NEVER GONNA TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! NOT EVEN IF I DIE!" Yuka screamed again (AN: isn't that obvious? Its capital letters right?)

"well…you asked for it" The man said as he placed his index finger on Yuka's forehead… and she disappeared

End of Flash back

"Yuka is my Mom and the Man is what we're talking about" Mikan said as she tears began flowing to her cheeks…

"we're very sorry Mikan-Chan" Anna and Nonoko said in unison

"it's… ok… but when I see him I'll surely be killing him" Mikan said as she wipped her tears

"ok…Stop…let's just eat ok?" Nonoko said

"OK" Mikan cheered happily and every one sweat dropped. They took a walk to the cafeteria…

"ok where do we sit?" Mikan asked happily

"uh…Mikan-chan…I…I think you can just sit on our table" Anna stuttered

"why?...some thing wrong?" Mikan asked

"well…it's like this…the students agreed that everyone should be grouped by their popularity…" Anna said sadly

"oh…"Mikan gasped

"it's ok you'll be seating with us!" Anna said happily

"OK!!!" Mikan cheered happily

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA

"maou Hotaru your so mean!" Mikan pouted

"urusai baka, your too emotional…" Hotaru said as she dug in her pocket and found her mid violet box as she threw it on the floor it  
became as large as a cabinet…she placed all her inventions inside and pressed a small button and it became pocket size again…every  
one sweat dropped

"what is that Imai-san?" Anna asked

"it's the mini pocket box…it is used to keep things and bring it any where you want…it's only 10,000 rabbits and has a 5 discount" Hotaru said as she talked to the readers and the characters…every one sweat dropped (even the readers sweat dropped)

"oh…" the three said in unison and everybody are staring at them…

"so… Umenomiya-San, Ogosowara-San where do we seat?"

"next to Natsume-kun and ruka-kun's table" Anna said happily

**-end of chapter!- **

yay I finished the third chapter! And please review!!!


	4. lunch disaster!

**Passion For Fashion **

Summary: 18 year old model and actress Mikan Sakura was asked by her manager and best friend Hotaru Imai to go to a private school in Tokyo to learn how to use and control their Alices properly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will…but I wish I could

**Blacktangerine012:** please read and review… I would really LOVE to read your comments and suggestions. Thank you!

**Chapter 4- Lunch Disaster! **

"ok here we are!" Anna said

"what is available here in the cafeteria?" Mikan asked

"wait let me see… today's menu…we have… Rice, Sushi, steak, for drinks…soda, lemonade, and water" Anna told Mikan

"ok I'll have Steak, rice and a Soda" Mikan said

"I'll have seafoods" Hotaru said plainly

"we don't have seafoods in our table Imai-san…but some of the tables have" Nonoko said

"then look for one!" Hotaru told Nonoko aiming her Baka gun to her

"h-hai! Imai-san" Nonoko said and dragged anna with her. They look in every table if there are sea foods.

"Hotaru… don't be mean to them… it's ok if you'll be mean to me but not them" Mikan told Hotaru

"eie, baka I can do anything I want" Hotaru said then….

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA

Mikan flew to the other side of the cafeteria.

"are you ok Sakura-San?" A boy with spectacles asked

"yeah…like who are you?" Mikan asked

"oh… I'm Tobita Yuu Class representative of class B" Yuu answered

"nice to meet you Yuu-kun I'm Sakura Mikan" Mikan said (AN: Sounds bad isn't it?)

"nice to meet you to Mikan-Chan" Yuu said

"ok…bye I still need to go to our table! Ciao!" Mikan said as she went to their table…

"ne Hotaru why did you shoot me with your baka gun?" Mikan asked Hotaru didn't answer

"oi Hotaru I'm talking to you!...

oi answer me…

I'm talking to you!" Mikan said as she poked Hotaru…

"urusai baka" Hotaru said as she aimed her baka gun to Mikan, and Mikan just shrank on her seat…

"Imai-san –pant- we found –pant- crabs and –pant- lobsters- pant- in the –pant- popular-pant- table" Anna and Nonoko said in unison panting very hard

"place them on the table" Hotaru said and Mikan sweat dropped

"let's eat!" Anna said…

"oi, Sakura next time if you want sea foods don't go to MY Natsume and Ruka-kun's Table!" Sumire said as she held on Mikan's collar tightly…

"So..rry.. Permy" Mikan stuttered

"Good!" Sumire said as she let go of Mikan and went to her seat

"Cough. Cough. Cough" Mikan coughed

"Mikan-chan are you alright?" Anna asked worriedly

"yeah… but Sumir-chanheld on my color very tight" Mikan sobbed

"don't worry… I mean… you must get used to it coz' Sumire-chan will keep on buggin' you when you get 1 meter close to Natsume-kun" Anna said Matter-of-factly.

"but… he's My partner and narumi-sensei told me that I must be with my partner" Mikan defended…

-Flash back-

"sensei… who do you think is my partner?" Mikan asked

"I don't know maybe when we get to your class I'll choose" Mr. Narumi said

"Hai" Mikan said happily

"but Mikan-chan where ever you go you must be with your partner except at night" Mr. Narumi confirmed

"demo… what if I have a shooting?" Mikan asked nervously

"then don't tell him or her and leave himor her alone" Mr. Narumi answered

-End of Flash back-

"Ne Sakura-san you mean you're the famouse Mikan Sakura… then why is your hair Auburn it must be blonde and your eyes must not be hazel it must be Blue!" Nonoko said

"Eie, of course not!!!!" Mikan said waving her hand in front of them

"oh…" they said in unison in disappointment

"fine…to cheer you up let's have a sleep over at my room tonight!" Mikan said happily as she clasped her hands

"Hai! Sakura-san!" the two said in unison…

"let's eat already" Hotaru said in a stoic voice

"Hai!... Itadakimasu!" Mikan said happily as she ate her food…

"oi… little girl don't be such a pig" a voice said behind Mikan while she was having a sip from her soda…

PPFFFTT….

"N-NANI?!?" Mikan asked as she stood up

"don't make me repeat again _polka dots_"

"polka dots?..." Mikan asked her self…

3…

2…

1…

"Natsume no Hentai!" Mikan screamed from the top of her voice…CRACK… glasses broke because of the loud scream…

"Shut it Polka your so loud!" Natsume yelled at her

"Humph… you…you…YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!" Mikan yelled back as she held on her bowl of rice and threw it to Natsume but Natsume ducked and twas' splat on Sumire's face…

"SAKURA!!!" Sumire shouted as she held on a plate of pizzas and threw it to Mikan but luckily it missed and hit another student…

"FOODFIGHT!" a boy declared and then food and meals of the students are flying around the cafeteria. Mikan and her group went out of the cafeteria as fast as possible in the front door while Natsume and his group went on the other door…

with Natsume and co.

"man… Natsume why don't you go easy on her?" Koko asked

"hn."Natsume answered (is that even a word?)

"I think Sakura will be in a big trouble" Ruka said

"yeah…. And I know Sumire will accuse her of everything because Sakura is the partner of Natsume what do you think Natsume?" Koko said/asked

"I don't care about them" Natsume answered

"you always don't care Natsume"

'argh… why am i always being fighting over? I hate it it's so annoying!' Natsume thought

"don't you like that Natsume your famous in the female population?" Koko asked Natsume just grunted

Mikan and co.

they where seating on a bench near a Sakura tree

"ne Anna-chan let me help you with your hair!" Mikan suggested and pulled anna closer to her and found a lettuce in her hair…

"Ne, Anna-chan your hair is like a vegetable salad" Mikan said half laughing

"you too Mikan-chan your hair is like an Italian spaghetti" Anna said sarcastically

"Nani?" Mikan asked and stood up and dusted her hair mushrooms and meatballs are faling from her hair.

"ahhh!!!" Mikan screamed as she run around the bench Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped while Hotaru on her usual stoic self looking at Mikan running like an idiot (correction she **is **an idiot)

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"itai! Maou Hotaru your so mean!... that hurts a lot!" Mikan complained

"your running like an idiot! Idiot!" Hotaru said flatly

"gomen ne Hotaru-chan" Mikan said

end of chapter!

yay I finished the fourth chapter! Thank you for reading and please review! (takes a bow)

Vote:

Q: want me to put a conversasion between the author and the characters?

a. yes

b. no

c. don't know , don't care -none of the above-

please vote wisely! (hehehe sorry but this is not an election!)


	5. the sleep over

**Passion For Fashion **

Summary: 18 year old model and actress Mikan Sakura was asked by her manager and best friend Hotaru Imai to go to a private school in Tokyo to learn how to use and control their Alices properly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will…but I wish I could

**Blacktangerine012:** please read and review… I would really LOVE to read your comments and suggestions. Thank you!

**Chapter 5- the sleep over **

Knock, knock. Knock, knock!

"the door is open come in!" Mikan said

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!" Anna screamed

"oh… Anna-Chan, Nonoko-Chan"

"Hi Mikan-Chan… aren't you ready for our sleepover?"

"actually I' getting ready for that until you came knocking on my door"

"oh… so ready?" Anna asked

"yeah… so who wants some potato chips?" Mikan asked

"we all want!" Nonoko exclaimed as Mikan went to her kitchen and look for some potato chips and dip…

"so what do you want to do?" Mikan asked

"how about truth or dare?" Anna suggested

"sure!" they all agreed

"so Mikan do you have any bottles?" Nonoko asked

"um… sake bottles"

"your drinking sake?"

"eie… why would i?" Mikan said

"ok so where are the bottles?"

"their behind the door in the kitchen:"

"ok here…so who's going first?" Nonoko asked

"Mikan-chan of course"

"why me?"

"because you're the one who hosted the sleepover!" Anna exclaimed

"oh…OK!" Mikan said as she spin the bottle and it pointed to Anna…

"truth or dare?"

"Truth!'

"who is your crush?"

"um…well… kyu Sakura!"

"WHAT?!? You're having on a crush on that moron?

"yeah…why?...hey he is not a Moron he is famous, and intelligent!" Anna defended

'not my brother please not him!' Mikan thought

"Ok I'll spin the bottle!" Anna said and spin the bottle and it pointed to Mikan….

"ok truth or truth?"

"do I have a choice?" Mikan asked.

"No… who are you brothers that the man mentioned in your flashback?" Anna asked

"(inhales deeply and exhales…) RyuandKyuSakura!"

"WHAT?!?" Anna yelled

"I Said…Ryu And Kyu Sakura"

"yo-you me-mean…yo-your M-Mikan S-Sakura?" Anna stuttered

"ye-yeah" Mikan answered nervously while Nonoko was wide eyed and her jaws dropped…

"Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God. OH MY GOD!" Anna exclaimed as she fanned

her self with her hands (An: If you watched the High School Musical just like what

sharpay did when she saw Gabriela Montes and Troy Bolton in the callbacks)

"URUSAI!" Mikan yelled

"Gomen ne Mikan-Chan"

"you mean you really are _The_ Mikan Sakura…Well Anna we guessed it right!"

"yeah!"

"so who will spin the bottle?"

"Me of course" Mikan said It Pointed to anna…

"it's payback time! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"ok… sing to us the song your embrace by shakira!"

"WHAT?!?!"

"come on you chose dare so do it!"

"fine!"…

_Tell me, what's the use  
Of a twenty-four inch waist  
If you don't touch me?  
Tell me, what's the use again  
Of being on TV every day  
If you don't watch me?_

_This house is full of emptiness  
My closet's full of dresses  
That I'll never wear  
My life is full of people  
But you're my only friend  
My best friend_

_Hope it isn't too late  
To say "I love you"  
Hope it isn't too late to say  
That without you this place looks like London  
It rains every day  
Don't you know it, babe  
I'm only half a body  
Without your embrace_

_Let me tell you why  
My heart is an unfurnished room  
Any suggestions?  
Don't have to tell you more than that  
'Cause no one knows me like you do  
Without exception_

_This house is full of emptiness  
My closet's full of dresses  
That I'll never wear  
My life is full of people  
But you're my only friend  
My best friend_

_Hope it isn't too late  
To say "I love you"  
I hope it isn't too late to say  
That without you this place looks like London  
It rains every day  
Don't you know it, babe  
I'm only half a body  
Without your embrace_

_Hope it isn't too late  
To say "I love you"  
Hope it isn't too late to say  
That without you this place looks like London  
It rains every day  
Don't you know it, babe  
I'm only half a body  
Without your embrace _

"wow…I din't know that you have an angelic voice!" Mikan teased… While Anna was blushing…

"t-th-thanks" Anna Stuttered

"Hey Nonoko-chan look who's blushing!"

"Hey stop it!... She might cry!" Nonoko said

"hey I'm not a cry baby!"

"who said you are?" Nonoko asked

"you"

"no… you're the one who said that not me nor Mikan-Chan" Nonoko said

"really?"

"yeah!"

"then prove it!" Anna exclaimed

"here Nonoko-Chan Hotaru gave it to me on my birth day!" Mikan said as she put out a phone-like-recorder and pressed the play button

-Recorder-

"Hey Nonoko-chan look who's blushing!"

"Hey stop it!... She might cry!" Nonoko said

"hey I'm not a cry baby!"

"who said you are?" Nonoko asked

"you"

"no… you're the one who said that…

-end of the recorder-

"oh…yeah"

"so are you spinnin the bottle or what?!?"Nonoko asked

"sure!" Anna said as she spin the bottle and stopped to Nonoko…

"truth or dare?"

"dare!"

"let me think… call Ruka-kun and ask him over!"

"Are you out of you mind? He might send lions to rip us right off?!?!"

"oh yeah…right!...let me think then…um… call Yuu-kun and tell him to come over!"

"WHAT?!?! Are you My HELL?!?!"

"eie…doushite?"

"you make me do such crazy things and I won't call anybody to come over!"

"hmph! Fine!,,, Mikan chan do you have any night gowns?" Anna asked..

"yeah…doushite?" Mikan asked

"well it's a part of the game!" Anna said

"ok it's in my wardrobe"

"hai!" Anna answered as she searched in Mikan's wardrobe and found a beautiful gown it's a Chinese like gown… it's color is midnight blue and has golden dragons on each side…

"ok here…wear it!"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"oh come on it's a dare right? Then come on just wear it!"

"Fine I give up!" Nonoko said as she went to the bathroom and changed her clothes…

"WOW!!! It fits!!!! You're so KAWAII!!! Nonoko-chan!"

"Arigatou!"

"hai…here is what your going to do…um Mikan-chan do you have some cds of Paris Hilton or Ashley tisdale?"

"HAI! Doushite?"

"please play a song coz' I know Nonoko-chan likes their songs!"

"Hai" Mikan agreed as she placed a cd in the player…

_Instruments playing… _

_Nonoko sings… _

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh._

_Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She blowin' your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oooh._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said._

_He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they_

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He do everything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her.  
Money spent to diamonds send her_

_Girl playin' it cool but she's with it  
She lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked lovin' like oh._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said._

_He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they_

_One night with you, boy just one night with you,  
All the things we could do,  
Every day i think of_

_One night with you  
no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we'd just get together_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said._

_Uh, what you waitin' for?_

_He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they_

_You're gonna like it_  
_ You're gonna want it_  
_ You're gonna like it_  
_ We don't need no more that he said she said._  
_ You're gonna like it_  
_ You're gonna want it_  
_ You're gonna like it_  
_ We don't need no more that he said she said. _

"You're not only Kawaii but also Rocks!" Mikan said

"Thanks!...i'm so happy hearing that song!"

"I can see that… you kept on jumping after the song!" Anna yelled

"oh…sorry.." Nonoko said as she scratched the back of her head

"so Mikan chan…what time is it?" Anna asked

""um 10 minutes before eleven" Mikan answered…

"ok last one…I'll just ask you Mikan-chan Ok?"

"yeah"

"so can you describe the guy who killed your mom?"

"ok! Well he… is…wearing…a …High heeled shoes!" Mikan said as she begun to laugh

"oh… ok let's sleep it's getting late!" Nonoko said as she went to Mikan's bed and Mikan turned off the lights…

"Oyosumi nasai!" Mikan mumbled…

end of Chapter! 

oh yeah the songs lyrics are from 'your embrace' by 'Shakira' and 'He said She said' by 'ashley tisdale'

**Vote:**

**Q: want me to put a conversation between the author and the characters?**

**a. yes;and update soon  
**

**b. no,but update soon  
**

**c. don't know , don't care -none of the above- but still update soon!  
**

please vote wisely! (hehehe sorry but this is not an election!)

please don't forget to review! just click that button with a GO printed in it!hehehe

may directions pa talaga ha?...i have dedicated a song for my readers here it is...

imhales deeply...

i'll be waiting for Review here inside my heart...-eh what's next?- gomen i didn't memorize it! hehehe Ja ne!


	6. just my luck part 1

**Passion for Fashion**

Summary: 18 year old model and actress Mikan Sakura was asked by her manager and best friend Hotaru Imai to go to a private school in Tokyo to learn how to use and control their Alices properly.

**Disclaimer:** for the sixth time **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**Blacktangerine012:** please read and review… I would really appreciate your comments and suggestions. Thank you! and sorry if it took me too long to update! i'm really, really sorry!

chapter 6: JUST MY LUCK part 1

_RING!!!RING!!!RING!!!_

"Ahhhhh! i'm late!" Mikan screamed as she changed her clothes and ate her breakfast as fast as she could she ran to the high school division building...  
THUD...  
"owww... gomen..." Mikan apologized...  
"get off me strawberries"  
"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!!!"  
"shut up strawberries! your breaking my ear drums!" Natsume scolded her  
"Pervert!"  
"idiot"  
"moron"  
"ichigo-kara"  
"i hate you natsume!"  
"same here"  
"i hate you more than you hate me!!!!... aahhhh i'm late for jin-jin's class!!!" Mikan said/screamed  
"typical for an idiot"natsume murmured as he watched mikan ran to her class...  
"SAKURA! you're late! detention this afternoon!"Jinno said  
"WHAT?!?!?! but sens-"  
"no buts Sakura now go back to your sit!"  
"but sensei i'm with nat-"  
"SIT DOWN!"  
"hai!" Mikan answered as she went to her sit...(she's sitting beside natsume)  
"i hate you natsume!" Mikan whispered  
"i hate you too ichigo-kara" Natsume whispered back...  
"i hate you!"  
"..."  
"i hate YOU!"  
"hn."  
"I HATE YOU!"  
"Sakura? who are you talking to?" Jinno-sensei asked  
"uh...err... no one sir"  
"what are the three types of inequalities?" Jinno-sensei asked...  
"uh..well...well..."  
"well what Sakura?"  
_ 'i don't even know what his' talking about'_ Mikan thought...  
"i don't even know what his' talking about" Koko said and he grinned at Mikan...  
"Sit down Sakura! it seems that your not paying attention to my discussions!" Jinno said as he begun to discuss about the inequalities...  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK...  
"Jinno-sensei may i take over in your class for just a minute i'll just announce something..." Narumi-Sensei said...  
"hai!" Jinno-sensei agrread and he left the class...  
"Ohayou! my dear students!... as you see... the Alice festival has been canceled... and it'll be replaced by a poetry contest and every one is required to make a poem!" Narumi said happily  
"sensei? what is the theme of the contest?"  
"well... ' listen to my heart and hear me out' that's the theme...please be reminded that the poem must be related with the theme!" Narumi-sensei said as he went out of the room... and jinno sensei returned..._  
'i saw Narumi-sensei went out and i listen to him carfully before he left...i heard that the alice festival was canceled and replaced by a poetry contest... poetry? hay i'm good at poetry! i might win in the contest! yay! it's my lucky day!...oh i forgot it's not my lucky day i'll be in detention this afternoon!'_ Mikan thought...  
"Sakura! daydreaming?... if your not interested then get out!" Jinno sensei said...  
"gomen ne sensei it's just that--"  
"get out sakura!" Jinno screamed angrily...  
"Hai!" Mikan agreed and went out... after 20 minutes...

RING!!!RING!!!RING!!!

"gomenasai mikan-chan!"Anna said  
"nande?"  
"well... about earlier..."  
"what happened?"  
"well... with Jinno-sensei..."  
"oh yeah... i still need to go to detention..."  
"don't worry Mikan-chan it's not that bad!" Nonoko said  
"what do you mean by ' it's not that bad' Nonoko-chan?"  
"well... you just need to listen to Jinno-sensei's discussion about the world history for an hour or two" Nonoko said  
"WHAT?!?!?! hi-hi-history?...but i hate history as well as mathematics!...whaaaa! i'm so unlucky!" Mikan cried...  
"it's ok mikan-chan you'll see tomorrow you'll be lucky!" Anna comforted her...  
"Hai! hai! arigatou Anna-chan!" Mikan said happily and Nonoko and anna sweatdropped...  
"what ability type class are you mikan-chan?"  
"what is an Ability type class Anna-chan?"  
"you don't know?...just ask Narumi-sensei!...Ja!" Anna answered and they left mikan...  
"hmm..." Mikan murmured and went to the faculty room...  
"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan screamed happily as she entered the faculty room...(good thing no one was inside except for narumi-sensei)  
"nande? Mikan-chan?"  
"well...what is my ability type? and what are My friends' Ablitity type?" Mikan asked  
"well... Imai-sanis in the technical ability type... Me in the Somatic type...and Tobita Yuu in the latent ability type... if you don't fall in the three ability type class you'll be in the Special ability type... students there are scattered and you'll meet some sempais from the college department...students in the special ability type has the unique alices here in the academy..."  
"you mean i'm in the special ability type class?!"  
"hai!... ja!"  
"soyonara Narumi-sensei and arigatou!" Mikan said as she went out and walk through the hall ways...lost in her own thought...  
THUD!...  
"get off me ichigo-kara!"  
"Natsume! i hate you!... i'm so unlucky! whaa! bad luck! bad luck!...did i passed by a kuro-neko?...no i didn't" Mikan said  
"oi ichigo-kara what class are you?" Natsume asked  
"special ability type...how about you natsume?"  
"none of your business!leave me alone ichigo-kara!" Natsume grunted  
** -end of chapter!-**  
please review! and tell me if it's good and if not... i'll make it much better in the next chapter "just my luck part 2" hehehe...please review!


	7. just my luck part 2 more bad lucks!

**Passion For Fashion **

Summary: 18 year old model and actress Mikan Sakura was asked by her manager and best friend Hotaru Imai to go to a private school in Tokyo to learn how to use and control their Alices properly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will…but I wish I could

**Blacktangerine012:** gomen ne minnasan, it really took me a long time to find an idea for this chapter!... please… any ideas for the next?!?... kyaa!!! I have new characters! 2 girls!!!!!... tnx a lot miyu-chan!

**Previously on passion for fashion… **

THUD!...  
"get off me ichigo-kara!"  
"Natsume! i hate you!... i'm so unlucky! whaa! bad luck! bad luck!...did i passed by a kuro-neko?...no i didn't" Mikan said  
"oi ichigo-kara what class are you?" Natsume asked  
"special ability type...how about you natsume?"  
"none of your business! leave me alone ichigo-kara!" Natsume grunted

**Chapter 7 – just my luck part 2… more bad lucks! **

"hmph! Oh yeah Natsume do you know where is the Special Ability class?" Mikan asked

"no…"

"fine then I'll just look for it then!" Mikan said as she went away while nastume walked to the northern woods…

"natsume you have a mission…" the voice said…

"rescue the 2 girls from the AAO ware house…"

"what is their name?"

" Miyuki Saito and Mayumi Saito" the voice answered (this are my new characters! Kyaa!)

Natsume nodded and the 'man' gave him a blak cat mask…

-with Mikan-

"hmm… ummm… excuse me but do you know where is the Special ability type class?" Mikan asked a boy…

"uhh… yeah…are you from the SA type?"

"hai!"

"oh the dropout class is that way" the boy answered

"what do you mean by dropout class?" Mikan asked

"well you see the SA type is the class where all dropouts are…" the boy answered

"oh"

"ja youjo!" the boy said as he walked away…

"Ja" Mikan waved back…

-**cut…sorry.. I'll just give informations about the two girls**-

Mayumi Saito

Alice of water, but when mixed with deep emotions water turns to ice

17 years old

Half Filipino, Half Japanese

Miyuki Saito

Alice of telepathic conversation and navigation

10 years old

Half Filipino, Half Japanese

-** Arigatou gozaimasu!-**

"oi Miyuki!"

"nani onee-chan?"

"can you try to use your Alice?"Mayumi asked

"hai! Onee-chan I'll do my best!" Miyuki answered… after 5 minutse concentrating…

"gomen ne nee-chan but no one's around the ware house except for the AAO gaurds" Miyuki said disappointedly

"I'm sorry miyuki that you where involved in this… but what do the AAO want from me?" Mayumi said

"I don't know nee-chan… hey I can fill the academy's black cat mask! Yes and it's coming this way!" Miyuki said

"hai! Hai! Thank goodness!" Mayumi said…

"Saito?" kuro- neko asked

"hai! Neko-chan!" Miyuki answered…

-in the academy-

"hi! Etto, do you know where is the SA class?!?" Mikan asked a boy with raven hair and amethyst ayes with a star near his right eye (please tell me if it's right or left!)

"hai! Nande? Are you in the SA class?" the boy asked

"hai!... um do you know where it is?"

"hai!... I'm also in the Sa type! I'm Tsubasa Andou"

"nice to meet you! I'm Mikan Sakura! High school division" Mikan said happily

"hai!" Tsubasa said…

"umm… do you- -"

"hai! This way!" Tsubasa said as he led Mikan to the SA class…

KNOCK KNOCK!

"come in! the door is open!" a girl screamed (which definitely is Misaki)

"hi minna!"

"ANDOU YOUR LATE AGAIN!!!!" Misaki yelled

bang!

"itai! Misaki what did you do that for!" Tsubasa yelled as he caressed his bump on his head which was particularly hit by a chair (ouch that really hurts)

"betsuni… hey who is the lil' girl behind you?" Misaki asked

"oh her.. she--"

"oi minna the new comer is here!!"

"hai! Hai! Welcome newcomer!!!!" every one cheered…(told ya I'm out of ideas!)

- with the Saito siblings-

"dumo arigatou kuro-neko" Mayumi said

"hai nee-chan's right neko-chan thank you!" Miyuki said happily

"hn." That was the only thing that kuro-neko can say… (but actually I think that's his favorite word hehehe) so he walked away… back to the northern woods…

-with Mikan and co.-

"so Mikan-chan I'm Misaki Harada, from college (sorry just made that up..)" Misaki said

"yeah the Pink headed girl who can make a big population of her self" Tsubasa added

"shut up Tsubasa!" Misaki said

"what ever!" Tsubasa answered

"so, Mikan-chan what is your Alice?" Misaki asked

"well you see my Alice is…" Mikan said but was cut offed by something…

SPLASH!!!

"who the Hell was that?!?!?!"Misaki yelled in fury

"Misaki-senpai!"

"Ma-chan!" Misaki answered as they hugged each other…(background: a sunset scene with lots of roses and carnations….)

"ummm… Mi-senpai who is she?!?" Mayumi asked

"oh her she's Mikan Sakura from the high school branch" Misaki answered…

"oh yeah right…. Mikan-chan meet our mermaid Mayumi-chan"

"Konichi wa!" Mikan greeted her…

"hmmm… you look so familiar… have we met before?" Mayumi asked

"uh… no… doushite?" Mikan asked

"betsuni… hey are you the model?!?!" Mayumi asked exitedly

"uhh… err…. No… that's the most ridiculous idea I'd ever heard!"Mikan said

"hm… are you sure?... coz' if you're really not her then you won't be denying and if YOU ARE her then you'd be very nervous and you'd be denying the truth right?" Mayumi confirmed as a- matter- of- factly…

"sigh… I give up I am her… sigh… your good!" Mikan said

"yay! i knew it! oh yeah alright! i won! i won! whoo hoo!" Mayumi cheered and everyone sweat dropped

"yeah"

"hey.. some secrets could be revealed you know" Mayumi said cheering mikan up

"thanks mayu-chan" Mikan said

end of chapter

* * *

yey!... oh right... i'm sorry JC-zala coz the computer i'm using is not working hehehe gomen... but please review for this chapter!

oh yeah this chapter has less bad lucks you see... except for mikan who turned out to be in the 'dropout' class hehehe and when she was soaked in water and when her secrets where revealed in front of the class hehehe...

review everyone!


	8. the meeting

**Passion For Fashion **

Summary: 18 year old model and actress Mikan Sakura was asked by her manager and best friend Hotaru Imai to go to a private school in Tokyo to learn how to use and control their Alices properly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will…but I wish I could

**Blacktangerine012:** hey thanks for those who review for the 7th chapter!, oh and I'm really sorry if I updated soooooo late… gomen ne minna!

**Chapter 8 – The Meeting of the siblings **

**-after a week **

"Oi Kyu do you know the location of the academy?"

"Doushite Ryu-niisan?"

"Do. You. Have. Know. The. Location?" ryu asked emphasazing each word…

"Uhh… no?!"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Relax of course I do!"

"Make sure or else…"

"Ok! Ok! So calm down will ya?"

"hn."

"there you go again! 'hn' thingy!... you're weird Niisan!!!"

"just shut up Kyu your annoying!" Ryu screamed at his younger brother

"fine!" Kyu pouted (as you can see I mean read kyu is like Mikan but I will make Kyu more annoying than her… hehehe evil me)

**-in the academy **

"oi baka where have you been?"

"ummm… well… yes with Mayumi!"

"and WHO is Mayumi?"

"oh her….wait…" Mikan said… _'please Miyuki I need Mayumi here please I wish you could here me!' _Mikan thought _'hai! Mikan-chan I'll call onee-chan wait! Where are you?'_ Miyuki answered in her thoughts _'I'm here in near the umm… northern woods' _Mikan answered in her thoughts _'hai! I'll call onee-chan to go there_' Miyuki answered

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"kyaaa!!!!! Hotaru why did you do that?"

"your making weird faces" hotaru said flatly

"is that all?!?"

"nande?"

"okaayy..."

"oi Mikan-chan why did you call me?"

"oh Mayumi-chan thank goodness you came you saved me thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mikan said as she bowed her head...

BAKABAKABAKA! Hotaru hit Mikan with her baka gun (again)

"umm Mikan-chan are you still alive?" Mayumi asked as she poked Mikan with a stick...

"yeah i'm alive but will you just stop poking with me with a stupid stick?!?!?" Mikan said

"oh sorry... hey look it's Narumi-sensei!" Mayumi said then Mikan looked at Mayumi and to where she is staring at...

" Ohayou Narumi sensei!" Mikan and Mayumi said enthusiastically...

"ohayou my dear students..." Mr Narumi said... ( Narumi-sensei is wearing a pink frilly skirt and a lavender top and also a hot pink ballet shoes)

"Uhh… Narumi sensei why are you wearing that?" Mayumi asked

"Oh.. Because I'm happy and I like pink!" Mr. Narumi said happily Mikan and Mayumi sweat dropped but Hotaru stayed stoic as ever…

"Umm… Narumi sensei… don't you think that is too girlish for you?" Mayumi asked

"Uhh… no… why?" Mr. Narumi asked

"okaaayyy…" Mikan said in disbelief that her teacher likes pink so much….

BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!

"itai!!!!!" mayumi, Mikan, and Mr. Narumi cried and flew to the other side of the woods…

while Hotaru was cleaning her baka gun…

"HOTARU!!!!!" Mikan screamed as she tried to hug Hotaru…

baka baka baka…

"uwaaaaa!!! Hotaru you meanie why did you hit me with your baka gun again?"

"coz' I might get your idiotic germs!" Hotaru said as she hopped on her flying duck scooter (or what ever you call it…)

"Hotaru!!!!!"Mikan screamed

"don't worry Mikan-chan why don't we go to central town?" Mayumi asked

"sure!" Mikan answered as she dragged Mayumi to the bus station…

"umm… Mikan-chan don't you think we need to call Miyuki to be with us?"

"why?"

"coz' I really need her!" Mayumi cried

"why?"

"coz' she's my sister idiot!" Mayumi answered

"but why do you like Miyuki to come?"

"because I really need to protect my sister I don't like her being bullied!"

"why would she bullied?" Mikan asked

"just call her idiot!" Mayumi screamed

"why don't you call her?"

"I can't…"

"why?..."

"BECAUSE… I. JUST. CAN'T." Mayumi said emphasizing each word

"you can do it yourself…"

"just call her Mikan-chan!!!" Mayumi screamed as she begun to use her water Alice to form a pool good thing Mikan nullified some of her Alice…but she kept on screaming her head off.. that… Mikan couldn't nullify her voice

"please Mayumi-chan calm down ok I'll call her…"

_'miyuki-chan I need you here at the bus station right now!'_ Mikan screamed in her thoughts…(Miyuki has the Alice that it's like she could read minds and answer in Mind even in far away places)

'_nande Mikan-chan?'_

_'your sister here is like a wild beast who just got out of the zoo"_Mikan answered

_'fine! I'm doing a project here!' _

_'thank you!' _

-rustling of leaves-

"who's there?"

-rustling-

"come on get out!" Mikan shouted

"gomen ne Mikan-chan if we scared you… we're just waiting for the coming of ryu and kyu sakura" Anna said

"they're coming?!?!?!" Mikan screamed

"uhhh… yeah?!... didn't Narumi-sensei tell you?!" Nonoko asked

"uhhh…. No…." Mikan said then she looked at Mayumi who is calming down…

"hi Mikan-chan!" Miyuki said

"hi Miyu-chan I'm sorry if I called you… but your onee-chan… she's like… a person who got out of the mental hospital" Mikan said as she took a glance at her friend

"oh… she acts like that if she doesn't see me for 30 Minutes…"

"is that a kind of sickness?"

"I don't know, but ever since we studied here in the academy she always does that" Miyuki said

"okay… so do you want to go to central town with us?" Mikan asked and Miyuki nodded,

she looked at Anna and Nonoko and they nodded as well…

"yey! To central town we go!" Mikan cheered as they hopped in the bus

**-CENTRAL TOWN-**

"KYYAA!! Sugoi!!! Look there is a fountain over there! And the park with beautiful Sakura trees!" Mikan screamed in delight as her friends sweat dropped

"geezz… Sakura-san you're like a person who never had seen a fountain and parks in your whole life…" Mayumi sighed

"but they look so beautiful! And the leaves that are falling they looked like dancing! Look! A bench! Let's seat there!!!!" Mikan screamed as she dragged her friends to the bench in the park…

"ano Mikan-chan do you want to buy some fluff puffs?" Anna asked

"what is a fluff puff anna-chan?"

"oh… wait I'll buy one… coz' I can't describe it!" Anna said as she rushed to a stall with the sign… FLUFF PUFFS… she bought 5 boxes for each of them and went back to the bench

"here is for you Mikan-chan, Nonoko-chan, and here are for you two saito-san" Anna said as she handed them their fluff uffs

"arigatou gozaimasu Anna-chan…. Ano I'll just pay you…. How much did it cost?" Mikan asked

"no Mikan-chan I would like to treat you!" Anna-said

"no! I am the one who invited you here so I am the one who need to pay!" Mikan said as she put out her purse…

"fine!... your rich any way… it's 50 rabbits" Anna answered in defeat and Mikan handed her a hundred rabbits…

"nande Mikan-chan it's only 50 rabbits" Anna said as she handed Mikan the 100 rabbits back

"no Anna-chan, this is for the going in the store to buy those fluff puffs and going back here so it's 100 rabbits!" Mikan said Happily

"but don't you think it's too much?" Anna asked again

"no"

"ok!... hmm… what do you think about the candy?" Anna asked

"hmmm…. SUGOI!!!!! I want more!" Mikan screamed for joy

"demo Mikan-chan don't eat too much it might make you fat and Imai-san might leave you for that" Mayumi teased

"eie! I want more! And Hotaru won't leave because I'm her bestfriend!' Mikan said

"yes she will!"

"no she wont!"

"yes she will!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"no!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"imai-san would definitely leave you because you said it yourself" Mayumi said and Mikan cried in defeat

"so onee-chan what are we really going to do here in central town?" Miyuki asked

"umm… actually I'm planning to buy some gifts for Ryu-kun… and Kyu-kun, they are coming here right?" Mayumi said

"hai!" Anna and Nonoko answered in unison

"Mikan-chan aren't you happy that your brothers are coming?" Anna asked

"uhh… a bit… slight maybe…" Mikan answered

"why MAYBE?!?!" Anna and Nonoko asked

"well… 1: I'm happy that they will come… 2: but when Kyu niisan is coming I feel that I don't like the sound of that… 3: but they are my brothers so I'm happy… but slight"Mikan said

"what does 'but when Kyu niisan is coming I don't like the sound of that" mean Mikan-chan?!?' Anna asked

"well… I'm really annoyed by Kyu niisan's action… I just hate him!" Mikan said forming a dark aura around her and her friends moved away a bit

SPLASH!

"kyaaa!!! Soooo c-col-cold!" Mikan said shivering

"it serves as a punishment for making us suffocate in your dark aura!" Mayumi scolded her

"gomen ne okaa-san" Mikan said sarcastically

splash!

"stop being sarcastic or else I'll freeze you to death!" Mayumi screamed

"Mikan-chan I thought you have the nullifying Alice but why can't you nullify Saito-san's Alice?" Anna asked

"be-be-because she h-has a ve-ver-very st-strong a-Alice" Mikan stuttered

"oi baka daijaobu?" Hotaru asked riding her duck scooter

"I'm cold… achoo!" Mikan said

"let's get you to your room" Hotaru suggested

"yeah Mikan-chan you might get a fever" Nonok said

"hai!" Miyuki and Anna said in unison but Mayumi stayed silent

"it's ok Mayu-chan don't feel guilty that you made me sick, it's my fault anyway" Mikan said

"baka! Your just making her feel guilty!" Hotaru scolded

"gomen ne…. Mayu-chan you can buy gifts for my niisan and please do me a favor… please buy be a necklace with out a pendant… make it 3" Mikan said as she handed Mayumi her wet purse

"hai!... gomen ne Mikan-chan… I just… I just can't control it" Mayumi apologized

**-faculty room- **

Noda-sensei and Narumi-sensei are talking to each other…

"Narumi-sensei I've heard that the Sakura siblings are coming" Noda-sensei said

"hai… I wish that Mikan-chan and Kyu-kun would get along well" Narumi sensei said

"nande Narumi-sensei?"

"well… Mikan-chan and Kyu-kun is always fighting ever since their Mother died" Narumi sensei said

"hmmm… this would be a big problem especially that they don't have their parents"

"yeah…"

"Narumi-sensei when will they come?"

"tomorrow morning"

"ok… well then I'll be going, sayonara!"

"Sayonara"

**-Mikan's Room-**

"Mikan-chan do you know what's the favorite color of ryu-kun?!?"

"uhh… green?"

"are you sure?"

"red?"

"are you really sure?"

" I DON"T KNOW!!!" Mikan screamed

"oi baka just rest!... you need to pay me 50 rabbits for bringing you here and 200 rabbits for making me worry" Hotaru said

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"you can pay me after you recovered"

"fine!... ACHOO!!" Mikan sneezed

"umm.. Mikan-can would you like to play the radio?... or some music?"

"sure Anna-chan ACHOO!!"

"what song?"

"any"

"ok.."

"Mikan-chan do you have a fever?"

"I don't know, maybe"

"let me see… OMG! Mikan-chan your fever is very high!!

"you REALLY need to take a rest!"

"yeah… sayonara"

"sayonara" Mikan answered weekly as she layed back on her bed and she closed her eyes….

_  
_  
_5 o' clock and a fire escape symphony,  
Spilling out across the road and the square,  
And the sky's the same as your own, do you think of me?  
Do the parks, and trees, and the leaves, reach you, there?  
After the rain, in the lonely hours he haunts me, calling out,  
Again and again._

_**-Mikan's Dream- **_

"hand me the child Yuka"

"no!... Mikan run to that corner when I say go ok?"

"yes mommy"

"HAND. ME. THE. GIRL. YUKA!"

"no!... go Mikan!" Yuka screamed as she pushed the girl and the girl ran to the corner where she hid under the table…

___Sophia, Sophia, I'm burning, I'm burning.  
It's a fire, it's a fire, I cannot put out,  
Sophia, Sophia, I'm learning that some things,  
I can't go without and one of those is him._

___And now I walk these streets like a stranger in my home town,  
Learn the language, form the words when I speak,  
But he changed me, I'm his ghost since he came around,  
And now I count the hours and the days in the weeks._

___Passion and silence,  
Every word, every time, a measure,  
It's the science of the soul,  
And his books, they breathe a reason and now I want to know... _

"Little girl come here… I'll bring you to your daddy" the man said

"no!... daddy's gone!" the girl yelled

"COME HERE YOU BRAT!" the man screamed loosing his patience

"Mikan don't listen to him! His' a bad man!" Yuka screamed

shut up! Yuka! Do you want a fair fight? Come on! I know you have a good Alice! Come on fight me!" the man challenged Yuka

"fine!" Yuka agreed and she stood in a defensive stance she attacked the man but the Man kept dodging it..

"my turn" the man grinned he put out a knife and he stabbed Yuka on her right arm…

___Sophia, Sophia, I'm burning, I'm burning,  
It's a fire, it's a fire, I cannot put out,  
Sophia, Sophia, I'm learning that some things,  
I can't go without and one of those is him._

___You, with your new born eyes,  
Have you ever loved a man like I love him?  
Do you hurt but still feel alive, like never before?  
Oh, Sophia, Sophia._

_____Sophia, Sophia, I'm burning, I'm burning,  
It's a fire, it's a fire, I cannot put out,  
Sophia, Sophia, I'm learning that some things,  
I can't go without and one of those is him. _

___"_YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!" Yuka screamed as she held on her right arm that was bleeding…

"well it's not my fault that you turned against us" the Man smirked

"YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU'LL TAKE CARE OF ME JUST LIKE YOUR SISTER?!?!" Yuka screamed as the blood was gushing out of her arm freely…

"yeah… I did take care of you… when your still in the academy" Man said as he stepped closer to the Woman

"NO YOU DIDN'T WHAT YOU DID IS TO KILL ME! TORTURE ME!" Yuka screamed again…

"no… if you have just agreed that will take your daughter and you'll be happy with your life…You still have your two sons" the man said…

"NO, NEVER, YOU'LL NEVER GONNA TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! NOT EVEN IF I DIE!" Yuka screamed again (AN: isn't that obvious? Its capital letters right?)

"well…you asked for it" The man said as he placed his index finger on Yuka's forehead… and she disappeared…

_____It's hard to believe _

_____That I couldn't see _

_____You were always there beside me _

_____Thought I was alone _

_____With no one to hold _

_____But you were always there beside me _

_____This feeling's like no other _

_____I want you to know _

_____That I've never had someone that knows me like you do _

_____The way you do _

_____And I've never had someone as good for me as you _

_____No one like you _

_____So lonely before I finally found _

_____What I've been looking for _

_____whoo-ooooh..._

Mikan was sweating very hard… "It's just a nightmare" Mikan sighed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead…

"Mikan-chan are you alright?!?!? I heard you scream is there something wrong?" Nonoko asked

"no I just had a nightmare…" Mikan answered

"oh… let me see if you still have a fever" Nonoko suggested as she placed her palm on Mikan's forehead…

"it seemed that your fever is gone"

"yeah… think so…" Mikan answered

"hmm… are we still going to central town?"

"yeah!... how many hours did I sleep?" Mikan asked

"umm… for about 2 hours"

"… that's long… let's go!" Mikan said as she grabbed Nonoko's hand and went to the bus station… again

-central town-

"hmmm… where is Mayumi-chan?"

"umm… let me see… over there!"Nonoko said as she pointed to a jewelry shop

"hmm… yeah it's her! Let's go!" Mikan said as she went to the jewelry shop with Nonoko

"konichiwa Mayu-chan!"

"konichiwa!... are you ok now?... I'm sorry about last time"

"it's ok!"

"oh right Mikan-chan here is the necklace that you want me to buy!" mayumi said as she handed Mikan 3 heart shaped boxes

"arigatou gozaimasu Mayu-chan!... oh where is Miyuki?"

"oh her?... she's with Hotaru and the others"

"oh I see… you're not upset?"

"no because I know she's in good hands with hotarau-chan"

"your over protective with Miyuki aren't you?"

"yeah… she's the only family I've got"

"I'm sorry"

"no it's ok…"

**-airplane… **somewhere I don't know-

"so Kyu where are we anyway?"

"umm…. Let me see… east south-south west of Kyoto?"

"you made it long I can't even understand a thing"

"fine… where near Tokyo"

"how many hours does it take to get there?"

"what time is it?"

"5 pm"

"hmmm… 6 more hours Maybe"

"maybe?!?"

"yeah?... maybe seven or eight hours?!"

"whatever…"

-after 5 hours-

"are we there yet?!?"

"nope!... 2 more hours and we'll arrive in Tokyo!"

"how tiring sigh…"

"your tired?"

"yeah"

"but you just sat there doing nothing!"

"whatever…"

- in the academy with Natsume and Ruka- -in the rooftop-

"ne Natsume do you know the girl that Sakura-san is talking to?"

"…"

"you know her do you?... is she the one from the special ability type?"

"yeah… why are you asking me this question?"

"betsuni"

"Ruka…"

"hmm?"

"betsuni… let's go! It's getting cold out here"

"hai!"

-with Mikan and Hotaru-

"ne Hotaru… thanks for caring for me"

"that's 10,000 rabbits"

"NANI?!?!?"

"pay or die" Hotaru said as she pointed her baka gun to Mikan's head and Mikan sweat dropped

"you mean I have to pay for helping me?!?!"

"whatever"

"ne Hotaru are you worried?"

"why am I gonna be worried idiot?"

"… uhhhh!?!?... Never mind just forget about it… oh look at the time it's already 9 pm ja!"

"ja….. baka"

-northern woods

"blackcat, you have a mission"

"hn."

"you need to accompany the headmaster to meet the two celebritieswho has Powerful alices"

"where is he?"

"entrance gate"

"hn."

-next day…

"ohayou minna san!" Mikan greeted her classmates

"ohayou Mikan-chan!" every one answered

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan cried happily in the sight of her best friend…

**baka baka baka! **

"itai!!!!!!...Hotaru you meanie!!!"

"are you ok Mikan-chan?" yuu asked as he helped Mikan to stand

"uhh… yeah…ohayou yuu-kun!" Mikan greeted

"ohayou Mikan-chan…"yuu answered then the duo entered

"ohayou ruka-pyon!"

"ohayou Sakura-san"

"you can call me Mikan-Chan Ruka-pyon"

"oh ok!"

"ohayou Natsume-kun!"

"tch. Your so loud cherries"

"Natsume You Perverted Idiot!!!!"

"tch" Natsume answered as he opened his Manga and began to read…

"OHAYOU MINNASAN!" (guess who?)

"ohayou narumi-sensei!"

"ohayou minna… sooo did you know that two celebrities are coming here in the academy?" Mr. Narumi asked

"Who are they Narumi sense?"

"Wait till you see… they are coming this morning… 9:30am"

"Really?!?!?.. What time is it?!?!" a girl screamed

"It's already 9:15!" another girl shouted

"WHAT?!?!?"

**-Front gate- **

2 handsome boys are riding a limo waving their hands at the people surrounding them.

**Ryu Sakura**- Hollywood actor he also owns a company the "Sakura inc." he is the President of the said company he is good in Martial arts and using weapons he is a famous man especially in the female population, he has an ash brown hair and mesmerizing cerulean orbs

**Kyu Sakura**- Hollywood actor the younger brother of Ryu Sakura, he is the vice president of the company and he is also famous in the female population. He is an annoying man but funny. Unlike Ryu he has black hair and shinning hazel orbs.

Screaming of fan girls is natural for them; in fact they are immune to the noise

Back to reality…

"Kyu-kun! Over here!"

"Ryu-kun can I get your autograph?"

"Kyu-kun can you go out with me?"

"Ryu-kun! You look so Hot in personal! Kyaaa!"

girls screaming just to get the attention of the siblings, but their attention was not on the crowd but on a certain brunette…

"yo Mikan-chan!"

"hi koko-kun!"

"hello!... so you're also waiting for them?"

"THEM who?"

"the celebrities?"

"nope, I was here because Anna and Nonoko-chan want to see them"

"I see…"

"so, what brings you here?"

"oh… that?.. well I was just passing by and I saw you three"

"hmmm…. Ok… did you see Hotaru?"

"oh Imai-san?.. I think she's in the rooftop right now"

"doushite?"

"I dunno"

"ok! Then I--"

"look! There coming these way! kyaaa!!"

"huh?!? WHO?!?!?"

"Ryu-kun!"

"Ryu-kun?"

"Kyu-kun!"

"k-kyu-kun?"

"what's the matter Sakura-sen?.. why did you stuttered?"

'oh… nothing.."

"oi Sakura!"

"HUH?!?! Somebody called my name?"

"yeah it's me dummy!"

"niisan?"

"hey there kiddo! Missed me?"

"nope!... didn't even cry"

"whatever… oh your movie director told me that he won't be here coz' it's hard to enter the academy"

"I know… that's what I felt when I first came here.. sigh"

"Sakura-san you know him?"

"uhhh…"how am I gonna explain this… argh!'Mikan continued in her thoughts

"why Sakura-san is it hard to explain what is going on in here?" Koko asked

"uhh… well you see…"

"I'm Mikan's brother and Kyu is also her brother.. in short we're siblings"

"I see…"

"I didn't know that you have brothers Sakura-san"

"now you know?"

"uuhhhh yeah… I guess"

"ok… oh right, niisan where is Kyu-nii?"

"oh him?.. well..(whispers something to Mikan and Mikan laughs)"

"are you sure?"

"yeah…

**-end of chapter- **

**Author's note**: sorry about my grammars... grammatically error... tell me if it's ok?.. if it's good or not, and thanks for those who reviewed! And for those who will review. Just click the button with a sign written on it "go" hehehe…. Please review!... and I forgot to tell you some thing…..

-in my dream-

I knocked at the heaven's door one day…

And god said: what can I do for you?

"FAVOR"

I said…

Please bless the one reading this note

God smiled and said….

"ALWAYS!"

thanks! So please review!


	9. a little get together part 1

**Passion for Fashion**

Summary: 18 year old model/actress Mikan Sakura was asked by her manager and best

friend Hotaru Imai to go to a private school in Tokyo…

disclaimer: maybe you know that this is the ninth time 'm telling you this.. I DON NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE thank you!!!

chapter 9: a little get together part 1

-under the Sakura tree-

"so mei mei... how are you?" Ryu asked

"who's mei mei?" Mikan asked

"you!.. it's the Chinese mandarin of imouto"

"you're learning Chinese language?!?!"

"yeah... not only Chinese but also some other languages!"

"sugoi!!!... what other languages do you know?" Mikan asked excitedly

"umm... Spanish?"

"ok!"

"dia bueno!.. that's good day in English"

sugoi!!! what else?"

"umm... filipino?"

"ok!"

"magandang araw"

"is it still good day in English?"

"yup!"

"sugoi!!!.. oh right.. kyu-nii.. how about you do you know other languages too?"

"yeah.. why??.. we both studied different languages!" kyu said (screamed)

"okay! You don't have to shout you know!"

"whatever... just don't include me with your good-for-nothing questions"

"YOU!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!"

"i already knew that ever since"

"I HATE YOU!!!!" Mikan screamed as she "charged" Kyu...

"SHUT UP YOUJO YOUR SO ANNOYING!" Kyu screamed at her while he kept dodging in every "attacks".

"hey you two STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Ryu screamed angrily

"gomen nasai ryu niisan.. but he started it!" Mikan said as she pointed her index at Kyu accusingly

"just stop will yah?!?"

"fine.." Mikan and Kyu sighed in unison

"where is the headmaster's office?"

"i don't know, ask Narumi-sensei not me"

"whatever... Teleport!"Ryu said as he vanished

"hey wait up!"

"Mikan you won't catch him coz' he teleported already"

"whatever... "

-end of PART 1-

blacktangerine012: i'm sorry everyoone if this is sooooooooo short but my mom is really angry if i stay up here for more than 3 minutes.. but i promise to update soon.. but unfortunately no.. our examinations are coming and i need to study hard to get some high grades.. but I PROMISE TO UPDATE ASAP!.. please review!!! wish me luck for my exams! thank you!!


	10. a little get together part2, RUMORS

Passion for Fashion

Summary: 18 year old model/actress Mikan Sakura was asked by her manager and best

friend Hotaru Imai to go to a private school in Tokyo…

Blacktangerine012: hey everyone! I've updated already!... but it's kinda hard to think about the chapters about this!

disclaimer:I DON NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE thank you!!!

-a little get together part2, RUMORS

Mikan is walking very fast while her brother Kyu is following her, i'm clueless of why is she being followed

"so where are we going exactly?" Kyu asked Mikan

"why exactly are you following me?"

"coz' you're my sister?" Kyu answered

"just leave me alone penguin!"

"i am not a penguin!"

"yes you are! Remember when you are in elementary?.. the Play?... YOU ARE a PENGUIN"

"am not!"

"are too"

"am not"

"are too"

"hey stop it! Look we're back at the sakura tree!"

"oh yeah.. why didn't i notice that?"

"you are an idiot remember?"

"grrrrrr... i hate you!"

"who cares... the whole world already knows that" kyu answered calmy

"fine... i'll be going now... i need some more sleep"

"what ever"

some where near the Sakura tree-

"did you see that?" the girl asked (let's make it shorter i'll just write girl1 And girl2

"definitely" girl2 answered

"we gotta tell Shouda-san about this!" girl1 suggested

"alright!.. maybe she'd be pleased about this BIG news" girl2 agreed and concluded

"yup! Definitely" girl1 agreed

so they went to Sumire, and told her about the "big news" that they're saying...

"are you sure about that?" Sumire asked eyeing the two girls suspiciously

"of course we are! We saw them with our own two eyes!"

"oh really?..." Sumire hissed

"yeesss?!?"

"then why don't you prove it to the WHOLE CAMPUS"

"you mean you want us to start a rumor about them?"

"well.. you told me it's true... then why don't you prove it?"

"fine!" the two girls agreed and went away to spread the "big news"

inside class "B"-

"Mikan-chan... where have you been?" Anna asked

"out" Mikan answered

"where specifically?"Hotaru asked readying her Baka gun

"Sakura tree..."

"with whom?"

"with the penguin"

"Mikan-chan since when did the academy allowed the students to bring pets here?" Nonoko asked

"no... what i mean is THE penguin... MY brother" Mikan answered

"ohh... OK!"

meanwhile up in the Sakura tree

NATSUME'S POV

'_why is the idiot with kyu sakura? Are they relatives?... or they're having an a- a- affair?' he thought_

_'oh... you're jealous?' _

_'no... and who might you be?'_

_' your conscience'_

_'my conscience? Where are you from?, and why are you just popping inside my mind?'_

_'I'm watching, until i heard you'_

_'watching? And since when did i have a movie house inside my mind?!'_

_' dunno... bye.. i still need to finish that movie'_

_'ugh! Stupid conscience!"_

END OF POV

somewhere inside the academy

"really?" a girl asked

"yes! We saw them talking under the Sakura tree teasing each other!"

"OH MY GOSH! I NEED TO TELL MAYUMI ABOUT THIS!" The girl screamed

"wait!"

"what?"

"isn't Mayumi a friend of Sakura-san?"

"hai.. nande?

"ummm... nevermind..."

"ok! Bye!"

back inside class "B"

"soooo... what did you talk about with your brothers Mikan-chan?" Anna asked sweetly

"nothing..."

"ohhsss?"

"really guys! I'm telling the truth! We didn't talked about anything!... well except that they told about the languages that they've learned... but! It's no big deal they're the only ones talking!"

"ohhhhh kaaayyy" Anna and Nonoko answered

"hey Sakura-san! Is it true?" a girl approached Mikan (i think her name is Otonashi Yura)

"what is true?"

"the Affair thingy?"

"what AFFAIR THINGY?"

"oh you know!.. two girls told me that you and Kyu-kun are having an affair.."

"who told you this stupid information?"

"ummm... to tell you the truth... i actually don't know" Yura answered

"ohhh... but... to tell you the truth too... they are liars...

Blacktangerine012: another chapter ends here... bye! Hope you'll review!


	11. What Why me!

**Passion for Fashion **

**Blacktangerine012:** sorry for the long update…. I really don't have enough time to write, we postponed our intramurals for the sudden change of weather and we've only have 2 months to prepare for the Quarterly examination!!! And it's now vacation!!! Ok do you want the story already?! Ok… but disclaimer first…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and anything in here! Except for the story (excluding the characters)

**Chapter 11 – WHAT!? WHY ME!?! **

RIIINNGG!!!! RIINNGG!!!

"Ok class remember this afternoon is the due date for your poems!" Narumi sensei said

"HAI NARUMI-SENSEI!" everyone answered except for you know who

Anna came over and whispered something to Mikan…

'Ne Mikan-Chan what topic did you write?' she asked

"Hmm… about Love... oh no! I haven't written anything at all!!!" She answered/said/cried in a low voice

Then she began writing poems…

After 15 minutes…

"Ugh! Too mushy!"

"But Mikan-Chan I thought you like mushy stuffs… just like the other girls..." Anna said

"Don't compare me to them… I'm different… I'm unique… yes that's it!" Mikan said

"What? Do you mean?!"

"Shhh…. I'm trying to concentrate…" Mikan told her

"o-k" She answered a bit creep out…

_ **"HI" **_

_I walked past by and said "hi" _

_I looked at you, and tears Formed _

_In my eyes. _

_I Saw you with a girl, talking and _

_Holding each others hand. _

_I asked my self "Who am I to be loved?" _

_As I walked passed by a French Coffee Shop _

_I saw Lovers and couples, and then I thought... _

_Am I destined to be alone? _

_ Sweet lovers I saw; tears formed again _

_In my eyes _

_And again I told myself... _

_"I am just the girl who says 'hi' every time _

_He passes by". _

"YES!! I did it!" Mikan cried for joy

"What did you do?!" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison

"Ohh… I said I'm finished writing my poem" she said as she waved her paper

Anna grabbed the paper and read it to Mikan and Nonoko

W/ Natsume and Ruka

"Ne natsume…" Ruka said

"Hmm?" Natsume answered (if it is an answer)

"Are you going to participate in the Contest?"

"Definitely not Ruka, You?" Natsume said

"I don't know, if you'll go I'll go too" Ruka answered

"Whatever… let's go!" Natsume said as he went to the building

Back w/ Mikan and co.

"Aww… how nice! I like it! No I love it!" Nonoko said

"You'll win the contest I assure you!" Anna said

"as if… I know there are students who are better than me" Mikan said

"Maybe… maybe not… for us you are the best!" Anna said

"oi bakas aren't you gonna take your lunch?" Hotaru asked coldly

"Lunch?! Oh no! I can't miss lunch!!" Miklan said and ran out going to the cafeteria…

THUD!!

"Itai!!!"

"What the hell are you doing polka?"

"Na-natsume…" Mikan mumbled

"Do you still have plans to get off me polka?" Natsume asked then

Mikan looks at their position and hurriedly stands up and dashed off to the cafeteria

-**Mikan's P.O.V- **

'Why natsume? Why him? Why do I always bump into him?

Ugh! I just hate him!

I'd better hurry! I can't attend the class with an empty stomach…

-**End of P.O.V- **

"Konichiwa!" a girl greeted Mikan

"oh hi Mayumi… where is Miyuki?" Mikan asked

"oh her… she's with me well… I know she's here…" Mayumi said as she

Looked for her dear sister…

And Mikan continued, she looked for a vacant table and ordered some food and drinks…

After some minutes…

RIIING!!!!

"Oh no! It's time already!!" Mikan cried and she scurried off

When she came in her class room she crept down and crawled beside natsume

And sat next to him

"Mikan-Chan"

"Hai Sensei?!" Mikan asked puzzled

"Where is your poem?" Narumi Sensei asked

"Oh… wait… here it is!" Mikan said as she gave the paper to Mr. Narumi…

He reads it…

And reads...

Reading…

And he's finished!

"It is really a nice poem and I'm asking you to join as our class' representative" Mr. Narumi said…

Quite sure of his decision…

"But Narumi-Sensei! I can't be the only one who needs to join or is it?" Mikan said

"Oh… I'll think about it…" Mr. Narumi Said

Blacktangerine012: let's stop here…

Sorry if it's short even it took more than 3 months!!!

But never forget to review!!!

Oh right I just want to mention somebody…

Aila, thanks for the ideas

I'm grateful that you are my friend!

And do read my story!

And thanks for the people who reads this story! And also those who reviewed and still going to review!

Thanks a lot!

About the updating thingy…

I might update when our PC is already fixed. But right now…

I'm at my cousin's house but I only come here if I really need to...

Don't forget to review!


	12. froncais? french?

Passion for Fashion

Summary: 18 year old model/actress Mikan Sakura was asked by her manager and best

friend Hotaru Imai to go to a private school in Tokyo…

Blacktangerine012:hey people... are y'all happy that i've updated or not? well.. i don't know!!!

Disclaimer: i DO NOT own i repeat i DO NOT own Gakuen alice!

"ok I'll tell you this after noon… 2 persons to be exact!" Narumi said

"narumi- sensei… why did you choose sakura as our representative for the contest?" Sumire asked…

"maybe because my poem was great _permy_" Mikan said

"YOU?! YOUR poem?!" Sumire said

"yeah… and didn't you hear the word MAYBE?!?" Mikan asked

"of course I did! Duhhh!!!" Sumire defended herself.

"then why so mad?!" Mikan asked

"because… well… coz' you were so prideful!" Sumire yelled

"why would I be prideful if it's just a fact!"Mikan yelled

"you were just chosen for a dumb contest!!!!!" Sumire yelled back

"oh yeah? If it's dumb you mustn't react like this!" Mikan said and sumire felt silent.

"ummm… shouda-san… sakura-san…. Please seat down…" Yuu said but instead of going back to her seat… mikan went out…

"like where the hell is she going?!?" Sumire asked

"out" every body answered except for you know who.

"where exactly?" Sumire asked again

"we don't know" Mochu answered

w/ narumi who is w/ the higher ups…

"so you mean… there would be this new student who speaks iin plain French and?.." Narumi said

"he'll be assigned to your class" said the voice

"hmmm… when will he/she arrive?" Narumi asked

"2 days…" the voice answered

"NANI!?!? How would my students learn French for 2 days?!?!?" Narumi said half shouted

"that's what you've came for right?" the voice answered

"it is?" Narumi asked

w/ Mikan

"I hate you sumire shouda!" Mikan screamed as she threw her pillow and after a second or two she picked it up… (pretty stupid ne?) she then played a song which made her sleep.

w/ the class…

"oi Narumi's back!!!!" Koko shouted and everyone went back to their seats.

"konitchiwa minna-san!" Narumi said and proceeded to what he is goinf to say…

"ano.. we'll be having French class and I still don't know why…" Narumi said (he's lying)

Everybody just groaned

"ano... tomorrow would be the start of the French class… I consulted the higher ups about this and they told me that we will have a 2 whole days for the French class" Narumi said

Next day….

"so mikan-chan… what do you think about the idea of having a French class?" Anna asked

"it sounds nice to me… why ask?" Mikan asked

"well… aren't you listening to Narumi sensei?!?" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison

"well I wasn't around when he told you guys!?!" Mikan answered

"Oh right…." The two mumbled.

"so… when will this French class start?" Mikan asked

"well ….

Blacktangerine012: hehehe... hey it's february already and that means...

LOVE!!! awwww... i'm not happy nor sad...

valentines... it's just a normal taday to me...


	13. Bad Day

Passion for Fashion

Summary: 18 year old model/actress Mikan Sakura was asked by her manager and best

Friend Hotaru Imai to go to a private school in Tokyo…

Blacktangerine012: My friend told me to stop from updating this fic coz' she's just reading the 3rd chappie... but don't mind her! She won't stop me from finishing this story!! sorry if I updated/ uploaded this chapter for such a damn long time! But come to think of it, updating it the longer time, gives me more idea for what the heck will happen in this story and before I forget... this Chapter has some very beautiful language...but some of them are censored! I repeat! Only SOME of them are censored! And I'm reminding you that the parenthesised sentences are clearly saying that I myself am speaking.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this Story I don't have any connections with the Anime too... my out of characters were true people meaning Miyuki and Mayumi, they're owned by their parents!! And this won't be called a 'disclaimer' if I claim something right?

Claimer: I own the plot!!

* * *

_Previously:_

_"So Mikan-Chan… what do you think about the idea of having a French class?" Anna asked_

_"It sounds nice to me… why ask?" Mikan asked_

_"Well… aren't you listening to Narumi sensei?!" Anna and Nook asked in unison_

_"Well I wasn't around when he told you guys!?" Mikan answered_

_"Oh right…." The two mumbled._

_"So… when will this French class start?" Mikan asked_

_"Well …._

CHAPTER 13- **Bad day...**

"Well... Narumi Sensei told us that today's the start..." Anna answered (it's not actually a cliff hang coz' you already know when it'll start)

"Suka... why did he propose it?" Mikan asked

"Dunno... but we still need to look for Imai-San..." Anna replied

"Right... but don't tell me we're going to search for her in the whole academy?" Mikan asked in scepticism

"I think I saw her go to her lab..." Nonoko said

"Oh..." Mikan muttered

"Ok, let's stop chit-chatting and let's get moving!"Anna said and went away whilst dragging the two girls with her...

When they arrived at Hotaru's laboratory, with out hesitation they immediately went in...

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! Each one of them receives 2 shots

"Who told you to come in?" Questions Hotaru stonily

"It's um--" Anna was cut by Mikan for her stuttering

"Um--Amanatsu?!" Mikan said

"I'm currently fixing Amanatsu, go and see for yourselves, now tell me Who Told y'all to enter?" Hotaru said as she repeated her question sounding miffed

"No one... Please forgive us Hotaru!!" Mikan said pleadingly

"Hai! Hai! Gomen nasai Imai-San!!" the two girls agreed in unison

--

"Rei?" a girl asked half opens the door looking at the boy fixing his things

" **Oui, Daphne?**" Rei asked

"**Nous partons demain...**" Daphne replied

"**D'accord**" Rei replied and Daphne nods and left...

"Am gonna see you again **Mon chère**" Rei mumbled and a smile crept o his lips as he closed his luggage

(A/N: I'd be placing the translation in the end of the chapter, with out the pronunciations so... if you want to pronounce it just tell me!)

--

"Ne Natsume..." Ruka said

"Hmmm?" Natsume asked meaning to let Ruka continue his sentence

"What do you think of the French class Natsume?" Ruka asked

"I don't care about it Ruka..." Natsume answered as he continued reading his manga

"Aren't you interested?" Ruka asked looking at Natsume curiously, and then Natsume sighed putting his manga down

"Why put my interest in a foreign language? Why not cherish our own native tongues?" Natsume answered in a form of question (gosh...)

"Well, at least we could learn about it... what if someday we might go to France?" Ruka asked

"Then we have to learn it right then and there" Natsume answered and continued reading his manga again

Ruka felt silent, silence engulfed the vicinity...

Until this childish 18-year-old girl broke it...

"Natsume! Ruka-Pyon!" Mikan shouted from afar running her way to the two boys...

"WHAT THE?!" Natsume shot up glaring at the figure approaching them...

"Ugh... sorry... umm... aren't you going to attend Narumi-Sensei's class?" Mikan asked

"Hn." Natsume answered callously

"Right. How about you Ruka-Pyon?" Mikan asked but she kinda rolled her eyes when she said the word 'right'

"I might... but if Natsume wouldn't come... maybe I'll just stay here..." Ruka said 'maybe this time Natsume would agree...' he thought Mikan smirked inwardly

"Please Natsume?!" Mikan pleaded 'heh. I could see through him, and so to everyone else!' Mikan smirked

"What are you smirking about pineapples?" Natsume asked

"Pi-pi-pineapples?! You perverted Freak!!" Mikan screamed pointing an accusing finger at Natsume

"Damn! You've got a freaking loud voice!" Natsume commented

"Oh, you noticed?" Mikan asked

"Who wouldn't?" Natsume asked teasingly

"Anyway... did you already made up your mind?" Mikan asked

"Yes." Natsume answered

"So you're going to attend the French class? Huh **_moi bien-aimée_**?" Mikan asked sweetly (**my beloved** is the translation... you need to understand it NOW!)

"**_Oui, ma chère_**" Natsume smirked 'you're not the only one who knows French baka' Natsume thought (Yes, Darling)

"Natsume? You know how to speak in French?" Ruka asked inquisitively

"Kinda, but who cares?" Natsume answered still in a questioning form...

"Natsume-**_kun_**, of course I'm not the only one who knows how to speak French! But don't you think we need to enhance our tongues?" Mikan asked

"Yes I do think so..." Natsume said and looked at Ruka with a thought of 'I'll keep that in mind'

"I'm happy you've made up your mind Natsume! Let's go!" Ruka said

"You can go ahead, I'll go and call Hotaru..." Mikan said and they split up.

"HOTARU!!" Mikan shouted even she's not that far from Hotaru...

Baka, baka, baka!!

Mikan flew 67 yards from her usual position

She ran back so she won't miss her so-called best friend...

"That hurts Hotaru!! You Meany!" Mikan sobbed

"Urusai Baka" Hotaru scolded but still in the cold tone

"You might get late so, I thought I might just call for you..." Mikan said between sobs

"You don't need to call me you dim-wit! That's why I'm on my way to our class." Hotaru said and walked away with Mikan following close behind

French class...

"**Bonjour Chacun!!**" Narumi greeted his class

"Sensei? Please translate that" Sumire suggested

"Oh, it's 'Ohayou Mina' translated in French" Narumi said, Mikan rolled her eyes and remembered what happened yesterday between her and Sumire...

"Suka... Sensei? Would it be hard to learn French?" a couple of students asked

"I think so, but I know some of you are fast learners or maybe some of you _already _know how to speak in French" The blond man said as he placed emphasis on the word 'already' and he looked at Mikan and Hotaru as he mouthed that word

'Why the heck is he looking at me like that?!' Mikan thought seeming really shaken

Koko looked at her grinning deviously and back to the Narumi's lesson...

"Now what the heck is wrong with him?" She asked herself quietly but this didn't escape the ears of our gossip-infested teacher (sorry for using that term!!)

"Who's the 'him' you're referring to Mikan-Chan?" Narumi asked enquiringly as he tilted his head at the young woman and everyone looked at her including our prominent black cat

"Umm... nothing Narumi-Sensei... I'm referring to no one! Please continue your lesson" Mikan said fretfully as she felt her body tensed

"Alright... Anyway, back to our lesson... OK, I'm going to give you this translations and I want you to work up on a dialogue as if you were in a French restaurant... go in triads!" Narumi ordered as he passed out copies of the French translations.

Mikan, Anna and Nonoko immediately paired up

While Hotaru, Yuu and Koko

Sumire, Yura and another girl (god! I swear I know her name! Now I can't remember it! You know, the girl with the Instant teleportation Alice!)

Natsume, Ruka and Mochu, but of course, Natsume hardly cooperated unless Mikan looks at him with a smile plastered on her face, he'll cooperate so she won't notice that he's looking at her intently

And etcetera!!

"Ok, who's the waitress and who's the costumer?" Mikan asked excitedly

"I'd be the waitress, you two are best friends and you're going to order something!" Anna said as she clasped her hands imagining herself in her chef clothes while her eyes sparkled, Mikan and Nonoko sweat dropped upon seeing their friend

"Anyway... let's start!" Mikan said and Anna immediately snapped out of her trance

"Alright... hmmm... Mikan-Chan... You start the conversation!" Anna said

"Ok... **J'ai faim**" Mikan said dramatically (she said she's hungry)

"**Je voudrais des Pizza**" Nonoko added as she looked at her hand out intently

"**Oui Mademoiselles**" Anna answered dramatically, and Mikan looked at Nonoko with a prying look

"Why Pizza?" Mikan asked

"Umm... I can't think of anything, that's why" Nonoko answered smiling genuinely

"**Une portion de pizza!**" Mikan said looking at Anna who was looking at them

"**Ah! Oui Mademoiselle!**" Anna said hurriedly while browsing the hand out

"Kami! This is harder than I thought!" Anna sighed

20 minutes had past and...

"Ano Mina? Everyone had done practicing their dialogues?" Narumi asked

"Oui Monsieur!" Everyone answered in French but some didn't answer though, Narumi looked at his students with happiness visible in his eyes

"Ok! Let's begin! Let's start with Inchou's group!!" Narumi said and the class rep stood up with his group and started acting. Hotaru and Yuu as siblings and Koko being the waiter, Yuu activated his Alice as he made an illusionary restaurant

"**Un de ****lasagna****?**" Yuu asked (got confused if I need to use 'de' or 'le' sorry!)

"**Oui, s'il... ça me va**" Hotaru answered stoically

"**Deux portion de**** Lasagna****"** Yuu said as he looked at Koko, while Koko jot down the order

"**Oui, Monsieur, Mademoiselle**" Koko answered as he went to the illusionary counter

"Very good!... umm... Next would be... Natsume-Kun's group!" Narumi said, and then the room temperature unexpectedly rose up to ultimate level! (I was exaggerating, it's only 36 Celsius... but hey! That's really hot!!) But miraculously Mikan nullified it

Everyone sighed heavily

'god, I thought I'm gonna be roast' Koko thought as he wiped his sweat

'sheesh! Natsume's so morbid!' Mikan thought as she sweat dropped

"aheheh... Anyway... Natsume-Kun? Mind showing us what your group had been practicing for the past 25 minutes?" Narumi asked as he scratched his nape

"Natsume?" Ruka uttered Natsume's name as he looked at Natsume

"Nani?" Natsume asked

"Are we going to show them?" Mochu asked

"Our practicing will be useless if we won't..." Ruka said slowly

"fine" Natsume sighed and they went in front, Natsume, being the older brother of Ruka, and Mochu being the waiter. Mochu and Ruka exchanged a nervous look while Natsume's eyes twitched with a thought of 'damn gay teacher!' this made Mikan snicker Anna elbowed her and gave her a stop-snickering-and-participate look

"Gomen" Mikan said

"Just keep quite! For the past years, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun never participated in this kind of activities" Anna whispered to Mikan

"Really?" Mikan asked as she became really interested

"I'll tell you later" Anna offered

"Thanks!" Mikan answered and they watched the boys' little acting

(Let's skip the acting part, I'm kinda lazy to type them)

"OK Class, I hope this afternoon you could all participate to our new activity!" Narumi announced

"Role playing..." Everyone chorused in disappointment

"No, a game!!" Narumi said happily

"Yatta!" everyone cheered except for those people who hate playing

Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko were inseparable ever since that sleep over

They walked to the cafeteria chatting like normal girls, on their way to the cafeteria, many boys who they past by, gives a wolf-like howl or whistle, Which made Mikan and the other girls twitch their eye, Why?

Well... Mikan hates being the centre of attraction in school as in! Think about all the boys are doing that to you **only**, while the other girls... well hates being snubbed by the boys around them. Huh. Tough luck.

When they entered the Cafeteria, they went to their usual seats, and chatted, and argued about the food their going to eat...

"Well?" Mikan asked

"Well What?" Anna asked

"Well? What are we going to eat?!" Mikan asked desperately

"Food! Duh!! What else?! You wanna eat the table?!" Nonoko asked

"Ugh, No... are you OK Nonoko-Chan?" Mikan asked sounding worried

"YES! Now, will you two just freaking shut up?!" Nonoko asked angrily (Hotaru had earplugs in her ears, she's really aware, isn't she?")

"Ugh, yeah... sure..." Anna and Mikan stuttered

"She gets angry when she gets tired listening to the noise" Anna whispered

"Who wouldn't?" Mikan asked in a whisper

"Me... what are we going to eat?" Anna asked

"umm... Pizza?!" Mikan answered in a form of question

"Pizza? Umm... I think I'll just have a medley Salad" Anna said

"Fine, Then I'll have ummm... Stuffed green peppers!" _eewww, what the hell is that?! _ Was left unsaid, But her request made Anna green...

"Stuffed Green Peppers?!" Anna asked a bit loud which made everyone's attention turn to them

"EEEWWWWW!!" They all chorused

"Keep your noses out!!" Anna ordered as she glared at them, and immediately they returned to whatever they've been doing, but of course that 'whatever they are doing' made sounds... irritating sound if I might add!

"SHUT THE FREAKING HELL UP!!" Nonoko screamed and instantly the crowd just shut up: "Thank you" Nonoko said sweetly

"oh sh, Gomen nasai Nonoko-Chan... umm... how about you? What are you going to eat?" Mikan asked

"I think I just lost my appetite... I'll be in my lab if you need me, Ja!" Nonoko said gleefully as if nothing happened **at all**.

Anna and Mikan looked at each other and back to Nonoko who was now walking out of the cafeteria, they both sweat dropped at the sight

"Anyway, What's for lunch?" Anna asked, Mikan fell down Anime-style.

"How could you think for lunch if one of your friends just walked out of the cafeteria?" Mikan asked

"ummm... dunno, don't care, anyway... what's for lunch?" Anna asked again

"Let's just have Pizza OK?" Miikan suggested

"Fine with me" Anna answered, Mikan sweat dropped again, _'why didn't you told me that earlier?!'_ She thought

"umm OK... I'll just get some..." Mikan said finally standing up to the so called counter and 'ordered' the food.

After 40 minutes in the cafeteria, Hotaru went to her lab, Mikan went to her room, Anna went to Nonoko's lab and brought some food.

"i wish cellular phone was allowed in this academy, at the very least i could phone some of my friends." Mikan said and rolled over her bed

"I almost forgot... Who was the 2 other people chosen for the contest aside from me?" Mikan asked herself, then an Idea came into her mind she smiled and stood up changing her clothes. After some minutes she went out of the bathroom fully dresses, she was wearing a black leather boots, a white and black printed mini-skirt, printed with roses. A white sleeveless. Her hair was down

She went to Hotaru's lab and...

"What do you want?" Hotaru asked

"Ooohhhh, Nothing much..." Mikan said

"and why are you dressed up like that?" Hotaru asked still in an emotionless tone

"Umm... i was planning on going to central town with some friends..." Mikan answered

"And you came to ask if i can go?" Hotaru asked and Mikan nodded hastily

"Here's my answer... NO" Hotaru said

"But Hotaru--"

"I go, you fix Amanatsu, would you like that?" Hotaru asked

"Ugh... OK, I'll just ask the others..." Mikan answered and sweat dropped as she went out of Hotaru's lab.

So in the end, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, and Ruka are the only ones who agreed to come.

"umm... I'll just go near that ugh, store... come on Anna-chan!" Mikan said and took Anna's hand and went into a music store

"What are we doing _IN_ here?" Anna asked as she eyed Mikan suspiciously

"umm... i was going to ask you about earlier this morning... you know, when Natsume-kun's group had their play? And who else were chosen for the contest?" Mikan said

"Oh, That..." Anna mumbled

"Yes, That, now if you won't mind, would you share it?" Mikan asked

"Maybe, maybe not... Let's have another Sleep over!!" Anna said happily

"OK, but where? In your room?" Mikan asked

"Hmmm... Why not at Nonoko's?" Anna suggested

"Hmm... good Idea, Let's make her host the sleep Over! Hmm... are we going to invite some more people?" Mikan asked

"Sure, Let's have Imai-San, Yuu-kun, Ruka-Kun, Natsume-Kun--

"Koko, Sumire, Me, You and Miss Sakura" Nonoko continued

"Oh, Nonoko-Chan... what brought you here?" Mikan asked

"My feet brought me here." Nonoko said as she looked at the two girls suspiciously

"You can't have a sleep over at my room... with out my Permission" Nonoko said

"can we have the sleep over at your place? Can we? Can we?" Mikan asked just like a kid

"Sure! But... i think my room is too small for 9 people..." Nonoko said

"oh yeah, then how about your lab?" Anna asked

"You want a sleep over at my lab?!" Nonoko asked frantically

"Umm... No... But why not? We can bring Futons" Mikan suggested

"And food..." Anna added

"Yes, and we can decorate it... good thing we're here in Central Town." Nonoko said

"hmm... Let's go!... Umm... Anna-chan? Why don't you go and tell the boys that we're going shopping?" Mikan suggested

"Sure! I'll be back in a jiffy!" Anna said and dashed out of the music store...

"Hmm... we could use some music..." Mikan said as she looked around

"good Idea..." Nonoko mumbled as she too looked around the music store

She saw lots o' good songs, so she took the oral fixation vol. 2, and Fergie's Album while Mikan asked the clerk that she'll just had them 'burned' (you know Copy music to CD?! Not literally to burn!!)

"Ok, so 3 CDs. Hmmm..." Anna said

"Now... for our food..." Nonoko said then she went out of the store, Mikan paid for the 3 'stolen' CDs and followed Nonoko...

"you can't just walk out of that store without even paying for the CDs Nonoko-chan!!" Mikan said

"I know you'll pay for it..." Nonoko said as she continued walking

"really? Anyway... let's go shop for food!!" Mikan said

"That's actually what I've said earlier..." Nonoko said

"Whatever... Let's go already!!" Mikan said and the 3 girls went looking for the things they need for their sleep over

--

"You think Natsume would come?" Ruka suddenly asked

"doubtfully Yes." Koko answered

"I think not" Yuu said

"but... if he looks in the brighter side... maybe he'll agree..." Ruka said

"I hope it would be fun..." Yuu said

"of course it will be!" Koko said

"well... I've never been in a sleep over before... this would be my first time..." Yuu said

"Really?" Ruka and Koko asked doubtfully

"ugh... Yeah..." Yuu answered as a blush crept on his cheeks in embarrassment

When they arrived to the dorm

"what are we doing here again?" Koko asked

"we need to--" Yuu was cut off by Koko

"i know i know. We need to ask Natsume, Sumire, and Imai-san. Got it!" Koko said

"Then why did you ask?" Yuu asked

"well.. i just read your mind" Koko answered

"I'll go and ask Natsume, Koko, you'll ask Imai, and Yuu, Sumire" Ruka said

"Umm... can we switch?" Koko asked

"Sure" Ruka said and left.

"Food?" Mikan asked

"Check!" Anna said as she looked at the bags

"Music?" Nonoko asked

"Check!" Anna answered

"Decorations?" Mikan asked

"Incomplete, but Checked" Anna said

"OK! That's enough, we can go home now!!" Mikan cheered

"but what about the Futons?" Nonoko asked just like a kid begging for her candy

"Leave it to me..." Mikan said

"OK!" Anna and Nonoko said and they all left central town

When they arrived to their dorm, they immediately changed their clothes and went to class. Narumi was absent so a substitute took over, he has long black hair and he's really bizarre (guess you know who he is...)

Mikan was wide-eyed when she saw the man came in

"Konichiwa mina, Narumi was absent for some reasons... and that's why I'm here to take over his class..." the man explained in a husky voice Natsume glared at the substitute

"Ano-Sensei... we don't know your name yet... what's your name anyway?" Yura asked

"My name is Sergio, Sergio-Sensei for you" Sergio answered callously which sent shivers down to their spines

"Sensei? Why are you covered in jewelleries?" Sumire asked

"These Jewelleries are called Alice controllers, Natsume-kun has too." Sergio said and everyone looked at Natsume inquisitively giving him an 'aren't-you-going-to-explain?' look

"hn." That's what they only heard of him

"anyway... I also brought some for one lucky student from this class..." Sergio announced and every eyes was back on him, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume were uninterested

'He's the one who killed my mom!' Mikan thought angrily but nullified every Alice

'He's keeping Aoi from me!' Natsume thought glaring daggers at Sergio

'i can't read any minds!' Thought Koko desperately

"may i ask Mikan Sakura to stand up?" Sergio asked and Mikan snapped out of her trance and immediately stood up

"Yes sir?!" Mikan asked as she stood up looking at the teacher curiously

"I'm handing this bracelet and necklace to you. I believe that you have a strong Alice" Sergio said as he gave Mikan the Necklace, Mikan was about to take the jewellery until...

"her?! That good-for-nothing whore?!" Sumire asked as she objected, Mikan greeted her teeth and her eyebrows furrowed as she clenched her fist

"Yes. The girl you call worthless bitch has much stronger Alice than you Ms. Shouda" Sergio smirked

"But Sensei!" Sumire whined but...

"Stop it Sumire!" Natsume said and stood up and started walking out

"Natsume-kun... nande?" Sumire yelped

"Leaving so soon Natsume?" Sergio asked

"Leave me alone Sergio!" Natsume hissed (he just road into Persona's plans)

"Vicious are we now?" Sergio questioned

"you made me into this!" Natsume retorted

'Natsume! You're saying too much things!' Ruka thought panicky

And when Natsume saw Ruka's facial expression realized the same thing and stopped talking, and went out

"-smirks- Well then Ms. Sakura. Would you like me to put this on your neck for you?" Sergio asked as he gestured Mikan to turn around so he can place the necklace... (Natsume comes back in...)

"I didn't even agree yet!" Mikan whined

"Whether you like it or not, I'm going to place this on you!" Sergio said and placed his grip on Mikan's shoulders (the Alice controllers could only be removed by the person who placed it to the bearer. I think that was I actually read.)

"Owwww!!" Mikan whined

'oowwww!! He's grip is really strong!'

**'HE IS the man who killed our mother right?'**

'who are you anyway?'

**'Who am I? Well... I am you'**

'You are me? You mean you're my Inner self?'

**'how dumb can you get? YES! DUH!'**

'oh right... my shoulder aches like hell!!'

**'Bear with it Mikan! You're a good actress! And you're better than Tyra Banks and Heidi Klum in modelling!'**

'you flatter me...'

"Sakura Mikan? Are you even listening to me?" Sergio asked as he looked at the girl

"She was daydreaming Sensei!" Sumire said and laugh

"Sakura, i want to talk to you after class alone." Sergio said

'NO!' Mikan thought

"No what Mikan-chan?" Koko asked

"Ugh... i said no because I'm going to be punished!" Mikan said as she quickly made a lied because she knows that Koko already heard her thought

"Right..." Koko said and snickered

"Anyway. Class dismissed" Sergio said

"Sensei! You didn't even teach us anything!" Yura said

"Yes I did. I told you what Alice controllers are" Sergio said

"Just leave will you?" Natsume asked (Go Natsume!! Woohoo!!)

"I'll talk to you later" Sergio said and left (how could he just leave like that?!)

Mikan felt so dumb the whole time...

After that, they all went to their do their usual routines

Then Anna had a bright Idea... (that's what my lil' couz' told me... a bright Idea)

"Look we could invite Miyuki, Mayumi, your brothers, and some of your friends and a friend of Miyuki!!" Anna giggled (she even said we could Invite Miyuki and ate Mayumi over; and we call a girl who's older than us 'ate'; read as written)

"hmmm... 9 of us... plus 2, plus 4 and plus 1" Mikan said as she counted the number of people they'll be having and...

"there would be 16 of us! YES! This would be so fun!!" Anna said

"ask Nonoko if she'll agree" Mikan said monotonously

"are you se-

"Yes I am. So go!" Mikan said a bit annoyed (Try to imagine a sleepover with 16 people?)

Then Anna scurried away, Mikan sighed she just leaned on the Sakura tree (didn't i tell you where she is? Oh, silly me!)

"Such a bad day! Seeing the guy i hated for more than 10 years! Ugh!" Mikan gasped out loud then...

"Hey Natsume? Why don't you come down and talk to me?" Mikan suggested out of the blue, even though she didn't saw our favourite flame caster there, but up in the Sakura tree, there was a **very **bewildered black cat 'how did she? Never mind... she found me at anyways...' thought Natsume and jumped down the Sakura tree

"hn?" he... umm.. Asked

"hn? What do you mean by 'hn' Natsume?" Mikan asked

"what?" Natsume asked again (that's much better Natsume... at least i could understand it)

"umm... you know the teacher who took over Narumi-sensei's class... or let's say... the substitute for Narumi-Sensei... he's got a scary aura... did you notice it?" Mikan asked sounding a bit worried

"yeah... he's my teacher in my Ability type class" Natsume answered

"what's your Ability type anyway?" Mikan asked

"It's dangerous" Natsume answered

"what's dangerous?" Mikan asked inquisitively

"you don't get it do you?" Natsume asked as he smirked

"if i did, i won't be asking you right?" Mikan answered in a form of a question too

"My ability type is dangerous type. He's my teacher." Natsume answered monotonously

"sheesh. You don't need to make it sound like you're trying warn me" Mikan said as she sweat dropped

"I want it to sound like a warning" Natsume said monotonously _again_

"doushite?"Mikan asked really curios

"tch... be quite" Natsume said out of a sudden and pushed Mikan to his side just like protecting her

"Show yourself Persona!" Natsume told no one, and then a man with a white mask who's wearing black came out of the bushes. Mikan's eyes widened

"he's--he's--" Mikan stuttered as she pointed an accusing finger at the mysterious white masked man

"oh? So you remembered my Sakura petal?" Persona asked

"I'm **_so_** not your Sakura Petal and never will be! You ass!" Mikan screamed

"What pretty vocabulary... didn't your mom taught you about that?" Persona asked as he smirked

"she's gone! You knew it!" Mikan retorted Natsume stayed silent the whole time, not bothering to interrupt the verbal fight of the two

"would you like to see her again?" Persona asked as his' smirk grew wider

"what?! Are you on crack?! For Pete's sake she's dead?! So you're gonna kill me?!" Mikan shouted angrily

"you're wrong about that Sakura... she's alive... but... you need to do me favour..." Persona said

"what is it?" Mikan asked, this time it's Natsume's turn to have his eyes widen

"No, Mikan!" Natsume said as he holds Mikan back

"Natsume-kun... please... I miss my mom... and i want to see her again... so please..." Mikan said as she looked at Natsume pleadingly. He just sighed and let her go

"good choice Sakura... You'll work under me... you'll be with Natsume in trainings and Missions" Persona said

"Missions?! Persona! You can't let her go on Missions!" Natsume said

"because she'll get hurt? You're being too soft Kuro-neko..." Persona said sounding disappointed

'Natsume? Care? For me?' Mikan thought in disbelief

"hn." Was the only err... word Natsume can say

"Natsume-kun" Mikan uttered his name... She's really happy that Natsume also cared for her so...

"Natsume-kun... please let me do this... I'm doing this because i want to see my mom... and i want to protect you too..." Mikan said but she uttered the last sentence quietly, but Persona heard it and he smirked

"She's already decided Kuro... so... you can't do anything" Persona said

"whatever" Natsume said and waked away

"Anyway Sakura... you'll need a new Identity..." Persona said

"what kind?" Mikan asked

"something that could cover your true identity... from your classmates, friends and etcetera." Persona said

"like what?!" Mikan asked again

"code name and a mask" Persona said

'I'll get my revenge on you after my first mission _Sensei..._'Mikan thought as she looked at Persona

"Shiro-Neko... here." Persona said as he gave Mikan a white cat mask, and she took it without a word

"you'll start training tomorrow" Persona said and left. Mikan was left dumb founded, well how could he just leave her like that?! Then she started worrying on what her brothers will say. Or Hotaru?! what will she say? Will she freak out?!. She hurriedly went away to catch up to Natsume. (I can't believe myself letting Persona go that easy!!)

"Hey Natsume! Matte!!" Mikan said as she tried to cutch up with Natsume

"why? Why did you do it?" Natsume asked

"It's my decision... i want to help you" Mikan said and blushed 'Why the heck am I blushing?!' Mikan thought, good thing Natsume was looking straight at his way. Not at hers... he's not looking at her coz' he might ugh... blush. (way to go Mikan!!)

"hey... Ruka told me about a sleep over or something..." Natsume started

"Ugh... yeah... you're coming right?" Mikan asked reassuringly

"maybe... if i won't have a mission..." Natsume answered

"What kind of missions do you take Natsume?" Mikan asked

"Hard ones..." Natsume answered

"Like what for an example?" Mikan asked

"Rescue missions, Assassinations, and others" Natsume answered, Mikan's eyes widened

"WHAT?!" Mikan screamed

"You're just beside me! You don't have to scream!" Natsume scolded

"Sorry..." Mikan mumbled as she reddened

"Forget it..." Natsume said as he walked ahead of Mikan going to his room

"Bye..." Mikan mumbled as she turned around to head for her dorm

When she reached a small fountain (there's a fountain in GA right?) Her brothers are there talking to each other

"Hey lil' sis" Ryu greeted

"What are you doing here baka?" Kyu asked

"is that how you greet your little sister Niisan?" Mikan asked sweetly

"You're my sister? Oh i thought you weren't my sis!" Kyu said and smiled cockily

"Grrr!! Why do I hate you so much?!" Mikan asked frantically as she stomped her way to her room

"I didn't even have the time to ask her if where she went! Kyu! It's your entire fault!" Ryu said as he followed his sister

"why do i have a feeling that I'm gonna get in trouble later?" Kyu asked and followed his siblings

Mikan walked inside her room and sobbed on her bed, Ryu knocked gently

"Come in, it's unlocked" Mikan said hoarsely (she'd been sobbing)

"Mikan? Are you OK? Hey... It's OK... why are you crying?" Ryu asked as he went in closing the doors behind, he walked to his sister and sat on the bed, he pulled Mikan up who's Sobbing like a child who's candy was taken away from her

"Niisan? Okaa-san's alive is she?" Mikan asked

"Mikan... She passed away... you know that..." Ryu said as he wiped her tears away

"but Niisan! I saw the man who killed Kaasan! And he told me that she's still Alive!" Mikan said

"she's dead Mikan... but if you think she's still Alive... I'll let you go on with your belief..." Ryu said brotherly (Ryu got angry when he heard that Mikan saw the man who killed their mom but kept his Emotions in tucked. His first priority is to calm his sister down)

"Niisan... I miss everyone..." Mikan said

"Everyone? Who?" Ryu asked in shock who was 'everyone'?

"You know... Rei... Hanna... Rachelle... I miss France and America..." Mikan said as she sobbed on her brother's lap

"It's OK... you'll get over it... and I don't want you talking about that French guy... he kinda creeps me out" Ryu said as he remembered something

"Niisan! He's not that bad!" said as she slapped Ryu's shoulder playfully

"yes he is! I even remembered when he let you ride on his Motor cycle! You almost got killed!" Ryu said as he's eyebrows furrowed

"Come on Niisan! He's really nice! And he's ugh... Nevermind... BTW! Are you coming on the sleepover that my friends had been talking about?" Mikan asked out o a sudden

"Yes... i think so" Ryu answered as he snickered, even thought his sister is already a teen, she really acts like a kid

"hey... where's Kyu-nii?" Mikan asked

"I'm here Aho!" Kyu said and went in

"can you please stop calling me names? My name is Mikan! Mi-Kan! Mikan!" Mikan told her brother

"you know what Kyu? You really need to forget the past... it already happened! There's no need on going back to it!" Ryu said

"It's not like forgiving her is so easy! Killing both of our parents!" Kyu retorted

"I.DID.NOT.KILL.OUR.PARENTS!!" Mikan screamed crying again

"Mikan! No! Please stop crying!" Ryu said panicky

"Ryu-nii! You can't go on her side! She's the one who killed our parents!" Kyu said

"Look! Dad died when he saved a little boy in the Sakura festival and Mom... she didn't die she ugh... teleported!" Mikan said angrily pointing an accusing finger at her brother

"How could you say that she teleported when there was ashes over the house and the house was trashed?!" Kyu retorted

"a man trashed the house!" Mikan said (it doesn't make sense Mikan!)

"and you told us that a man killed Kaasan! You saw it with your own two eyes! He touched kaasan's forehead and then she vanished leaving a stack of ashes! And you didn't even do anything about it!" Kyu said

"Look! Stop the fight! Please Kyu! Just forgive her! For Pete's sake! She's our sister!" Ryu said being the eldest he needs to do such thing

"yeah sure! I might forgive her but i will never forget what she did! Oh right! She didn't do anything! That's why i hate her!" Kyu said

Mikan cried harder and Ryu calmed her down, while Kyu left

"It wasn't your fault Mikan... he's just too stubborn to forget" Ryu said attempting to calm her down

--

"And your point is?" Narumi asked

"That Mikan would be in trouble" Serina answered Narumi sweat dropped, she had been telling quotes and explained them to him, all of those only meant a very simple thing? That Mikan would get into trouble?

"what kind Serina?" Misaki asked

"Persona... he... Oh hi persona!" Serina suddenly said when she saw Persona went in

"What are you three talking about?" Persona asked

"Oh nothing! Nothing really!" They all said in unison waving their hands in denial

"are you sure?" Persona asked raising a brow at the three teachers

"yes! Now please hurry and get out!" Narumi said and sweat dropped

"hn. Oh before I forgot... Tell Noda that I'd be taking his student and tell him to shift her to dangerous ability type" Persona said

"WHAT?!" the three screamed

"and don't you ask why... Narumi... you know that she's got a very good Alice, right? It'd be useful for the Academy" Persona said

"But--" Narumi tried to Object but Persona just left without any farewell

"She's got a powerful Alice Narumi?" Misaki asked

"Yes. She's got the Copy, restore, erase, steal and Nullifying Alice..." Narumi answered disappointingly

"how did she get those Powerful Alices?!" Serina asked

"Her mother was our classmate... Remember Azumi Yuka?" Narumi asked

"You mean--? Kami! I knew it from the start! Those eyes and auburn locks! She's definitely an Azumi type!" Serina said as she remembered Yuka and Mikan's face (hair included, even though it's not a part of the face)

"I've heard that Yuka had been working with the AAO..." Misaki said

"correction! She'd been letting the AAO work for her! She's the leader!" Narumi said

"What?! You mean Persona is trying to let Mikan fight her own mother?" Serina asked wide-eyed

"yes. It seems like that..." Narumi answered everyone in the room was wide-eyed except for Narumi, he was disappointed at the same time worried, what if Persona do something to harm Mikan? Was the only thought crossing his mind. Even the wind blows coldly, now one can say of what will happen tomorrow that includes me wishing that I'll get the best of reviews from this chapter... and chapter 14 would be about the sleepover that our brunette had been talking about! Ciao!!

* * *

Blacktangerine012: Ok Mina! The chapter ends here! I promise I'll do everything i can to update/upload faster!! And did you like it? I hope so... it'd been a while since i updated this fic... and thanks for the ideas **moi bien-aimee** readers and reviewers gave me!! And sorry if i always focus on the conversations... I'm a scrip writer in our club... Theatre Arts and Teatro Filipino... hehe. Oh yeah... did you enjoy reading this Chapter? If you did please leave a comment, if not... leave something for me... I accept Flames, but don't be so hard on me... I promise I'll do my next chapter more enjoyable for all o'yah!

And the translations are here:

**Oui, Daphne? - Yes, Daphne?**

**Nous partons demain - we're leaving tomorrow**

**D'accord** **- OK, Sure **(and every word which also means 'yes'!)

**Mon chère - My dear**

**_Moi bien-aimée_**?** - My Beloved**

**_Oui, ma chère _****- Yes, Darling**

**Bonjour Chacun!! - Good Day everyone!!/ Hello Everyone!!**

**J'ai faim - I'm ****hungry**

**Je voudrais des Pizza - I want/would like Pizza**

**Oui Mademoiselles - Yes Miss **(-es?!)

**Une portion de pizza! - One order of Pizza!**

**Ah! Oui Mademoiselle! - Ah! Yes Miss! **('Miss' don't have plural right?)

**Oui Monsieur! - Yes mister/sir**

**Un de lasagna?- one Lasagna?**

**Oui, s'il... ça me va- Yes, please... that's OK by me**

**Deux portion de Lasagna - Two orders of Lasagna**

**Oui, Monsieur, Mademoiselle - Yes ****Mister****, Miss**

I've been worrying that this story won't be continued... but look at the thirteenth chapter! Uploaded at last! Don't forget to leave your reviews! I accept anything!!

Love y'all!! And have fun in school!!

Oh yeah... warning: the next chapter might take some time for you to read it... I might upload it a bit late again... SORRY!! And PM me if you didn't understand some parts of the chappie... i might clear things up for you, Ja!


	14. Sleepover sounds stupid, demo it’s not t

Passion for Fashion

Summary: 18 year old model/actress Mikan Sakura was asked by her manager and best

Friend Hotaru Imai to go to a private school in Tokyo…

Blacktangerine012: Updated it!! He-he. I've got nothing to say...please be aware of the dreadful/foul words I'm using... Gomen!! And if you didn't notice, Yuka became a classmate of Narumi, which is supposed to be his Senpai!! Ha-ha! I've changed their ages too! Aoi would be younger than Natsume!! And 'ate' Mayumi really isn't 17 years old... I forgot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in here... how sad...

Claimer: I own the plot! He-he

_Previously: _

_"She's got a powerful Alice Narumi?" Misaki asked_

_"Yes. She's got the Copy, restore, erase, steal and Nullifying Alice..." Narumi answered disappointingly_

_"How did she get those Powerful Alices?!" Serina asked_

_"Her mother was our classmate... Remember Azumi Yuka?" Narumi asked_

_"You mean--? Kami! I knew it from the start! Those eyes and auburn locks! She's definitely an Azumi type!" Serina said as she remembered Yuka and Mikan's face (hair included, even though it's not a part of the face)_

_"I've heard that Yuka had been working with the AAO..." Misaki said_

_"Correction! She'd been letting the AAO work for her! She's the leader!" Narumi said_

_"What?! You mean Persona is trying to let Mikan fight her own mother?" Serina asked wide-eyed_

_"Yes. It seems like that..." Narumi answered_

Chapter 14: **Sleepover sounds stupid, demo it's not that stupid.**

Natsume's POV (this Chapter starts in Natsume's POV, and also ends with Natsume's POV)

I'm trying to take a short nap but I can't! My body and mind won't cooperate, I've been thinking about the sleepover Ruka told me earlier this afternoon and Polka, a while ago... maybe I should just go... I'm gonna see if it sucks more than I think it will...

"That's it!" I gasped I stood up, I sighed heavily and looked out of the window, the sun is already setting... from what I know, sleepovers starts between 6 to 8 and ends when the people are already asleep, meaning they're gonna sleep in only one room. It doesn't make sense to me... why go to other's room to sleep if you have your own room? I went out of my room still dressed in my school uniform; I went to my favourite spot... the Sakura tree... I climbed the tree and sat on one of its branches, I can even hear the voices chattering, laughing and the bird's chirping...

_Flashback- _(still in Natsume's POV meaning the only things he heard)

_"Natsume-kun... please... I miss my mom... and I want to see her again... so please..." Polka said as she looked at me pleadingly. I just sighed and let her go_

_"Good choice Sakura... You'll work under me... you'll be with Natsume in trainings and Missions" The bastard Persona said_

_"Missions?! Persona! You can't let her go on Missions!" I practically shouted at him_

_"Because she'll get hurt? You're being too soft Kuro-neko..." Persona said sounding disappointed what a fake act!_

_ "hn." I can't think of anything better to say_

_ "Natsume-kun... please let me do this... I'm doing this because I want to see my mom..." Polka said_

_"She's already decided Kuro... so... you can't do anything" Persona said_

_"Whatever" I said and walked away_

_-End of flashback_

Why would she take such risk just to see her mother?... well... even I did take those risks just to see my sister... but her? That idiotic girl? If this was a movie... I'd better quit, so that I could see my sister... but this is reality Natsume!! Then I heard a familiar voice coming below the tree I'm currently sitting on...

"You know... rumours are fast... just imagine! A girl just saw Sakura, then she starts telling her friends about it then next day the whole academy knows it!" a high-pitched annoying voice blurted out (as Natsume would define it) Kami! I swear if I come out from my 'hiding place' she will surely chase me and her idiotic friends, I'd better stay here...

"Shouda-Sama... I've heard that you were invited to the sleepover of Nonoko-san... what are you going to do?" another annoying girl asked

"Of course I'm coming! I'll use my opportunity to spy on Sakura-Whore! And I'll surely see Ruka-kun!... maybe not Natsume-kun... but at least I'll see my second love!" the pathetic Shouda squealed, which made my ears not literally bleed. But somewhat ached... wait... WHAT?! Second love? I think I'd better not show up in that sleepover if this pathetic girl will come!

When I saw them leave, I sighed... how pathetic can they be? So I went down the Sakura tree. hang on... That's Ruka... what's he talking with Imai?! I hope Imai won't mind if I listen to their conversation...

"Look Nogi. If you think you'll get to touch Mikan... Think again... I need her for my financial affairs" Imai warned Ruka, but What The Fucking Hell are they talking about?! But I sweat dropped about her needing Polka for her financial affairs

"I-Imai-san... It's not what you think it is... Etto...Etto.." Ruka said as he begun to stutter... what is he stuttering about?! I don't even know what the hell they are talking about! (I know Natsume's so 'OOC' but it's he's thoughts!!)

"then tell me what I'm thinking" Imai challenged with her stoic expression

"Ugh... you're thinking that I like Sakura-san.. And... ugh... ummm..." Ruka stuttered, so that's what they've been talking about!

"Right. Then what do you mean Nogi?" Imai asked... this conversation is interesting... (As he smirked)

"Etto... etto... ano... ano... nande mon ai..." Ruka Stuttered...being his best friend... I feel so stupid that I didn't know he could stutter like that!

"Spit it out already Nogi!" Imai said a bit pissed off I might add... tch. How stupid... I'd better get going before I'll get caught

So I went back to my room... reading my Shounen manga

END OF POV

"Ryu-nii? If you plan on going to the sleep over... please be aware that they still don't know my celebrity part..." Mikan said

"Wakata... but Mikan-Chan... If I see you flirting with some guy... I will personally bring him to hell itself" Ryu warned

"Why would I flirt with some guy if I don't even like anybody from the people we invited to the sleep over!" Mikan answered

"How about the raven-haired boy? He's kind of handsome I presume that you like him" Ryu said

"You mean Natsume? Get a life Niisan! He's the last person I'll like in this world! He's even nastier than Kyu-Niisan!" Mikan blurted out

"Right. But he's popular... I've heard that from some high school students and colleges... you know... I actually don't wanna see you with him... or any popular guys..." Ryu said

"Why?" Mikan asked really curious (how about you? Wouldn't you be so curious if you're popular while your relatives wants you to end up with somebody who's not even popular?!)

"well... If you want somebody who's popular like you... make sure he will never break your heart... me and Hotaru and all your friends will surely bring Hell to him" Ryu said

"Ha-Ha Niisan you scared me... I won't like somebody because of popularity... I'll like someone if he knows how to take care of a woman's heart..." Mikan said

"Good logic" Ryu commented

"He-he... so... Ryu-nii... have you met Misaki-senpai? Or Tsubasa-Senpai yet?" Mikan asked

"You mean those people from the SA class? You're from there too right? Yep. I did. They're pretty much fun to be with" Ryu answered

"umm... Have you met my friends?" Mikan asked

"Not all of them... that's why I plan on going to the sleepover..." Ryu answered (never thought that you could invite celebrities in a 'normal' Sleepovers!!)

"Hey, **_Mikan_**Ryu-Niisan... Narumi sensei asks for our presence in the faculty room" Kyu said as he placed a very deep emphasis on Mikan's name

"Oh! You finally decided to call me with my christened name?! That's good news!" Mikan said sarcastically

"Then I'll call you baka, or Aho then" Kyu retorted as he stuck his tongue out

"Oh you wouldn't dare!" Mikan said as she activated a copied Alice which is the Alice of Fire, and Kyu being aware of that activated his tool Manipulation Alice.

'Kuso! The things I'll be using could be burned! Argh!' Kyu thought angrily as he slapped himself mentally 15 times

But he still tried, manipulating a vase, porcelain I might add Plus! It cannot be burned so it flew directly to Mikan, targeting her face/head. Luckily for her, Ryu took immediate actions, teleporting the three of them to the faculty room where Narumi is expecting them.

"ah--oh... so what's with the fire ball Mikan-Chan?" Narumi suddenly asked as he noticed Mikan's fireball at hand with her surprised look while Kyu's menacing grin

"Ano Sensei... me and my brother were just practicing our fighting skills while using our Alices..." Mikan immediately lied but Narumi noticed this but he just bit the hook.

"What about your fighting skills?" Narumi asked

"Ano... I'm going to star in an action Movie... with super powers... so we're practicing it" Kyu grinned, Ryu snickered

"Anyway... you might be curious on why did I call you three here... ano Ryu-kun, would you mind to call Imai-san here? She's also concerned with the plans so if you wouldn't mind..." Narumi said telling Ryu to call Hotaru

"no problem Sensei!" Ryu answered as he teleported to Hotaru's current location. Her laboratory.

"ano... Hotaru-san?" Ryu started, he was aware that Hotaru might use her inventions if he just barged in and ask her to come with him, just what Mikan always do. (no nasty thoughts! Ryu doesn't like Hotaru!! He's as the same age as Subaru!!)

"nani?" Hotaru in a pissed yet cold tone asked

"Narumi sensei asks for your presence" Rei answered courteously as he asked for her hand (not court, or marrying! Please people! Just bite the hook!!)

"Ok." Hotaru simply stated and took Ryu's hand, and they teleported back to the Faculty room

"Back!" Ryu said

"ok so we're already complete! Why don't we go to somewhere no one can see, hear, and smell us... any suggestions?" Narumi asked

"My laboratory" Hotaru answered

"Yeah, her Laboratory." Mikan agreed and then they hold on each other's hand and... Teleport!

-Hotaru's lab.

"so... I'm here to talk about another of you famous people... It's about a French-Japanese Actor from France, and The famous director, Mr. Mamoto Kentaru" Narumi said

"When?" Hotaru immediately asked knowing that she could busy herself with something better; blackmailing another celebrity friend

"I still don't know... I think it'll be on... ahh! I forgot!!" Narumi tried and sighed in despair, how could he forget such important detail?! Everyone sweet dropped excluding the notorious Ice queen

"ugh, Narumi-sensei? What about the 'plans' you were talking about awhile ago?" Mikan suddenly asked (when he said that Hotaru is also concerned with the 'plans')

"Ah! Right! Well... Knowing that you could sing, would you sing for the poem contest?" Narumi asked

"I thought it was only for the poems? Why do I still need to sing?" Mikan asked

"so that the audience won't get bored, some of the students could easily get bored" Narumi reasoned

"Oh, OK!" Mikan agreed

"But Maybe it would be filmed... you know... coz' the 2 guests might come before the contest" Narumi said

"Ugh, Naru-sensei? Can we leave now? I think it only concerns Mikan and Hotaru-san" Ryu interrupted

"No, but if you insist, I'll tell you what you're going to do... You'd be playing with a band, and I hope you'll do your best" Narumi said

"Is that all?" Kyu asked sounding bored

"Hai!" Narumi answered

"Ok, Ja!" and Ryu placed his hands on Kyu's Shoulder and teleported

"How much would be our proceeds?" Hotaru asked Mikan and Narumi sweet dropped as Hotaru's eyes glistened with dollar signs

"umm... it would be 500,000 yens each" Narumi answered

"good enough, but is that all?" Hotaru asked, seeming to be hungry for money

"Ano, It would be 50 points for returning the Alice Festival" Narumi answered

"You mean we could still have the Festival?! Sugoi!!" Mikan smiled and her eyes sparkled

"Hai! Hai! Mikan-Chan!!" Narumi confirmed

"Baka, we still need to prepare for your stupid sleepover" Hotaru said

"AHHHHHH!! I almost forgot!! Ja ne Narumi-sensei!!" Mikan said and ran out while Hotaru scooted with her duck scooter

--

back in Natsume's room

"hey Ruka, I saw you talking with Imai, what are have you been talking about? Especially with her?" Natsume asked

"Ahh, nothing... she was just telling me that ugh... umm... I told her that I don't like Sakura-san" Ruka answered

"But you are... don't lie to me Ruka, I've known you since childhood" Natsume stated impassively

"Sorry Natsume... Anyway, are you coming to the sleep over?" Ruka asked changing the topic

"Your changing subjects, but I don't think I will, it sounds stupid" Natsume answered

"But Natsume! At the very least just enjoy this night? Just for once Natsume?" Ruka insisted

"Fine. What do I need to bring?" Natsume asked but he really don't like doing or going there

"Ugh, Night clothes? PJs?" Ruka answered as if unsure of his answer

"Are you sure?" Natsume asked, doubting Ruka

"Ye-yeah..." Ruka answered

"Fine. Help me then" Natsume suddenly said and stood up from his position, walking to his walk-in wardrobe (COOL!!)

'Sigh... at least he would come...' Ruka thought and followed Natsume in.

(10 minutes had passed)

"So?" Natsume started as he leaned on the wall

"you just need to Open up and be yourself" Ruka stated

"be myself is fine but I would never open up" Natsume said seriously

"Ok, but Games that asks anything personal must be answered" Ruka warned

"Whatever" Natsume answered

"Can we now leave?" Ruka asked and Natsume just shrugged, so the two (not to mention Hot!) Boys walked out of the room and the building going at the Sakura Tree. It was said that they'll meet up at the Sakura tree, where Natsume always stays. And everyone was there! (the 16 of them?!)

"Ano Minna... we can go to Nonoko-Chan's lab now..." Mikan said, seeing how much people going to the sleepover, she sweet dropped

So they walked going to Nonoko's lab, it was big! But compared to Hotaru's lab, 'twas nothing compared to it (in the Anime series, the working room of Hotaru was small, but the lab was big. So let's say in this fic, it was 10 times as big as in the Anime series), the Lab was neatly in order. The chemicals were set in place, it was on their shelves, and everything was organized properly!

The boys started to huddle in one side of the room talking about everything!

And the girls did the same but after 20 minutes, somebody found it really boring, talking about their daily lives for 20 minutes so...

"Minna! Why don't we play Truth or dare!" Mikan said

"Yeah! Talking is boring! Let's play it!" Anna said

"doing almost everything is boring. I just want some peace" guess who

"don't be stubborn Natsume-kun! We'll just play Truth or dare! As if that'll kill you!!" Mikan said and pouted cutely which made Sumire glare at her and burn in jealousy, Ryu's eyes narrowed at Mikan dangerously, and everyone just had their face. (duhh!!)

"Whatever Polka... or is it leaf prints?" Natsume asked, as he started to tease Mikan

"Shut up pervert!" Mikan stuck her tongue out

"Mikan-Chan? Can we now proceed to the game?" Misaki suggested

"Sure Misaki-senpai!" Mikan agreed and stood up

"Matte! I wanted you all to meet my friend!!" Miyuki interrupted and stood up as well

"Who?" Everyone asked

"Hijiri Youichi-kun" Miyuki answered and giggled, and pulled the grey-haired teal-eyed boy up who actually refuses to stand up.

"You don't have to pull me up you ugly girl; I know how to stand on my own" Youichi glared at Miyuki and everyone just sweat dropped except for our favourite flame-caster, who was actually on a deep thought.

-Natsume's POV

Why would Youichi be here? Is he a friend of that Saito?

Darn it!

"Nii-san!!" Youichi called me and walked to me

"Nii-san?!" Polka, I mean leaf-prints asked in disbelief, I just smirked, everyone seemed to be silent

"Come here Youichi-kun! Come here to Nee-Chan!" Permy/ugly hag/pathetic and annoying girl suddenly called out to Youichi

"get lost you hag" Youichi said as he activated his demon summoning Alice, Making Everyone screamed in fright, but not me, Ruka, Imai, and the 2 celebrities

Leaf-print seemed to be the first to calm down and sat back, she sighed heavily and wiped her sweat

"Hijiri-San... would you mind to let the summoned demons return to wear the heck they came from?" Leaf-print suggested calmly, and then Youichi smiled at her, WHA?! Smile at her?! No way! No one ever made him smile except me or Ruka! What the hell is wrong with Youichi? But I just remained as cold as ever.

"Nee-Chan!" Youichi suddenly said and walked to Leaf-print, I just looked at him walk his way to the idiot. (can't believe Natsume got so many names to call Mikan!)

-END OF POV-

"Nee-Chan!" Youichi suddenly said and walked to Mikan

"Ugh, You-Chan?" Mikan answered, Youichi hugged her which made Sumire mad, and just kept silent, Kyu noticing this walked to Sumire and sat beside her

"hey, you're Sumire Shouda right? I'm Kyu Sakura" Kyu said and looked at Sumire, Sumire in the other hand, her eyes turned to heart shapes, Hotaru taking picture, Ryu laughing, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko. Shocked, Misaki, and Tsubasa giggling, Ruka, Youichi, and Natsume, expressionless, Miyuki and Mayumi jaws dropped. And Mikan was wide-eyed

(gosh, having 16 characters in one setting is hard! I might not mention their names, Let's say they'll serve as back ground kay? Kay. Let's focus on 2 to 4 people at a time)

Youichi hugged Mikan and whispered something to her, and because she knew that somewhat something like this would happen, she activated her nullifying Alice

"I know that you are the model and Actress Mikan Sakura" Youichi whispered

"How did you know?" Mikan whispered back

"Don't ask. I just know." Youichi answered

"Promise me you'll never tell anyone okay? Okay. Now problem solved." Mikan said not giving Youichi a chance to answer

"Can we go back now on playing Truth or dares? And no more delays!!"Misaki practically screamed

"OKAY!" some of them answered, Hotaru brought out an Invention.

"Invention 1802, Automatic chooser. It's mainly used for choosing somebody, instead of spinning things, you just have to press the green button and a name will appear on the screen and It's the one you've chosen. No cheats. It only costs 15,000 rabbits" Hotaru said, she's apparently talking with the readers, characters, and the authoress herself. And everyone sweat dropped (and you sweat dropped too... hey come on! Just do it!!)

Mikan volunteered Nonoko to be the first one for she's the one who hosted the sleep over.

"Mayumi-Chan, Truth or dare?" Nonoko asked excitedly

"umm... Dare!" Mayumi said

"Ok, there's a chemical over my working desk, and take a sip in it" Nonoko dared

"I'll choose truth" Mayumi suddenly changed her mind, not taking the dare

"Nah-uh! If you can't do the dare you have to walk around like a duck 3 times!" Nonoko said

"fine I'll do your stupid dare!" Mayumi pouted and walked to Nonoko's working desk, seeing the pink liquid potion she hesitantly took a sip on it (it was actually on a see-through glass) and she tasted it and...

"Taste like strawberry... what was it Nonoko-Chan?" Mayumi asked

"that's the potion I'm supposed to mix in the ice cream I'm making" Nonoko answered

"oh... OK! I'm next!" Mayumi said and pressed the green button (as what the inventor Imai would say) and the screen showed the name 'Nogi Ruka'

"Ok Ruka-kun! Truth or dare?" Mayumi asked

"Truth." Ruka answered seriously

"Who among the girls in here would you prefer to hug?" Mayumi asked

"Sakura-san, she seemed to be the only one to be ugh, Nice and normal?" Ruka answered feeling unsure of what he said

"Ok, you're turn" Mayumi said and handed him the Invention 1802, and so on and so forth...

"Sakura Ryu-san... Truth or dare?" Ruka asked

"Dare"

"act like an animal for approximately 3 minutes, any animal would do" Ruka dared

"Fine." Ryu sighed and laid flat on his back. (refer to one of the episode in the Anime Series when Mikan was with Misaki-sensei while Natsume was asleep, when Misaki-sensei called her "sea-otter")

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked

"Doing my dare" Ryu answered

"Ok, what animal are you acting?" Mikan asked

"a sea otter" Ryu answered

"You look funny Ryu-kun" Anna said and snickered and Nonoko did so, after 3 minutes...

"My turn. Shouda-san, Truth or dare?" Ryu asked

"Truth!" Sumire giggled

"Who's the person you like, who's actually in this room?" Ryu asked

"there's Natsume-kun, who seemed to be the hottest, and Ruka-kun, you and Kyu-kun!" Sumire said and smiled sweetly everyone sweat dropped

"My turn!!" Sumire said in a sing song voice

"OK, Imai-san. Truth or dare?" Sumire asked

"Truth, Don't ask anything stupid or you shall perish with my Baka gun" Hotaru said threateningly while taking her baka gun out

"O...k... ano... what's the best invention you made?" Sumire asked sweat dropping

"My Baka Cannon...Harada-san Truth or dare?" Hotaru asked stoic as ever.

"Dare" Misaki answered

"come here" Hotaru commanded and Misaki easily followed, she came near Hotaru and Hotaru whispered something to her, and which made her turn red and nodded hastily

"Hyuuga-kun? Would you like me to be your girlfriend?" Misaki asked seducing him. Mikan felt her heart beat stop for a second, while Sumire clenched her fist, and as far as I know, Everyone was wide-eyed

"To hell" Natsume answered as cold as ever can be.

"ok I've done my dare now! It's my turn!" Misaki said and took the invention.

"OK, you little peep-squeak... Hijiri Youichi, Truth or dare?" Misaki asked

"truth, old hag." Youichi answered Misaki popped a vein and everyone burst into laughter

"I'm not OLD! And I'm surely not a HAG!... anyway... tell me who you like to be with 15 years from now" Misaki said

"every girl who would like to be with me" the 10 year old replied and smirked

"Don't play around Hijiri Youichi! Tell us the truth!" Misaki whined

"I am telling the truth hag; now leave it or sleep with a ghoul!" Youichi threatened

"Fine!" Misaki sighed and gave Youichi the invention

"Nee-Chan, Truth or dare?" Youichi asked as he looked at Mikan

"Dare" Mikan smiled

"OK, hmmm..." Youichi began to thought 'oi Yuki-baka, I know you could read or hear my mind think of a song to let Nee-Chan sing' Youichi thought upon hearing this, Miyuki popped a vein and answered Youichi in her thought 'Clumsy-fergie, if not Animal city by Shakira, be grateful for I know how to forgive and forget you cold-hearted jerk!' Miyuki thought

"whatever. Anyway, I dare you to sing Clumsy by fergie with Choreography completed" Youichi dared as he and Natsume smirked

"WHAT?!" Mikan screamed

"Damn it! Polka-dots! Don't scream! You make my ears bleed!" Natsume complained

"Whatever pervert! Anyway You-Chan, give me 5 minutes to prepare... I'll be back in a jiffy!" Mikan said and dashed to the other room, which is basically the Kitchen of the lab. Youichi and Miyuki was fighting with their minds, Ruka and Natsume was talking with each other, Ryu, and Tsubasa were talking, Anna, Mayumi, Nonoko, were talking, Kyu and Sumire were talking. Yuu and Koko were also talking. Only Hotaru was doing nothing.

'oi baka, tell Nee-Chan to dedicate it to Niisan" Youichi thought in an order like manner

'be grateful Hijiri! Be grateful!' Miyuki hissed in her mind (is that even possible?)

'Mikan-senpai... Youichi told me that you need to make it look like you are dedicating it To Hyuuga-san' Miyuki thought, but Koko, who happened to have the mind reading Alice heard it and...

'WHAT?!"'Mikan screamed in her thought

"Ooouuch!" Koko and Miyuki said at the same time and everyone just looked at them and back to what they are doing. Just like that

'just do it! It's Hijiri Youichi who dared you!' Miyuki answered in her thought, Mikan disappointedly obeyed.

After 5 minutes.

"OK, ready" Mikan said and went out of the kitchen, Yuu made some illusions and Mayumi played the song

Mikan then went in the middle, facing Natsume, Youichi and mostly the boys.

She closed her eyes and sang the first line.

**_First time_**

**_That I saw your eyes_**

**_Boy you looked right through me, mmm mmm_**

Opening her eyes, she smiled at Natsume (how?!) and winked

**_Play it cool_**

**_But I knew you knew_**

**_That cupid hit me, mmm mmm_**

**_You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh_**

In that part of the song, she started 'tripping', 'stumbling', 'flipping' and 'fumbling', then she falls on her knees

And so on and so forth

**_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_**

Then she stands up in perfect posture.

**_You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh_**

**_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_**

**_So in love with you_**

She points a finger at Natsume.

**_Can't help it_**

**_The girl can't help it oh baby_**

**_Can't help it_**

**_The girl can't help it oh baby_**

**_Can't help it_**

**_The girl can't help it oh baby_**

**_Can't help it_**

Mikan swayed her hips charmingly

**_Can't breath_**

**_When you touch my sleeve,_**

**_Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm_**

**_Whoa now, think I'm goin down_**

**_Friends don't know what's with me, mmm mmm_**

**_You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh_**

**_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_**

**_You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh_**

**_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_**

**_So in love with you_**

**_You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh_**

**_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_**

**_You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh_**

**_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_**

**_So in love with you_**

**_Can't help it_**

**_The girl can't help it oh baby_**

**_Can't help it_**

**_The girl can't help it oh baby_**

**_Can't help it_**

**_The girl can't help it oh baby_**

**_Can't help it_**

**_So in love with you_**

**_You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me_**

**_This love sick thing_**

**_I like serious relationships and a_**

**_A girl like me dont stay single for long_**

**_Cuz everytime a boyfriend and I break up_**

**_My world is crushed and I'm all alone_**

**_The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back_**

**_Can't help it_**

**_The girl can't help it oh baby_**

**_Can't help it_**

**_The girl can't help it oh baby_**

**_Can't help it_**

**_The girl can't help it oh baby_**

**_Can't help it_**

**_Can't help it_**

**_The girl can't help it oh baby_**

**_Can't help it_**

**_The girl can't help it oh baby_**

**_Can't help it_**

**_The girl can't help it oh baby_**

**_Can't help it_**

**_You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh_**

**_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_**

**_You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh_**

**_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_**

**_So in love with you_**

**_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_**

**_You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh_**

**_Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love_**

**_So in love with you_**

**_So in love with you_**

**_So in love with you_**

When the song ended, she winked at Natsume and bowed, but deep inside she was fuming with anger.

"I've done my dare fairly, now it's my turn" Mikan declared

And pressed the so called green button and...

"OK! Miyu-chan, Truth or dare?" Mikan asked

"Truth" Miyuki giggled happily

"hmm... Do you like You-chan?" Mikan asked as she snickered, Miyuki felt uneasy, she looked down the floor and

"No. HE's the most cold-hearted jerk I've ever met, and there are no possibilities that we'll get together." Miyuki answered coldly

"I wasn't asking if there could be possibilities for you to be together, anyway you did answer me so, It's your turn" Mikan said and handed Miyuki the Invention 1802 (you might wonder why i called it '1802' well... that's the fave number of my older sister, and I can't think of any)

"Neko-chan, Truth or dare?" Miyuki asked

"Truth, don't wanna do anything stupid" Natsume grunted

"OK! Tell me who you like, tell the truth or you're gonna go out with ugly-hag Permy for a week" Miyuki said

"Fine. I like..." Natsume started 'Mikan... don't brag or you're toast' Natsume continued in his thoughts

'ok! Tell Yomi-san not to brag too.' Miyuki answered

'Koko... Brag and you'll suffer more than Saito would... wanna have an early death?' Natsume asked as he looked at Koko Sternly

"ugh, are you two having a staring contest? Or Natsume's Threatening Koko?" Mikan asked eyeing the two boys suspiciously

"ah, We're just having a staring contest Mikan-chan!!" Koko said

"Oh, Natsume You're next!" Mikan giggled and gave Natsume the Invention 1802

'matte Neko-chan! Who's the Mikan you're referring to? Is it the girl in here or the Celeb??' Miyuki asked in her thought

'the celebrity, there's no way I'll like that baka' Natsume answered in his thought

"oi, Andou Truth or dare?" Natsume asked

"Truth" Tsubasa answered

"How old were you when you first tripped and cried, Tell us the truth or you'll suffer" Natsume glared

"WHAT?!" Tsubasa almost screamed

"You're acting like leaf-prints, now answer my question!" Natsume scolded

"NATSUME!! My name is not leaf-prints!!" Mikan whined

"When I was 6 years old, I tripped on a pebble and cried my eyes out because there was blood in my wound" Tsubasa answered hiding his blush with his bangs, and every one burst into laughter, well Natsume smirked

"You're so childish Andou" Natsume smirked

"He-hey!" Tsubasa stuttered

"Ano, How come I didn't Hear Natsume's Answer from Miyu-chan's question?" Mikan suddenly asked

"OH that, Hyuuga-san told me his' crush... but i can't tell" Miyuki answered in a singsong voice

"Hey! That's not fair!" Mikan whined

"it is." Natsume said

"No it's not!" Mikan retorted

"Yes it is she only asked me to tell her, not all of you, Ugly!" Natsume said

"Grrrrr!! NAT-SU-ME!!" Mikan screamed

"Shut it Polka, you make my ears bleed" Natsume grunted

"Argh!!" Mikan then began sobbing

"Hey, let's play another game... It's getting boring..." Sumire sighed

"Yeah..." Anna and Nonoko agreed

"OK! How about Twisted Simon says?" Mikan suggested enthusiastically

"Hey... aren't you crying a while ago?" Ruka asked

"Ugh... no... Why?" Mikan asked as if she had just forgotten that she was sobbing on the floor a while ago, everyone fell down anime-style

"Nah, how about 20 questions then?" Misaki suggested

"Hmmm... OK!" Mikan answered

"Let's lessen it... make it to 4 questions" Anna suggested

"Why?" most of them asked

"If you haven't notice, there are 16 people playing, and it will take the whole night asking everyone 20 questions" Nonoko answered matter-of-factly

"Oh... right... OK! Tsubasa-senpai would be the first one!" Mikan said

"Hai!...Kyu-san first question... Do you like shouda-san?" Tsubasa asked

"No" Kyu answered

"What's your Alice?" Tsubasa asked

"Tool Manipulation Alice" Kyu answered

"Why are you here in the Academy?" Tsubasa asked

'kuso! He's asking the hard ones!' Kyu thought worriedly

"Ano... we are to shoot a movie here in the Academy" Kyu answered

"Really?!" Tsubasa asked

"Yes." Kyu answered

"When?!" Tsubasa asked excitedly

"That's your fifth Question.. I refuse to answer it" Kyu smirked

"aaawww! That's so bad!! Then we'll not know if when will be the shooting!" Anna and Nonoko whined

"Don't Worry... You'll just hear if when will be the shooting" Kyu grinned and he pressed the so-called Invention 1802

"OK! Miyuki-chan First question... Do you know how to act?" Kyu asked

"A bit" Miyuki answered and blushed for the question

"how good are you? As good as Mikan or as good as me and Ryu-nii?" Kyu asked and gave Mikan a mischievous grin

"umm... I think I'm not as good as any of you three... I'm lower than Mikan-Sama" It's now Miyuki's turn to grin, Mikan chuckled a bit

"Rigghhhhht... would you like to see a movie of the Sakura siblings?" Kyu asked

"heck Yeah!" Miyuki said and punched her fist in the air enthusiastically

" lastly... are you hungry?" Kyu asked

"Yeah... Is there any food Mikan-chan?" Miyuki asked

"ugh... Nonoko-chan?" Mikan asked Nonoko giving her a 'did-you-prepare-food?' Look

"Ugh... Chips?" Nonoko answered

"Oh... By any chance do you have a cucumber and a pineapple?" Mikan asked

"Yeah... but I only have Pineapple chunks inside my fridge" Nonoko answered

"That'd be great! Come with me in the kitchen!" Mikan said and pulled Nonoko to the kitchen leaving the 14 people.

"What's up with her?" Ruka asked, Natsume just shrugged

'a salad huh?' Hotaru thought as she looked at the Kitchen door

--

"Do you have any vinegar?" Mikan asked

"What kind?" Nonoko asked

" sugar cane or rice vinegar" Mikan mumbled (sugar cane vinegar and rice vinegar are the most common vinegar in the Philippines)

"Ugh... let me see..." Nonoko said and searched the shelves in the kitchen, and she found a untouched sugar cane vinegar (it's new!!) and gave it to Mikan

"Hmmm... Cucumber chunks, pineapple chunks, sugar cane vinegar... do you have chili?" Mikan asked

"Chili? As in the spicy chili?" Nonoko asked

"Yes!" Mikan answered, and Nonoko gave her two pieces of what she asked for. (is it really called chilli or pepper? Coz' I'm a bit confused... please enlighten me up! Because here in the Phil. We call it "Sili" and it's really spicy especially the small once... but Nonoko gave Mikan the larger ones)

Mikan took a large bowl and placed all the small chunks of cucumber and Pineapple and she then placed the vinegar in it then she crushed the chilies in the bowl adding half tablespoon of sugar, making it a bit sweet and spicy she placed it in the fridge and told Nonoko to take it out if she thinks it's already cold (I'm currently eating the salad, I helped my mom to make it and i liked it!, i hope the characters will like it too!) and the two girls went out of the kitchen (if you want to know the ingredients of the salad PM me, HAHAHA!! Coz' you don't know how many cucumber and pineapple to place!!)

"Hey Idiot what are you up to?" a guy's voice said

"umm... who asked? Is it Kyu or Natsume?" Mikan asked (she didn't say 'nii' coz' they might found out that she's THE celeb.)

"Me ugly" Kyu said

"again with the names, Kyu... please call me with my christened name..." Mikan said sarcastically

"Yes Mikan-ugly now tell me what are you up to?" Kyu asked again

"it's none of your business" Mikan answered and stuck her tongue out

"anyway... who's turn now?" Nonoko asked

"Miyuki-chan!!" Anna giggled

"Ok, Ruka-senpai... first... Why do you like your bunny?" Miyuki asked

"Because I like him. Period." Ruka answered

"do you sleep with it?" Miyuki asked 'she's asking embarrassing questions!' everyone thought

"NO I DON'T" Miyuki and Ruka said in Unison everyone was shocked

"Miyuki?" Mayumi asked giving her a 'what are you talking about' look

"ano... you were all thinking that i'm asking the embarrassing questions" Miyuki answered and scratched her head

"Anyway, I don't sleep with my bunny." Ruka said

"OK, do you like somebody?" Miyuki asked, and he just nodded

"Is she in here?" Miyuki asked

"Y-yes..." Ruka answered

"OK! You're turn!" Miyuki said Ruka sighed, good thing Miyuki didn't asked who it was.

"Mikan-Chan... What's your Alice?" Ruka asked

"Nullification!! Duhh!!" Mikan answered (she was lying but no one noticed it except for the people who knows her very well)

"Second... do you like someone?" Ruka asked

"Yes..." Mikan answered, Ryu's eyes began to narrow, and glared at her

"Third, what's his Alice?" Ruka asked 'please be fire!' somebody thought (I ain't tellin'!)

"Water and wind" Mikan answered

"What did you do in the kitchen?" Ruka asked

"I made a salad... Wait... I'll be back... I'll just check it out" Mikan said and dashed to the kitchen

The 15 people sighed, Mikan checked the salad if it was already chilled, she tasted it and...

"Good mixture... it's a bit spicy AND sweet!" Mikan said and giggled she took the 'large' bowl out and placed it on a tray (don't ask where it came from) and placed 16 saucers and forks, she went out bringing the large tray...

"Bon appétit!" Mikan said and placed the tray in the middle, Ryu's eyebrow twitched _'French.'_

"What IS this?" Anna asked pointing at the salad

"For your Alice... I doubt you for not knowing this... It's a salad duhh!" Mikan said

"Mikan? **Comment ça s'appelle?**" Kyu asked pointing at the large bowl of salad (**what is this called?**)

"**Je ne sais pas **"Mikan said and blushed (**I don't know**, My uncle calls it "Pipinya" from Pipino/cucumber and Pinya/pineapple mixed together and read as writen)

"**Quel?!"** Kyu asked (**what?!**)

"**Taisez-vous!"** Mikan Shouted (**shut up!)**

**"Taisez-vous**** stupide****!"** Natsume butted in, who can't take the screaming any longer, and of course, everyone was confused of what these three people are saying

"If you can't do anything good, let's just eat the salad that Sakura made" Ryu said

"Hai Ryu-kun!" Anna and Nonoko agreed, and they ate the salad that Mikan made

"spicy, Spicy!!" Nonoko and Anna screamed

"woohh!! Sooo sssppppiiiiiccccyyy!!" Misaki and Sumire complained, Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, Ryu, Kyu, Youichi, and reddened, and coughed, and some spitted the food elsewhere

"Mikan! Why the F--king hell is this spicy?!" Kyu screamed at Mikan, who was actually beside him.

"IIITTTTAAAAIIII!! You don't have to scream!!" Mikan yelled back as she rubbed her ears

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA

And the two were sent flying to the other side of the lab.

"mou! Hotaru! You're so mean!" Mikan pouted and caressed the bump on her forehead, and so did kyu

"just tell them why your salad is spicy" Hotaru said monotonously

"Oh, I placed some chili, and 'twas not that spicy!" Mikan said, everyone reddened

"it's sooooo spicy!!" Miyuki cried, and Youichi being beside her was annoyed and…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! G-gh-ghost!!" Miyuki screamed

"Shut up ugly girl! You're so noisy!" Youichi commanded as he glared at the poor girl, and Mayumi who was so over protected over her sister was now mad…

"You little idiot! Stop doing that to my imouto! Would you like to get soakin' wet?!" Mayumi screamed at Youichi

"I dare you hag." Youichi answered bluntly

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!" Mayumi screamed and ran towards Youichi, and immediately the boy summoned ghosts to chase her away, everyone was just watching.

"aaaaaahhhhh!!" Mayumi screamed, Mikan had enough, she activated her nullifying Alice and sat down beside Natsume and Hotaru, with her arms crossed

"it's now my turn minna!" Mikan declared and took the invention 1802,

"Natsume-kun, first question… do you like someone?" Mikan asked grinning deviously

"why do you care?" Natsume asked, Mikan's grin turned to a frown and a vein popped on her forehead

"just answer my question airhead!" Mikan retorted

"look who's talking… and I like someone" Natsume answered but he just mumbled the last part, just for him to hear it

"What?" Mikan asked, even though she's just beside him

"I said I like someone! And that's your second question baka!" Natsume said and smirked

"Hey! No fair! You tricked me!" Mikan whined

"There were no rules, only to be honest with what you answer, so I could trick you leaf-prints" Natsume answered as he's smirk grew wider

"HENTAI!! Anata dai kirai Natsume-kun!!" Mikan screamed

"stop screaming panty-printed girl! You're making my ears bleed!" Natsume scolded, Ryu who was across the room was now mad...

"Mikan!" Ryu suddenly hissed

"nandesu ka Ryu?" Mikan asked, as her brother gave her a terrifying look, and she nods...

"Anyway... third question _airhead_, who do you like?" Mikan asked

"A human" Natsume smirked

"come on pervert! Answer me properly! Who do you really like?" Mikan asked

"A… a girl" Natsume answered, and Mikan's 4 questions was over

"Shheeesshh… no good answer… it's now your turn airhead" Mikan said and handed the invention to Natsume

"hhhmmmm…Permy, first question, why is your hair green?" Natsume asked

"ahehehe… When I was born, It's already green…" Sumire answered and sweat dropped, she was hoping that Natsume would ask her to be his' girlfriend (In your dreams Sumire!!)

"second, why did you form such idiotic fan club for me and Ruka?" Natsume asked again

"ahehehe… because you two are.. ugh… hot?" Sumire answered

"whatever, third and fourth question: do you plan on leaving me and Ruka on our own? And when?" Natsume asked, everyone sweat dropped, why would he ask such thing?!

"don't plan to, but if I do, maybe when I'm already married" Sumire answered, and this time, everyone sweat dropped.

"hey, let's stop playing! Why don't we play a different game?" Anna suggested

"Sure, Twisted Simon says?" Mikan suggested

"Yeah! Now… who would be twisted Simon?" Nonoko asked

"You-chan and Miyu-chan!" Anna, Mikan, and Nonoko squealed, and their eyes sparkled like some kind of a diamond…

"Whatever" Youichi said and shrugged

"sure! All the girls huddle in one side, and the boys, in the opposite side, then if someone get's out he or she needs to perform a song" Miyuki declared the rules

"WHAT?!" Almost everyone screamed

"Geezzz, you just need to sing… what's the biggie?" Miyuki asked

"and after being out, you need to sing impromptu" Youichi added

"What?! You mean no preparation at all?!" They all chorused

"You heard me" the silver-haired boy just shrugged

"fine… let's start already…" Misaki sighed, and everyone went to their 'sides' the two kids went on the middle to seat…

"Simon says that Anna-senpai must walk around like an Idiot until it's my turn again" Miyuki said

"Nani?!" Anna screamed as she stood up

"Ok, now you're standing up, now all you need to do is to walk like an idiot" Miyuki said as if she was teaching Anna on how to walk 'the idiot style' Anna did so, and Miyuki chuckled

"Oi, Old hag, join Anna-san with her idiotic walk" Youichi said as he looked at Misaki threateningly, Misaki sighed and walked with Anna…

"Hag, you're out" Youichi said coolly

"Wha?! Oh yeah… oh sh-t! I'm gonna sing aren't I?" Misaki asked, everyone nodded

"NNNOOOOO!!" Misaki whined

"just sing hag, or you'll surely sleeping with a ghoul" Youichi said and smirked

"Whatever… (and thus Misaki begins to sing…)

**_Whohoe, whihoo_**

**_If I could escape  
I would, but first of all let me say  
I must apologize for acting, stinking, treating you this way  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk fell on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold_**

If I could escape  
And re-create a place as my own world  
And I could be your favourite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?

If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
Forever, we can make it better  
Tell me boy, Now wouldn't that be sweet?  
Sweet escape

(I wanna get away, to our sweet escape)(-boy's voice which is actually Tsubasa)_  
**  
You let me down  
I'm at my lowest boiling point  
Come help me out  
I need to get me out of this joint  
Come on, let's bounce  
Counting on you to turn me around  
Instead of clowning around let's look for some common ground**_

So baby, times getting a little crazy  
I've been getting a little lazy  
Waiting for you to come save me  
I can see that you're angry  
By the way the you treat me  
Hopefully you don't leave me  
Want to take you with me

If I could escape  
And re-create a place as my own world  
And I could be your favourite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?

If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
Forever, we can make it better  
Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
Sweet escape

Whohoe, whihoo  
Whohoe, whihoo  
Whohoe, whihoo  
Whohoe, whihoo

If I could escape

Cause I've been acting like sour milk fell on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold

If I could escape  
And re-create a place in my own world  
And I could be your favourite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?

If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
Forever, we can make it better  
Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
Sweet escape

"Gosh Misaki-senpai, you're really good at singing…" Mikan said, and Misaki blushed and uttered a thank you

"my turn! Anna-senpai, you can now sit… Nogi-senpai… ano… hop like a bunny two times" Miyuki said and giggled, but Ruka was aware that he only needs to do that if there was a 'simon says' at the beginning of the sentence, and Miyuki didn't do it on purpose, she really wanted to laugh at Anna who had been walking around like an idiot for about 5 minutes and 6 seconds

"Hey! Come on Nogi-senpai!" Miyuki whined

"I can't, and I won't" Ruka answered, Then Youichi whispers something to Miyuki and she sweat drops

"Neechan… say the lines that Sayuri said when she was told to take steal the wallet of the man from the Movie of Mikan Sakura" Youichi said, and Mikan was horrified but she did the challenge…

"Neechan, you aren't listening to me, I didn't say 'simon says'… now you have to sing" Youichi said

"ggrrr!! You-chan! Why do you always make me do the performing taunts?!" Mikan asked angrily

"Because you are good at it" Youichi answered

"Fine!" Mikan sighed then a sound came from nowhere just ugh… sounded, and Mikan starts to sing…

**_Baby I love you_**

**_And I'll never let you go_**

**_But if I have to_**

**_Boy I think that you should know_**

**_All the love we made,_**

**_Can never be erased_**

**_And I promise you that you will never be replaced_**

**_Baby I love you_**

**_And I'll never let you go_**

**_But if I have to_**

**_Boy I think that you should know_**

**_All the love we made,_**

**_Can never be erased_**

**_And I promise you that you will never be replaced_**

**_I love you_**

**_Yes I do_**

**_I'll be with you_**

**_As long as you want me to_**

**_Until, the end, of time_**

**_From the day I met you I know we'd be together_**

**_Now I know I wanna be with you forever_**

**_I wanna marry you_**

**_And I wanna have your kids_**

**_Thinking never compare_**

**_To feel enough of your kisses_**

**_I can say I'm truly happy to the same_**

**_You've made me think I'll die and I'll live my life hesitate_**

**_There's never been no doubt,_**

**_In my mind_**

**_That I'll regret ever having you by my side._**

**_But if the day comes that I'll have to let you go_**

**_I think there's something I should probably let you know_**

**_With everything that I spent with you_**

**_Then I will miss you 'coz I'm happy that I have you at all_**

**_Baby I love you_**

**_And I'll never let you go_**

**_But if I have to_**

**_Boy I think that you should know_**

**_All the love we made,_**

**_Can never be erased_**

**_And I promise you that you will never be replaced_**

**_Baby I love you_**

**_And I'll never let you go_**

**_But if I have to_**

**_Boy I think that you should know_**

**_All the love we made_**

**_Can never be erased_**

**_And I promise you that you will never be replaced_**

**_I feel for you_**

**_Yes I do_**

**_I'll be with you_**

**_As long as you want me too_**

**_Until the end of time_**

And she bows, everyone was in a daze except for Hotaru, Ryu, Kyu, Natsume, and Youichi.

"Mikan-chan! You sing really wonderful! Just like an angel!" Anna squealed and hugged Mikan

"Mikan-chan! My kawaii no kouhai! You're such a great singer! No wonder you're--ahheeehhhe" Misaki said as she scratched her nape… she just forgot that not all knows that she's the popular Mikan

"No wonder what Misaki-senpai?" Yuu asked

"ahhehehe.. nande mon ai… forget what I've just said… now Miyuki-chan its now your turn!" Misaki said

"hai! Demo, Mayu-neechan… simon says you eat a plate of the salad Mikan-senpai made" Miyuki grinned

"NANI?!" Mayumi screamed

"Hai, hai! You need to eat a plate of (pipinya) cucumber and pineapple salad!" Miyuki said

"hmph! Fine!" Mayumi said and ate a WHOLE plate of the salad.

"SPIIICCCYYY!! Mikan-chan! You placed a lot of chili!" Mayumi said as she drunk a bottle of water

"sorry, I think when I tasted it last time it still wasn't that spicy…" Mikan said

"Right, anyway brat it's your turn" Mayumi told Youichi, after 14 people were out, including Natsume and Hotaru…

"Okay! You can tell us what you want us to do" Miyuki said

14 people huddled together and…

"why not let them dance?" someone suggested

"no, why not make them have a some kind of a role play, and we'll just watch 'em?" another suggested

"I'll go with the dancing thingy" another said

"okay, dance a sweet dance?" Anna suggested, and everyone agreed…

Mayumi and Misaki stepped infront and…

"You're going to dance a 'sweet dance' just like for couples" Misaki said and grinned evilly

Youichi and Miyuki looked at each other and Miyuki grinned, while Youichi grinned

'we can do the same dance when we practiced for PE' Miyuki told Youichi telepathically

'whatever ugly girl' Youichi answered telepathically, and they both danced

--

"What time is it?" Mikan asked

"Nearly 11pm Mikan-chan" Yuu answered

-NATSUME's POV-

Yawn… I guess I need to sleep now… thank Kami that bastard persona didn't gave me a mission

"oohhhh… why don't we sleep already? It's kinda bad for the kids to stay up late" Saito suggested (mayumi)

"Yeah… OK guys, here are the Futons..You can borrow 'em" polka said and showed them the stack of futons in one corner

Everyone began to crowd at the corner to take the futons, but I just stayed in my position; leaning against the wall…

"Ne Natsume-kun, here's the last futon you can have it… you're the last one anyway" Polka said as she pulled the futon to my place

"hn"

She just gave me her idiotic smile and left for her place.

'twas fun, but it's also tiresome, I can't even believe that I really sang, well… It's Youichi who made me out… I know you can't believe it either… THE Natsume Hyuuga? Sing? I know it's unbelievable but, it's up to you to believe or not. Now my top prior is to sleep and wake up early tomorrow and leave this place early.

"Oyasuminasai Minna-san" Polka said

"Oyasuminasai minna" everyone said at the same time, I just sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for myself to sleep…

CHAPTER 14--SUCCESS!!

Blacktagerine012: Hey guys! Thanks a lot for supporting me, even I only got hmmm… 2 reviews for the previous chapter, I'm aiming for 5 or more reviews every chapter, so minna don't hesitate on leaving me a review!! Ja! Oh yeah did you like it? I hope you did, suggestions are acknowledged by moi! And thanks STG!!

Review everyone!!


	15. New student, big time! THE DEAL

Passion for Fashion

Summary: 18 year old model/actress Mikan Sakura was asked by her manager and best

Friend Hotaru Imai to go to a private school in Tokyo…

Blacktangerine012: So, I went over the past chapters, and found out that there are so many mistakes in typing and grammars, I promise that I'll do my best to change that! And thank you for the reviews for the past chapters, please read and review, do go over my mistakes and tell me about it, and sorry for the late update, got busy planning my bday… oohh… and yes my birthday just passed, leave me lots of great comments as a gift m'kay? Love you all! **(Btw, this would be another long chapter)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and everything else.

Claimer: I own the plot. Just the plot nothing else!

BT012: we'll skip a day-- even though it had been 3 months-- so this would be the part where our Famous Rei Tomichii along with the Mr. Kentaru Mamoto arrives in the academy! So have fun reading!

Chapter 15: **New student, big time! THE DEAL **

**_--Mikan's dream--_**

_"Shiro neko" Persona said_

_"Ha-Hai?" Mikan asked a bit scared, this was her first mission under persona…_

_"You need to kill an AAO member, you could wipe out any nuisance if must. As proof you need to bring me her heart" Persona said _(sorry, I can't think of anything…)

_"Wha? WHAT?!" Mikan in a shock and surprised expression asked_

_"You need to bring me her heart as a proof" Persona repeated in a sinister way_

_"Bu-bu-but!" Mikan stammered_

_"Her name is Luna Koizumi" Persona said and gave her a folder containing details about the said girl_

_"Luna?! I can't! And I won't!" Mikan said and began to cry_

_"You're pathetic, then I guess I just let my kuro neko do the mission then… but instead I'll let him kill the organization's leader… Yuka Azumi…" Persona said coldly_

_"Wait! I'll do you're freaking mission then!" Mikan said hesitantly_

_And she wore her mask and fixed her Alice controllers_

_She leapt from tree to tree until she reached the AAO head quarters, there she saw her mother but in a blurry vision, she was still outside the room and she's using the invisibility Alice._

_She saw Luna Koizumi and she activated her nullifying Alice and she jumped to the air and instantly placed her hands on Luna's head and disappeared, they both teleported to the northern woods of the academy and Luna was still in a state of shock…_

_"Koizumi! Snap out of it!" Mikan hissed in a cold voice_

_"Who are you?! Another recruit of that dumb Persona?" Luna asked in a mocking tone, Mikan took off her mask…_

_"I'm here to take your precious life away" Mikan said in a serious tone_

_"take it, my sweet niece" Luna said and smirked her blonde hair danced along the wind, she snapped her finger and AAO troupes came out of nowhere and…_

_BANG! _(Take it as a gunshot)

**_--End of dream--_**

**THUD!**

"Ouch!" Mikan winced in pain; she just fell from her bed _again_.

"Stupid dream… but who's Luna?" Mikan asked out of the blue as walked her way to the bathroom

She brushed her teeth and took a bath, after that she wore her school uniform, still pondering on the thought of who the heck Luna and now she can't remember a thing about her except her name! And what's with her dream?! It's scary, freaky, creepy and weird… and because of her little debating in her mind… the result is…

THUD!

"Oi roses, watch where you're going" Natsume said blankly as he stared at Mikan's russet orbs

"Natsume? Wait… what did you call me?" Mikan asked a vein popping on her forehead, but they are still on an awkward position, she's on top of Natsume, his' legs are between hers and her knees and hands supporting her…

"**_Roses_**, do you like our position?" Natsume asked as he smirked (how could you smirk in your situation?)

"NATSUME NO HENTAI!!" Mikan screamed on the top of her lungs

"Oi lil' girl you're making me deaf, and will you just get the hell off me?" Natsume asked as he looked at Mikan, who's now blushing…

"Ahhh!! Gomen nasai!!" Mikan said as she stood up and bowed her head a couple of times

"hn. You're gonna be late for Naru's class" Natsume said and walked away

"Matte Natsume-kun!! Aren't you going to attend Narumi-sensei's class?" Mikan asked as she tried to catch up with Natsume and she did!

"Why waste my precious time with a couple of idiots like you?" Natsume said sardonically as he raised a brow at her

"Jeez, I was just asking! Anyway… I don't want to be late so Ja!" Mikan said and left

"you'll just get late whatever you do Roses" Natsume said as he watched Mikan walk, I mean run her way to class and he walked to the Sakura tree…

"Get out bastard!" Natsume hissed

Persona stepped out of his ugh…hiding place and showed himself to Natsume

"Kuro. Mission. Now." Persona said and gave Natsume his Black cat mask

And Natsume wore it and asked Persona of what kind of Mission was it.

"You're going to escort 2 famous people going here" Persona said

"and?" Natsume asked telling persona to continue

"they'd be arriving at the airport around 8:30, good luck" and with that Persona left

And so did Natsume

While he's leaping from tree to tree, he looked at his wrist watch and cursed it's already 8:35, and he's pretty sure that the AAO are already trying to ambush the Limo.

But when he arrived to the airport, Kami-Sama was on his' side today for the celebs. Are still there taking pictures and autographs

He just waited until the limousine was about to leave, he just kept his eyes on the limousine, not wanting to let them see him; he followed it via leaping from tree to tree...

While the car was closing to the academy, he readied himself for any attacks. Then 5 men in Black suit came out of nowhere and pointed their guns at the car (Refer to episode 12 of the Anime)...

-back in the academy-

"Ne Ruka-pyon? Where's Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked, she's sitting beside Ruka

"ano Sakura-san... I think he'd be skipping class today..." Ruka answered

"suka... would he be punished for skipping class several times?" Mikan asked

"ano... I think not... he's one of the principal students..." Ruka answered

"suka… Natsume's so lucky ne?" Mikan asked

"No he isn't… he's engulfed in the darkness…" Ruka answered but he kind of whispered the last sentence

"huh?!... nah… forget it…"Mikan said as she just shrugged it off because she didn't understand what Ruka had just told her.

"Minna!! Minna-san!! Urusai Minna! We'll have a free class in the morning!! But why don't you just practice your French?" Narumi suggested, everybody groaned

"Sensei! Sensei! Why do we need to practice it?!" the annoying and pathetic girl asked, You can call her permy if you want to

"ano… if you don't know… oh yeah... of course you don't know!" Narumi started

"just get to the point!" somebody said

"anyway, as you see… somebody famous is going to attend his classes here at the academy, and he's assigned to our class… and he speaks French, so I hope you could get along with him! Ja!" Narumi said and turned around ready to leave until…

"Sensei?! Is it a boy?!"

"What's he's Alice?!"

"How famous is he?"

"Is he handsome?"

And so on and so forth

Narumi just left the room not bothering to answer the questions

"so... what are we going to do?" Mikan asked as she eyed her friends

"Well… we could play something…" Anna said

"Hmm… I'd better study French" Nonoko said

"Yeah… if you want I could teach you" Mikan said and smiled

"Really?" Anna and Nonoko asked

"Yeah… I'll help you! Why don't we speak in French right now?" Mikan suggested, and both girls agreed, but there's a problem… none of them would start a conversation

"come on guys! Just start a freaking conversation!" Anna whined

"Yeah! Mikan-Chan! Since you're the one who knows how to speak in French Why don't you start a conversation?" Nonoko asked

"Oh…" Mikan sighed She closed her eyes and sighed heavily…

"**Comment allez-vous?**" Mikan asked (**how do you do?**)

"très** bien…et toi?**" Nonoko answered and asked (**Fine… and you?**)

"**très Bien…**" (**Fine…**)Mikan answered, then she stood up having an Idea, she turned her heel and started to step forward, going out…

"**Ou ****Allez-vous?**" Anna asked (**where are you going?**), standing up

"Central Town…" Mikan answered, Anna and Nonoko looked at each other and grinned

"**Allons-y!**" the 'twins' chorused (**Let's go!**) and they Kept up with Mikan, they went to the bus station, and the students and other people are looking at them strangely.

"**Il y a quelque chose qui na va pas dans mon cheveux?**" Mikan asked as she combed her hair with her fingers

(**there's something wrong with my hair?**)

"**Non**" Anna and Nonoko replied as they shook their heads in disagreement (**no**)

"**vraiment?**" Mikan asked tilting her head a bit (**Really?**), and the two girls just nodded and went inside the bus…

Even in Central town, they kept speaking in French, went shopping, went to a café, went playing, they've done almost everything! (they actually didn't buy anything, just window shopping)

-AFTERNOON-

"Minna-san! Please pipe down! We have our new student! Please welcome him!" Narumi announced (in Japanese)

Then a blonde haired boy came in, he has two escorts with him. One female and one male. Both were 'mere human beings' a non-Alice users, but could defend themselves and their masters

(Sorry for my wrong choice of words, it made them look like dogs)

"**Bonjour tout le monde!**"(**Hello everyone!**) The boy greeted and smiled at his new classmates, all the girls had their eyes on a heart shape except for Hotaru and Mikan, coz' Hotaru was inventing something and Mikan was asleep

"Yes! Yes! It's you! You're Tomichii Rei!! The Actor and Movie producer in France!!" Sumire suddenly chirped

"**Comment?**" Rei asked seeming not to understand Sumire (**Pardon me?**)

"ahh...**Pardon monsieur**" Sumire managed to say (**Sorry Mister**)

"**Ça va**... I know a bit of Japanese..." Rei said everyone just nodded. (**It's alright**) then he scanned the room, and his eyes were caught by a certain sleeping brunette...

"Mikan!" Rei suddenly called out, Hotaru nudged her best friend, and Mikan looked at her in confusion

"Tomichii is here you idiot, and he's calling you" Hotaru said blankly

"what do I need to do?" Mikan asked seeming not to get the message

"answer him Baka" Hotaru said and pointed her, her Baka gun

"Oh... Rei... wait as in TOMICHII REI?!" Mikan asked half shouting Rei's name, Rei smiled at the thought that Mikan had finally realized his name. She's got a bad memory, Hotaru just nodded; Rei went to Mikan and...

"Mikan! **Comment ca va?! Vous me manqué!**" Rei said and hugged Mikan tightly (**How are you?! I miss you!**)

"**moi de même**" Mikan answered and hugged Rei back (**me too**), everyone in the class were wide-eyed and jaws dropping, and some boys gritted their teeth

"Who is he to hug Mikan-Sama like that?!" a boy asked

"How dare her! Hug Rei-Sama! She's not even that famous! She's not even a celebrity like him! How dare her!" a girl voiced out clenching her fist.

Daphne cleared her throat, and so did Narumi. (Daphne was the girl escort)

The two students broke their hug and blushed, Mikan sat back, and Rei went back in front.

"**Bonjour** **je m'appelle Rei Tomichii, l'eau et le vent Alice. enchanté tous**" Rei said and Bowes his Head

(**Hello,** **My name is Rei Tomichii, Water and Wind Alice, Pleased to meet you all**)

"Sugoi!! He's really good in French!!" Nonoko chirped

(AN: I know I've translated them literally so forgive me!)

"Of course he is! He grew up in France!" Anna said with hearts in her eyes, Mikan sweat dropped

"so… who knows what he's Alice is?" Sumire asked

"Aren't you listening?" Koko asked

"yes, but I didn't understand it" Sumire defended herself

"well… me too" Koko answered and grinned, it's odd he didn't use his Alice on somebody…

"as You see Minna, he has the Water and Wind Alice, so please I hope you'll get along with him… and since the poem contest is near, I'm giving you this day as a free day! And so as for Tomorrow! And the next day! So have fun in your 2 days Vacation! Adios!" Narumi said and left the class.

Rei was now confused, and Fukutan was there… having the Hair Alice was kinda useless for him…

"Um Where do I seat?" Rei asked in English (just think that this fic is in Japanese and He's now speaking in English kay?kay.)

"to ugh, with Imai-San" Fukutan answered also in English

Mikan stood up and went to seat beside Ruka, Natsume was absent.

"Do you know him Sakura-san?" Ruka asked

"Hai! We're friends, He's really a kind guy, just like you Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said

"So, how did you meet him?" Ruka asked seeming really interested

"hhmmm…. Etto… when me and Hotaru went to France for a ugh… tour… and to study French… we met him in our work shop so… we became friends!" Mikan lied

"suka…" Ruka mumbled

"Ano Ruka-pyon, why's Natsume-kun not here yet? Is he sick?" Mikan asked

"I don't know…" Ruka answered and he stood up going out.

"Nogi-san? Where are you going?" Fukutan asked

"Out" Ruka answered coldly not bothering to look at the poor teacher and walked out of the room

Rei was now sitting beside Hotaru with the two escorts standing at the back of the classroom

"Where is he going?" Rei asked in English, he only talks in English with Mikan and Hotaru, but if he can't say it in English he'll use French.

"I don't know… so… how was the trip?" Hotaru asked

"**très** **bien**, so… why did you enrol here?" Rei asked (**Fine**)

"We need to enhance our Alice" Hotaru answered

"Aahhh… same old Imai-san…" Rei mumbled

"What made you come here tomichii?" Hotaru asked

"Umm... **Monsieur **Kentaru told me to come here because of a movie..." Rei answered

"Lost Hope?" Hotaru asked

"**Oui**, **Monsieur** Kentaru told me that **Mademoiselle** would be playing the lead and **Monsieur** gave me the summary of the movie, I say its **fantastique**!" Rei said (**Fantastic)**

"So? What brings you here? Does it concern the movie?" Hotaru asked

"**Oui**, I'd be her leading man..." Rei said and smiled

"**Idiote**" Hotaru mumbled and opened her history book to read.

"Mademoiselle Imai?" Rei said

"Oui?" Hotaru asked

"goma mesai" Rei said

"Gomen nasai." Hotaru repeated

"Ahh, **Oui,** Gomen nasai **Mademoiselle** Imai." Rei reiterated

"**Pourquoi**?" Hotaru asked (**what for?**)

"hhmmm… I don't know… I just felt like saying it" Rei answered

"Baka…" Hotaru said as she aimed her baka gun at Rei and began shooting

"I-Imai-san!! Stop!!" Fukutan begged

"…" Hotaru just looked at Fukutan and began shooting him too

"Gomen ne, Gomen ne, Gomen ne" Fukutan said as he dodged the bullets

"HOOOTTTAAAARRRUUUUU!!" Mikan screamed as she ran to hug her friend, even she'd been with her for the past 3 minutes

"What now baka?" Hotaru asked as she began shooting Mikan too, the students backed away from the 3 students

--

"Natsume? What happened?" Ruka asked as he knelt down to his best friend

"Nande mon ai" Natsume answered

"Iie, Natsume… Tell me the truth…" Ruka said insistently

"Whatever… leave me alone Ruka… Why don't you go back to you room or go back to class?" Natsume suggested

"It's Fukutan who's handling the class, and I can't understand them" Ruka said

"why?" Natsume asked

"The French actor is there, did you know that he's a friend of Sakura-san and Imai-san?" Ruka said

"hn." Natsume just grunted

"Ne Natsume, you were the one who escorted him here right?" Ruka asked

"Tch. He won't be here if it wasn't for me…" Natsume said

"Yeah... oh right, Natsume? How's the poem going?" Ruka asked

"you change subject fast Ruka… anyway… here it is…" Natsume said as he searched it pockets for the piece of paper, and when he found it, he gave it to Ruka…

He handed Ruka a black colored paper, and Ruka took it, and he reads it…

After reading (Gomen ne mina, but I'm placing the poems in chapter 17)

"It seems so true, where did you get your idea?" Ruka asked

"a dream" Natsume answered as he continued reading his manga.

"at first it seems like a death note" Ruka said as he folded the paper and gave it back to Natsume

"hn"

"So Natsume, what do you plan on doing today?"Ruka asked

"nothing" Natsume answered and still continued reading

--

"You sure you have a past with him?" Anna asked

"uh-huh… and not only a past but also in present… he's my BF, but that's still a secret. Only me, Hotaru and kentaru-kun knows about that" Mikan answered in a whisper

"suka… is he kind?" Nonoko asked

"Yeah, he's the prince charming of every girl… I'm so lucky aren't I?" Mikan asked and smiled

"AWFULLY LUCKY!!" Anna and Nonoko beamed, Mikan giggled and suddenly the PA boomed

"MIKAN SAKURA, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE TEACHER'S LOUNGE IMMEDIATELY, AGAIN PLEASE PROCEED TO THE TEACHER'S LOUNGE THANK YOU" and it went off…

"I guess I have to go ne? See you two later then." Mikan said and dashed off, going to the teacher's lounge

When she entered the room, to her surprise, her co-actors and co-actresses are there, even Hotaru is there

"Minna-san! I missed you all!!" Mikan said and ran to hug her friends/co-actors/co-actresses

"yeah, It had been 5 months since we saw each other!" a girl said as they break the hug.

"So, what brings you all here?" Mikan asked

"To finish our movie, after you left, we had a small meeting it was about--

"Finishing the movie that was supposed to be--

"supposed to be done by now, and--

"being watched by your fans!" a girl ended

"oh that… so, when will this shooting occur?" Mikan asked

"every Sundays, oh yeah Mikan, Heidi Klum is to come here, she's with Nikki Hilton, you know 'project runway' she wants to see if how good and talented the students are here in the academy without using such powers" Kentaru said

"Oh, and let me guess, I'm gonna be their model?" Mikan asked half jokingly

"No, one of the judges, she wants you to be one of the judges!" Kentaru said

"when?" Mikan asked

"she'll come tomorrow, and start the show next week" Kentaru answered

"Did Hotaru agree?" Mikan asked Everyone in the room nodded

"Ahh.. that's so nice!"Mikan said and hugged the nearest person to her, which is Hotaru…

"don't hug me baka!" Hotaru said as she pushed Mikan away

"Maou Hotaru! You're so mean!" Mikan pouted

"Hey, Mikan-Chan! What happened to your eyes and hair?" a boy asked

"Um, I left my wig in my room, and the contacts in my room too… anyway… what are you up to now?" Mikan asked

"well… since your teacher Narumi told us that you have 2 free days, why don't we spend it shooting your movie?" Kentaru suggested

"go spend shooting with yourself baka" Hotaru said and left

"matte Imai-san!" Kentaru said as he chased Hotaru, who was on her way out…

"ano… why don't I tour you around mina?" Mikan suggested

"but if you do, they might get suspicious of you for you are with celebrities like us" Aya said, a young starlet who's acting as Mikan's younger sister in their on going movie.

"why? Aren't I a celebrity?" Mikan retorted

"you are, but you can't coz' you didn't come here as actress M. Sakura" Aya said matter-of-factly

after 20 seconds…

"oh yeah… come on! Help me plan for my dramatic entrance!" Mikan after realization said and grinned mischievously, everyone in the room sweat dropped

And so they did plan about Mikan's so-called "Dramatic Entrance" and after an hour and a half, it's already decided, With Hotaru who came back and participated.

Aya and Mariko went inside the bathroom to change and wore disguises, when they went out of the bathroom, Mikan jaws dropped, not because their clothes were so beautiful, but because both 13 year olds were wearing eerie clothes.

With Aya wearing a yellow and orange polka dotted long sleeved shirt and a brown knee-high skirt with her hair on half pig-tails, while Mariko was wearing a black jacket, a bright red halter top, a yellow jacket, and a blue miniskirt wearing a green combat boots, and her hair was down. They could possibly be mistaken as 'walking Christmas Trees'…

As the two red-heads passed by the student, they were all looking strangely at them while chatting or snickering

"Aio? Is there something wrong with us?" Aya asked (you might wonder why 'aio' is the nickname of Mariko… remove all consonant letters from her name and voila! AIO!)

"ugh, no? wait, Aya? Don't you think they already found out?" Mariko asked wide-eyed

"I don't know, but if we ask them, they might get more suspicious about us!" Aya exclaimed

"you're always about suspicion! Anyway, where will we find Mr. Narumi?" Mariko asked as they just continued walking, not minding the people around them…

"Ano… you are looking for Naru-sensei?" a blond boy asked holding an unfinished teddy bear

"Who's Naru-sensei?" Aya and Mariko asked at the same time

"Narumi-sensei" Kaname answered calmly and shrugged

"Oh, yes.. do you know where we can find him?" Aya asked

"Yeah, he's at the greenhouse right now" The blond answered

"Oh, merci… what's your name?" Mariko asked

"Kaname, Kaname Sono." Kaname answered

"Oh, Nice meeting you , I'm Aya and this is Aio" Aya said and left with Aio, I mean Mariko

"eh? They just introduced themselves and walked away?" Kaname mumbled and walked away going to a group of girls

"who were they Kaname-kun?" a girl asked

"Yeah… they're so not fashionistas! Bad taste in color of clothes!" a girl said

"Yeah! But they look familiar don't you think so?" a girl added

"yeah… you know Aya and Mariko… they're twin starlets, I think they're both 12 years old…" another girl butted

"no! they're both 13! Turning 14 on October 10!" a girl said

"Oh… but the two really looked a lot like the twin starlets!!" another girl said

"Yeah but they have fashion issues!" another girl said

"Ano… mina… I have to go now so… see you later!" Kaname said getting tired of seeing the girls talk about celebrities

--

"so where's Rei?" Mikan asked

"In his room…" the others answered

"which room?" Mikan asked

"room B57" somebody answered

"Okay… thanks!" Mikan said and left the teacher's lounge

As she went to the Boy's erm… dorm… she past by the Famous Sakura tree and saw Natsume sitting there, sleeping again…

She crept her way to the sleeping lad and blew his ears soothingly, but still it's ticklish, Natsume got upset, no student or let's say no Homo-sapiens in their right mind would do that! Not even a cracked-up person would dare to do that to our 'precious' Natsume Hyuuga at all!

But our brunette just broke that decree…

Natsume's POV

What the heck! who ever did that will surely die!

"Hi Natsume!" Polka greeted me with her Idiotic smile plastered on her face… don't she get tired of smiling like an idiot?

"what do you want ugly girl?" I asked, it really annoys the hell out of me if she kept smiling like that.

"Umm… I'm just going to ask where the boy's dorm is… I'll have to go there… will you please be kind enough to show me?" Polka pleaded with the so-called "puppy dog pout" plastered on her face…

"Whatever, but you'll have to do something for me in exchange" I answered

"jeez… can't I ask you without any payment?" Polka asked sounding irritated, hell! She's way friggin' more irritating than me! And there's no way I'm friggin' irritating!

"no. Now you have to stay with me 14hours a day, you can have the 10 hours for yourself, and Mine too" I said as I smirked

END OF POV

"14 hours a day? So our deal would be time? That is so lame! Why not make me your slave?" Mikan suggested dumbly, and with it, Natsume agreed

"That might work… Well then 14 hours with me as my slave" Natsume haggled

"WHAT?! THERE'S NO WAY AM I GONNA DO THAT! HELL NO!" Mikan screamed at Natsume

"Then suit yourself" Natsume answered as he rested his back against the tree, seeming really calm…

"Fine! But make that only 10 hours with you" Mikan sighed

"11hours" Natsume argued

"No! 10hours!" Mikan retorted

"12hours!" Natsume bargained

"Iie! Teeeennnn hooouuuurrrrsss only!!" Mikan wailed

"13hours" Natsume bargained again

"But your hour bargains are increasing! That's so mean! I'll stick with 12 hours!" Mikan gave in

"good. Now… -stands up and dusted his pants- are you going to the boy's dorm or not?" Natsume asked and walked going to the dorm…

'If you're in the good side of Natsume… he's really nice' Mikan thought and smiled to herself as she followed Natsume

"Hai!"…

After a few minutes…

"Umm… Natsume? When will our deal end?" Mikan asked

"until I say so" Natsume answered, Mikan _almost_ fainted, but she just gaped and after some seconds, she regained her composure

"then when will you 'say so'?" Mikan asked copying the tone Natsume used

_'how annoying, does she really have to ask that?'_ Natsume thought

"until I feel like saying it" Natsume answered and shrugged, Mikan jaws dropped

"But can I have Sundays for myself?" Mikan asked

"Then you have to make sure that you'll only have 84 hours for yourself and 84 with me" Natsume answered

"fine…" Mikan sighed in defeat, he sure is a genius

"why do you want to go here anyway?" Natsume asked as they entered the dorm

"I'm looking for a friend" Mikan answered

"Room number?" Natsume asked

"B57" Mikan answered, as she just followed Natsume who just kept walking, and walking…

After few minutes and few seconds…

"here's the room your looking for. Bye roses" Natsume said and walked away

"Pervert!" Mikan shouted, enough for Natsume to hear, she gained her composure and knocked gently at the door in front of her…

-knock, knock-

"Who is it?"A masculine voice asked in English

"**c'est moi**…" Mikan answered (**it's me**)

"**c'est moi, qui?**" The voice asked (**it's me, who?**)

"Mikan" She answered, the door slowly creaked open, revealing a blonde haired lad with yellow cat eyes

"Ahh! Good to see you again! With umm… much peaceful… scenery? Nah…" Rei said and shrugged

"Ha-ha… you haven't changed a bit Rei! So… what brought you here?" Mikan asked in Japanese and English kinda way

"ahh… I'm here for the stake of your movie" Rei answered and half laughed

"stake? What do you mean by that?" Mikan asked in curiosity

"Well… Without me… your movie will go to boredom and waste…" Rei said as he used Mikan's lines when she first went to France to shoot a movie with him.

"Oh you copycat! That was my line! But what's the connection with you and the MY movie?" Mikan asked skeptically

"Well… I'm gonna be your leading man! Isn't that great?!" Rei asked half shouted and hugged Mikan

Meanwhile…

--

"Oh… so she really has something with him… right Nonoko-Chan?" a pink haired girl asked eyeing her companion

"I guess so Anna-Chan… Ano… arigatou gozaimasu Imai-san" Nonoko said to the raven-haired girl beside her

"That would be a hundred rabbits" Hotaru said, Anna handed Hotaru 50 rabbits and so did Nonoko

"Ja stalkers" Hotaru said and left, riding her famous duck-scooter

"Umm… Anna… are we stalkers?" Nonoko asked

"No, But we could be one!!" Anna said as her eyes gleamed like diamonds, Nonoko sweat dropped

--

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I will go here to the academy tomorrow!" Mikan said out of the blue, even she can't understand what she have just said

"What?" Rei asked seeming not to understand a word that Mikan had just said

"What I mean is… That I, as THE Mikan Sakura will go HERE in Gakuen Alice tomorrow!" Mikan said placing emphasis on some words

"ahhh… Ok" Rei said and smiled at Mikan, Mikan smiled back

"Okay Rei, I have to go now… Aurevoir!" Mikan said and left the room

--

"Ok, let's get out of here before somebody sees us!" Nonoko said as she pulled Anna away from the building, but some students saw them…

"What's up with Ogasawara-san and Umenomiya-san?" Kitsuneme asked Koko

"Obviously dude, Nonoko is Dragging Anna somewhere" Koko answered, then he reads Nonoko's mind…

_'Please, I hope nobody saw us while we were watching Mikan and Rei talk!!'_ was the thing he read from Nonoko's head…

"Mikan and Rei?" Koko asked in surprise and since Kitsuneme was beside him…

"Who? The Celebrities? What about them?" Kitsuneme asked

"dunno, think they have some kinda relation or something…" Koko said and shrugged

"really? How did you know?" Kitsuneme asked wide-eyed

"ALICE!! A-L-I-C-E!! duhh!" Koko said, Kitsuneme sweat dropped as he scratched the back of his head

"From whom did you hear it if I may ask?" Kitsuneme asked

"Who do you think is the closest person that I could use my Alice with?" Koko questions

"But I wasn't even thinking about those celebrities!" Kitsuneme retorted

"I aren't saying that it was you baka!" Koko said and whacked Kitsuneme on the head, leaving a bump on Kitsuneme's Head… poor him..

"Ittai! Then who?" Kitsuneme asked

"Nonoko-Chan and anna-chan, baka!" Koko said as if scolding Kitsuneme

--

"I wonder where Natsume's room is…" Mikan thought out loud

"He's room is over there" Mochu pointed out

"Ah, arigatou gozaimasu Mochiage-Kun!" Mikan said and went to Natsume's room

--

Rei's POV English

-After Mikan left-

She's not the Mikan Sakura I first met back in Paris,

_-Flashback-_

_SETTING: somewhere in Paris_

_"Umm, pardon moi" Rei said_

_"Oh, sorry." Mikan said and moved away, she turned her back and ran away_

_"What a strange girl, she didn't even notice who I am." Rei mumbled, and then Mikan went back for she left her notes there at the bench._

_"Who yah calling strange?! And who do you think you are?" Mikan asked raising a brow at the lad_

_"Um, pardon, je m'appelle Rei, how about you?" Rei introduced himself_

_"Mikan. Glad to meet you jerk" Mikan said_

_"Watch your mouth miss, you don't know who you are talking to" Rei growled_

_"Same, same" Mikan said as she waved her hand at Rei while walking away from him_

_-End of flashback-_

The Girl who gave me a bad impression about herself, yet she's the most cheerful

Girl I've ever met.

(He then stood up from his bed and went to look outside the window)

"Japan is nice, but I miss France." I sighed

--

Mikan roamed around Natsume's room, she noticed so many things in his room.

Bed- pure white

Floor- red and black carpet with a fire design

Lamp- super dim light

Closet- walk in

Curtains- black and white

Study table- organized books and notebooks; under the desk were papers, neatly kept

And a manga shelf, full of mangas of course, with its complete volumes

The Kitchen; with almost every kind of spice and kitchen tools, so clean and neatly organized, as if 'twas never have been used

She got tired afterwards and sat on Natsume's bed, and instantly fell asleep

After some minutes Natsume came in and he was shock to find Polka dots--I mean Mikan inside his room plus! She's sleeping on his bed, so he first took a bath and wore his clothes, and woke Mikan up. Mikan asked for forgiveness for her entering his room without permission and went out, but Natsume took her hands and…

"What do you want?!" Mikan asked

-Shrug-

"Come on Natsume! Tell me what you want!!" Mikan whined

"Forget it" Natsume answered and let go of Mikan's hand, which caused her out balance, falling with a small 'thud' but she didn't mind it and she stood up again.

"Please tell me!! Please, please, please?!" Mikan pleaded

"hn." Natsume grunted

Mikan then tugs Natsume's shirt like a kid who's begging for her candy.

Natsume glares at her and 'hn-ed' then he sent Mikan out of the room via, pulling her pigtails.

Mikan was crying like a waterfall

Unfortunately, Rei was talking a walk inside the dorm and saw Mikan crying in front of Natsume's room, but of course, he didn't know that it was Natsume's room…

"Eh? Mademoiselle… **qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?**" Rei asked (**What has happened to you?**)

"Ah! Rei! Why are you here?" Mikan asked

"**Aller faire un tour**" Rei answered (**go for a walk**)

"Oh" Mikan mumbled

"Who did this to you?"Rei asked

"Umm… I just tripped on my way to my dorm… anyway… I have to go! **Aurevoir**!" Mikan said and ran away

'I guess I was wrong, she's still the same Mikan I met.' He thought

**Next day**

"Minna, It would be better if the contest would be more fun!" Mikan said

"Yeah! Why don't we suggest to Narumi Sensei some Intermission numbers from our class and the other classes?" Nonoko suggested

Mikan and Nonoko where the ones told to plan out the Poetry contest by the head master and they did, since Narumi was out for his 2 days vacation and no one else was there but the students. They were both in front talking, and sharing Ideas.

Natsume wasn't paying attention for we were _-unfortunately-_ reading his manga.

Hotaru was upgrading her Baka gun,

Ruka was patting his cute usagi

Rei? He can't understand what the people are saying; instead he was just there, using his Alice at his things…

Like…

He watered the paper, then be blown dry by the wind…

"so, any other suggestions?" Mikan asked, many lit up and raised their hands, For the past 20 minutes, Nonoko and Mikan were just talking to each other not even minding the classes' approval…

"umm, Permy?" Mikan said

"Well, We suggest that Mikan Sakura, and Rei Tomichii should do an act!" Sumire suggested in a declaring way, and upon Rei's name was mentioned he got surprised that he looked at Mikan pleadingly and Sumire with a brow raised

"**qu'en pensez-vous?**" Mikan asked Rei just shrugged (**what do you think about it?**)

"**Je ne sais pas, toi**?" Rei asked (**I don't know, you?)**

"umm… **ça ne me convient pas**" Mikan answered (**it doesn't agree with me**)

"oh… Erm.. I don't want to **Mademoiselle** Shouda." Rei answered in mixed French and English

"Ehh? Why not?" Sumire asked in English

"I don't want to… but maybe we could **juste chanter**.."Rei answered (**just sing**)

"**d'accord**! Thank you!" Sumire said in a sing-song voice, Rei just smiled back, and this made every girl heave a sigh except for Mikan and Hotaru.

"Rei-kun is so kawaii!" Anna said

"yeah, so cute AND nice" Nonoko agreed

"ano minna… class dismissed!" Mikan announced smiling

"Oi Sakura! Tell me honestly, isn't it that narumi-sensei announced to us yesterday that we won't be having classes today and tomorrow? So why did you gather us up?" Sumire asked

"it's umm… the erm… it's just that…well… you see there's this famous model coming today and I have to keep you all busy, so that her coming won't get delayed and don't have any hustles" Mikan answered, afraid of the possible reactions of her classmates…

"NANI?! How could you?! Tell us! Who's the model?!" Sumire asked

"well it's--" and was cut off by the Hollywood star…

"Mikan!" Kyu said

"What?!" Mikan asked sounding miffed

"we're leaving!!" Kyu answered but instead of feeling sad… it seems that he's happy about it, and so is Mikan.

"Really?! When? Now? Okay! Tell Ryu-kun to take care okay? Okay. Bye!" Mikan said and shut the door in front of Kyu's face…

"SAKURA... Do you know who was on the door talking to you a while ago?!" Sumire and Wakako asked, trembling.

"erm, yeah… uh-oh… OMG! Kyu?!" Mikan faked shock, and opened the door again, then she saw Kyu walking away, so she chased her brother and when she catch up with him, she immediately dragged him to a somewhat private place: The storage room (A/N: really, that's a very private place… for Mikan.)

"why are you leaving?! And When?!" Mikan asked frantically

"whoa, since when were you concerned about me? Are you really Mikan?" Kyu asked in a shock manner

"well, I AM your sister and I don't actually care if you leave, I just wanna know when so that I could at least tell Ryu-nii to bring me souvenirs…AND give him a hug!" Mikan answered

"Okay, you really are Mikan and We're leaving tomorrow." Kyu said

"okay, thanks! And don't you dare show up while I'm in class! Or even with my friends got that?" Mikan said

"no, you can say whatever you want but I'll show up anywhere I want." Kyu said as he shook his head

"come on kyu-nii! Just ugh! Leave me alone!" Mikan whined

"come on Mikan stop whining it's annoying! And you won't stop me from doing what I want" Kyu said imitating the tone of Mikan's voice

"You're so annoying! Hmph! Ja ne!" Mikan said as she stomped going back to her classroom..

--

'_I thought she hates her brother so much?'_ Anna and Nonoko asked in their thoughts

Then Mikan came back in with a relaxed face…

"So did you ask forgiveness to Kyu-kun after closing the door in front of him?" Sumire asked

"ugh, yeah, he said it was okay, so umm.. you can leave now…" Mikan said and everyone left.

in the afternoon

"OMG! Mikan Sakura is coming today! She'll be here in an approximately 15 minutes!!" Sumire shouted excitedly

"What?! When?! Why?! How?! And Where?!" Wakako, Anna, Nonoko, and Nobara asked in unison (A/N: I just thought about placing Nobara and wakako here)

"she's coming here!! In 15 minutes she'll arrive that's why the gate is already crowded! Come on! Let's go there!!" Sumire said and the five of then came running to the gate

Meanwhile, inside a limousine…

"wow, Mikan, look at all your fans. They're so umm… many" aya said

"Yeah, just look at that crowd, whoah! Is that--is that--IS THAT NATSUME?!" Mikan asked wide eyed as she looked outside.

She saw Natsume standing on a tree branch as if looking for something or even SOMEONE,

-with Natsume-

"where the hell is that boy?!" Natsume asked himself, he had been looking for Youichi in the past 15 minutes; he lost the lil' boy in the crowd.

-earlier (20 min. ago) -

"Niisan? I want to see Mikan Sakura, Mayumi said she'll come here today, can we please go?" Youichi asked

"sigh… Fine." Natsume agreed, then Youichi pulled his shirt…

"What now?" Natsume asked, then Youichi pointed outside, Natsume just stood up and walked with Youichi outside

-

When they arrived near the gate, it was already crowded,

Youichi saw Hotaru.

Hotaru kept walking.

Natsume isn't looking

Youichi let go of Natsume's hands and went to Hotaru to ask something…

"Wait! Youichi! Where are you going?" Natsume asked as he tried to catch Youichi's hands but unfortunately he failed to do so

"darn it! He's fast…" Natsume said and then, he started searching for Youichi in the crowd

And it's his unlucky day, after going inside the crowd, his fan girls saw him and…

"Natsume-kun!!" A group of girls screamed as they all ran towards the blackcat…

And Natsume, he ran away from them, ending up at a tree…

-previously-

While looking for Youichi, he spotted the limousine and just watched it come inside the Academy...

Meanwhile...

"I wonder how we'll enter The Academy…" Mikan wondered loudly

"we'll use the gate so we could come in" Aya and Mariko said and nodded to confirm their statement

"I know but… I think their would be a big fuss about my entrance" Mikan said

Mariko and Aya nodded again

"Stop nodding you two!!" Mikan yelled at the two girls

"Sorry Mikan-seeeenpaaaai!!" Both said prolonging the word 'senpai' which made Mikan grew more upset

So instead of Fighting with the twins she just went out the car, gaining attention from their fans

"Oh Gosh! It's really Aya and Mariko!!" some girls squealed

"OMG! Can I have your autographs?!"

"What happened to your blonde hairs?!"

And so on and so forth…

Academy guards started to block the fans that crowded over the twins

"hi fans!" Mariko said and smiled at the crowd gaining more squeals from the girls and wolf whistles from the boys

"Shut up Aio, let's come—Smile!!" Aya suddenly said and smiled at the Camera...

The Limousine was still outside the Academy gates, and it just stopped their.

-back inside the limo-

"Why did I even bring them with me?" Mikan asked herself as she eyed the twins who are currently posing for pictures...

"Umm, Miss Sakura, Are we going to drive the car inside the Academy, or you'll just walk from here?" the Driver asked (A/N: It's not frank from chapter 1)

"Uhh... I'll just walk." Mikan answered, then she walked out of the car, gaining squeals, whistles, yells, and more squeals…

-In Mikan's mind-

Wonder why Natsume's up there…

He couldn't be here just for me?

I mean, not the student me but the celebrity me…

But who cares? It's still me.. one Mikan Sakura

The same student he meets everyday,

Teases everyday,

And the girl who says hi every time he passes by…

-end-

"Shit! Did I just say that?!" Mikan cursed loudly the crowd became silent, they all wondered why Mikan cursed like that

Even though she didn't 'say' anything to anyone… not at all…

"umm… Mikan-senpai, You actually didn't say anything" Aya said

"oh I didn't? oh yes, I didn't!"_what am I saying?!'_ Mikan said and continued in her thoughts

"but don't worry… you seemed exhausted from the trip… so why don't we first take pictures?" Aya said then made poses in front of the crowd as the crowd also took pictures Mikan just sighed heavily and of course she also posed for the crowd, signed autographs and after it she went inside, but **before** that…

"Mikan!" Sumire yelled from the top of her lungs, all eyes was on her…

"umm… yes? Do I know you?" Mikan asked as she came closer to Sumire.

Unexpectedly, Sumire hugged her _tightly_

Mikan coughed heavily as she tried to get off Sumire's deadly hug

And she miraculously did, with the help of her Alice though…

"-pant- -pant- -inhales and exhales deeply- Wha-WHO are you?!" Mikan asked eyeing sumire, pretending that she knows no one in the Academy, while on the top of a Tree, a smirking blackcat caught the attention of some students…

"Kawaii!! Natsume-kun's up the tree!!" a girl said as she clasped her hands

"Aaww, -looks at Mikan- They'll look good together!!" another girl said in oppinion

While the Brunette just stood there in silence, Natsume's gaining more attention than her…

_'Natsume's so famous in the academy… Wonder why…'_ Mikan thought

"Natsume-kun! get down here! You might fall off and get a scratch on your ever so handsome face!" Sumire said as she ran to the tree where Natsume was.

_'figures. He's Handsome'_ Mikan thought.

But what Natsume did was he leapt to another tree, which was a bit closer to where Mikan was standing...

'Let's see how good he is..' Mikan thought

Mikan used her plant Alice to Manipulate the branches of the tree, and the branch swayed, which made natsume fall, but he landed on both feet

"nice Landing" Mikan commented and walked away, then Natsume took her hand and gave her a curious look

"You are an Alice aren't you?" Natsume asked sternly

"what is it to you?" Mikan answered in a form of a question as she took her hand away from Natsume's grip

"hn. You're not as beautiful as what i expected you to be in personal" Natsume said, and made Mikan pop a vein on her forehead

"What did you just say flame caster?!" Mikan asked in anger as she clenched her fist

"I said your ugly baka, don't expect that everyone likes or loves you, you're an Alice, and is a human. Same as i am" Natsume said and walked away with both hands in his pockets

Mikan was so mad that she used her Mind Manipulation Alice to make Natsume come back, the crowd just watched in silence, they were awe-struck and bewildered by the scene...

"Tell me your name kind sir." Mikan said sarcastically, and Natsume just answered

"Hyuuga Natsume" Natsume unconsciously answered

"very well Nastume-_kun_ I'd be going know, I don't want to waste my time with nonsense so Sayonara" Mikan said and teleported to her room, which she forgot was that she's not the student Mikan, and unfortunately, somebody who's a bit sneaky came inside her room...

"Youichi!" Mikan screamed in shock

"Mikan, THE Mikan Sakura! You made Natsume-nii look stupid outside!" Youichi scolded

"Look I'm sorry, but he called me ugly!" Mikan said

"What's wrong with that? He always call you ugly" Youichi said and shrugged

"But he called me ugly in public! And me as the celebrity!!" Mikan whined

"Okay! Okay! Stop whinning! It's making my ear ache!" Youichi said

"gomen. So why are you here?" Mikan asked getting to the point

"just wanna check if you're really here, I lost sight of Natsume-nii when I saw Hotaru-san" Youichih answered

"oh. So that's why he's up in a tree when i went out of the car..." Mikan said

"who? Natsume-nii?" Youichi asked

"Hai! Ano, have you seen Aya or Mariko?" Mikan asked

"Who? Those red haired twins who just love the camera?, yeah, they went to the teacher's lounge i dunno why." Youichi said

"Suka... well then, I'd be going to the teacher's lounge, Ja ne You-chan!" Mikan said and teleported to the lounge.

And she teleported to the teacher's lounge

Blacktangerine012: That's all for now Minna, I hope you had fun reading it, I'm sorry for updating late _again_ but please do consider that I'm still a student and my schedule is getting tight due to more home works, activities, and other things concerning school.

And I am SO sorry for translating some of the French words/sentences in literal!

I'm only using the basics, meaning i translate some of those words per word.

So please forgive me! I even asked my sister to help me, but she only translated some, so i guess most of it are in literal.

And also, I'm asking forgiveness to merofi and felaxx, I'm really sorry if It annoyed you... you know... those grammars and spellings...

So I'm sorry, maybe that wasn't my best but I'll change that!

Again, je suis desole!

Next time on Passion for Fashion:

Chapter 16: NOWAY! (summary)

Mikan as the celebrity, will finish their movie entitled "Lost hope"

(summary of the movie in the next chap.)

The question is, how will natsume react?

Will he be jealous or just stay silent, seeming unaffected?

Don't forget to review! A word from a reader always counts!


	16. NOWAY!

Passion for Fashion

Summary: 18 year old model/actress Mikan Sakura was asked by her manager and best

Friend Hotaru Imai to go to a private school in Tokyo…

Blacktangerine012: so Last chapter was a long one... the question is, is it worth the time I wasted? I mean 3 months for that chapter! Anyway, I'll have to tell everyone that my next update would be on Christmas vacation, I have to study for the next few months, on October would be the second quarter Exams and on December would be the third quarter, it's pretty early but I have to deal with it. And the reason why the chapters are long because of 'Random popping ideas' or RPI, my friend says that it's supposed to be "**R**andom **I**deas, **P**opping" or **RIP**. RxR!

Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen Alice, and so are the Celebrities. Oh I own NOTHING in this story!

Claimer: I own the plot.

Chapter 16: **NOWAY!**

As planned, the celebs are to continue their movie in GA, entitled "Lost hope"

…

At the Teacher's lounge

Mikan was already her student self, not wanting people to notice her, she already had enough for this day, so when she walked in, 2 tall blonde females caught her attention

"He-Heidi, Ni-Nikki?!" Mikan asked in shock

"Mikan! It's nice to see you again!" Nikki said and hugged Mikan tightly

"Yeah, It's really nice for you to go here" Mikan said as Nikki pulled away from the embrace, Then Heidi smiled at her,

"So you are a student here, does everyone know that you are a celebrity?" Heidi asked

Mikan laughed lightly and answered, "Not everyone though"

"So Where are your brothers?" Nikki asked

"Oh, they told me that they'd be leaving tomorrow, I don't know what time however" Mikan answered and shrugged

"Oh, so why doesn't everyone know that you are the Celebrity, I mean, even with out the wig and the contacts, you still look like Mikan?" Heidi asked

"They won't believe that it's me, because I act stupidly. Hey, I have a good Idea, why don't we talk in my room later?" Mikan answered and at the same time, Suggested.

"No, I have a MUCH better Idea; we go to your room, and then talk about it, NOW." Nikki said as she shook her head as a sign of disagreement to Mikan's Idea.

"Okay, let's go then" Mikan said as she teleported the two (including her) to her room.

"Nice place, Is this your house or your room?" Heidi asked

"More like a mini-house" Mikan answered

(A/N: Okay cut! I just remembered about the people who are the 2 other people chosen for the contest aside from Mikan, I gave you a clue to one of them; one is Natsume, well the other one is...we'll get to that part next timeJ)

"So, what else happened to you here in your 5 months stay?" Heidi asked as she sat on the couch, while Nikki sat on the bed

"Oh nothing, we had sleepovers, talked about my past, and other things..." Mikan answered, Nikki grinned

"I've heard something from Ryu..." Nikki started, as she kept grinning

"What?" Mikan asked

"Hmm... That a certain 18-year old model likes a student here in the Academy..." Nikki answered and looked away still grinning, Heidi grinned too, Mikan's eyes bulged...

"Ho-how did you?! WHO?!" Mikan asked in disbelief

"That's what we want to know Mikan; we would like to know WHO the guy you like was." Heidi answered; Mikan blushed a deep shade of red as she hid her eyes with her bangs, mumbling incoherent cords...

"..(Incoherent words)... uhh... it's... Na... He's initials are... NH" Mikan answered blushing furiously

"Hmm... NH... so the N is Na...?" Nikki asked gesturing Mikan to continue

"Nats—why do you want to know?!" Mikan snapped (A/N: CONFESSIONS!!)

"Oh so it starts with a Nats... hmm... good work Mikan!" Heidi said as she laughed so did Nikki, Mikan was now red, red from embarrassment, and red from frustration...

"I hate you guys!!" Mikan whined

"Go whine as long as you want to, but we already have a HUGE clue on who he is! Hahahaha!" Nikki said a she laughed more (A/N: don't mind those celebrities, I don't know how they mingle with other people, so deal with it.)

Mikan pouted, then the 2 models sat properly, and their faces shifted from comical to serious faces.

"Don't Worry Mikan, we won't tell him, and we just came here for the 'Project runway' remember?" Heidi assured

"Oh yeah... So when are you going to post for the contestants?" Mikan asked

"I dunno, This Sunday maybe." Nikki answered and shrugged

Meanwhile...

"Ah, Kentaru-kun?" Narumi said

"Yes Narumi-sensei?" Kentaru asked

"By any chances do you have a copy of the summary for the movie you are making?" Narumi asked

"Ahh... Hai... here... You can have it, Just don't let others see or read it, we don't want spoilers." Kantaaru said as he handed Narumi a paper from his envelope

And in the paper was...:

**"LOST HOPE"**

A 15 year old girl (Mikan) who suffers from a certain sickness just broke-up with her boyfriend,

But it was the guy who broke up with her.

Leaving her heartbroken for she fell deeply in love with him,

And now that they're not together, she felt depressed.

One night after dinner, while going upstairs to her room, she suddenly

Fainted... She was immediately rushed into the hospital;

The parents consulted the doctor and asked if what's wrong with their daughter,

They found out that she has Leukaemia 3rd stage, the parents were horrified

They kept this horrifying truth from her, not wanting her to feel more depressed and lonely.

She was discharged from the hospital a week after,

Continuing her daily life, she was just a junior high, and she'll be a senior the next month,

So she has to keep studying and going to school.

After a month, she was now a senior.

And that first day, 2 new comers were introduced; one fell in love with her, and courted her (Rei),

And the other became her friend. At the 2nd time that she was hospitalized her parents told her, her situation.

(Mikan)'s Parents became so happy for their only daughter, and pity for the young man...

Each time she gets hospitalized, he never fails to visit her and bring her favourites such as strawberry-flavoured cake.

And so after 3 months she left, leaving the poor boy alone...

So after he graduated high school, he fulfils a secret promise he made before she left him...

"I will soon Follow you"... and he died 3 days after graduating.

After reading, Narumi folded the paper and wiped the tears from his eyes...

"It was so... Tragic... This is a drama movie isn't it?" Narumi asked, which was so obvious for the plot. Kentaru sweat dropped

(A/N: cluelessness is a way to ruin such moments!)

"Ahh... Hai... it's Tragic but as Imai-san calculated it, it'd be a new hit in the emmy-awards!" Kentaru said and grinned

"Ohh..." Narumi mumbled

"Well then, i must keep going... Sayonara Narumi-sensei!" Kentaru said and went out of the teacher's lounge...

"KENTARU-KUN!!" a horde of fan girls ran to his way... (A/N: He's a famous director)

Nikki and Heidi were chatting with Mikan the whole afternoon, meanwhile a certain cat-mask user was looking for a brunette

'where could she be?!' Natsume thought almost as furious as a hungry lion.

"Where could she be, who?" Koko asked as he read Natsume's mind

"Don't you dare tell Koko, or I swear I'll burn you to crisps" Natsume warned as he glared at Koko, Koko sweat dropped as he nodded hastily

"Aaa... I'd better get going Natsume... Ja ne!" Koko said and left Natsume alone.

He just sat there under the Sakura tree... not bothering to do anything.

He heard a rustling noise, he knew it was from his right side, then came out Ruka's pet bunny (A/N: that bunny was out for sometime ne?)

"Why are you here usagi?" Natsume asked the bunny and the bunny just looked at him in a weird way, then it scratched it's ears and hoped nearer Natsume. (A/N: scratch; in the 'animal' way of course)

"It seems that your master lost you... where is Ruka anyway?" Natsume wondered out loud, the bunny's ear wiggled then came a flying duck with a blond boy chasing it... wait scratch that!—then came Hotaru Imai on her duck scooter with Ruka Nogi following closely

"IMAI GIVE THAT BACK!!" Ruka shouted, but the young lass just kept erm... flying? She just kept moving away, and of course he need to follow her...

"Hn. Chasing Imai... _again_" Natsume grunted then closed his eyes lightly with the Bunny sitting on his arms

--

2 days later...

"Okay... Lights... Camera... ACTION!" Kentaru said as the actor and actresses began acting..

Rei entered the room with Natsume (A/N: a long story on why and how Natsume became the other new comer of the story)

They both were wearing the same uniform, but it was quite different from the academy uniform, because they were wearing a coat and tie.

Mikan's character name was Yumiko (A/N: It's a friend's Idea... cuz' 'Yumiko' was her jap. Chosen nickname... It's kinda wierd on why i placed that here... pam, if ever you read this part, don't mind it, just read the rest m'kay? Don't you dare close this window/tab or you are so dead meat!)

Rei's name was Tatsyuyo

And Natsume's name was Daisuke

The girl students were wearing green chequered skirt with the same length with the academy's skirts, and the top was the same as with the academy as well...

Scene 1: (right now, Sunday)

The first scene was quite ordinary, having 2 new students and one falls for the protagonist while the other one becomes the antagonist or the friend of the Protagonist, and Natsume's choice was to be the friend of the Protagonist.

Scene 2: (Wednesday, after a week from the 1st scene)

The second scene was set in a park, and is where rei confesses his feelings for Mikan, but behind the camera and curtains, there's a guy burning in jealousy...

Scene 3: (Friday)

This scene was set in the hospital and her Parents revealed her condition, and both Natsume and Rei was in that scene, both were wide-eyed (A/N: Unlikely Natsume, i know.). and more scenes in the hospital it's either Natsume or Rei comes for a visit, but it's mostly Rei's visit, and romantic scenes are also seen in this scene.

Scene 4: (Sunday, after 2 weeks from the 1st scene)

The last scene in the hospital, this is where the protagonist dies, her breathing stops and her heartbeat is beating faintly until there's no more heartbeat, creating a flat line from the machine, and she dies...

Scene 4: (Monday, after 3 weeks from the 1st scene)

Senior's Graduation, after 3 days Rei kills himself by cutting his wrist, (common suicide attempt) and successfully cuts the vein connected to the heart, and yes he died... END

And it was a success!

But going back from the past few weeks, we had the project runway, who were the people included in the show?

Shizune Yamanouchi

Nobara Ibaragi

Kauro Nendo

Wakako Usami

Hayate Matsudaich

Akira Tonouchi

And who won?

Well... it's Akira Tonouchi, with his creative hand-made dress, Hotaru with no doubt thought that he will win because of his... erm... fondness with girls, making him know what a girl would look like in the dress he is making. (A/N: sweat drop)

Going back to the present...

It had been a month now.. (A/N: that was fast...)

"Hey! Congratulations everyone!" Mikan said over the microphone (note: It's the celebrity)

"Yeah, thanks for all the hard works everyone! Especially to our guest Hyuuga Natsume! Minna, Let's give him a big round-of-applause!" Kentaru said and everybody clapped their hands, while Natsume just sat on his seat as he sent a secret glare at Rei...

flashback

movie set Natsume's first appearance in the scene

"Hey, Are you okay? You seemed tensed" Rei said as he patted Natsume's back, Natsume glared at him

"No I'm not, how about you Tomichii?" Natsume asked (A/N: they're speakin' in English!)

"No, Look at Mikan, she's so pretty..." Rei suddenly said as he looked at Mikan, Natsume followed his stare and ended up looking at Mikan and blushed

"Are you two official lovers already?" Natsume asked out of the blue...

"yeah, She's one in a million..." Rei answered as he gazed at Mikan lovingly

'then i don't have a chance with her...' Natsume thought, (A/N: I know it's 'OOC', but did you forgot that he likes the celebrity Mikan? See chapter 14)

"Hey, you two are next, hurry up!" Kentaru said to both of them. And left, and with that they made their first act...

"Hello, I'm Tatsuyo and this is Daisuke, My friend, we both came from the same school, and we've became friends ever since we met!" Tatsuyo/Rei said

"Nice to meet you everyone" was what only Daisuke/Natsume said and bowed his head a bit...

"You may seat beside Yumi-chan, Yumi-chan please stand up." The teacher said and Mikan/Yumiko stood up

"Yes Sensei?" Yumiko asked

"These two newcomers shall seat beside you" The teacher answered

"Wakata. Hello, come on and seat with me!" Yumiko answered as she flashed her rare smile, at this Tatsuyo and Daisuke blushed, and the two lads sat beside the girl, Tatsuyo then started to talk with Yumiko...

end of flashback

"Any thing you want to say Natsume-kun?" Kentaru asked

"don't call me that" Natsume said bluntly

"Oh, Gomen ne Hyuuga-san, so anything to say?" Kentaru asked

"Yeah, your welcome" Natsume said referring to the 'thank you' of Kentaru awhile ago...

"Oh. Well then, let's start the party!!" Kentaru said, Party Music played in the speaker

"Ne Hotaru, what do you think about he movie?" Mikan asked

"not bad, except for the fact that an idiot was the stupid protagonist of the story" Hotaru answered stonily

"Ouch Hotaru, that hurts!" Mikan said and hugged her best friend

"just kidding, You did great, with all the crying and stuff, but you're much prettier when you smile" Hotaru said comfortingly (A/N: i'll explain later)

"Aww... Thanks Hotaru!" Mikan said and broke the hug, she then approached Natsume, who was currently watching the people dance with the music, he was alone on his table.

"Hey Hyuuga-san, are you okay? Come on, let's join the party" Mikan suggested

"Hn. I'm fine, you can go and dance with Tomichii, I'm perfectly fine here" Natsume said

"Come on Hyuuga-san! Don't be such a kill joy!" Mikan whined as she tugged Natsume's arm

"Look Miss Sakura, I said I'm fine Okay? So stop being so pushy and stuff" Natsume said placing deep emphasis on the first sentence, Mikan puffed her cheeks

"You're so arrogant Hyuuga" Mikan said as she puffed her cheeks

"so I really was never wrong, you really are ugly. Why would people fall for an ugly girl like you?" Natsume said in a mocking way, and that hit Mikan pretty hard...

"HYUUGA!!" Mikan screamed from the top of her lungs, the music stopped and everyone looked at the both of them...

"Erm... You can continue dancing..." Mikan said then everyone went back dancing...

"they look more like a couple than me and Mikan..." Rei mumbled disappointedly

"It's okay Rei, if ever that Mikan and Natsume become a couple won't you be happy?" Kentaru asked, Rei's brows furrowed

"Why would i be happy if my mademoiselle is taken from me by a common guy?" Rei snapped

"Umm... Natsume's not a common guy, he's an Alice like the three of you, and i do think that Mikan's happier when he's with Natsume..." Kentaru said and immediately left before Rei could react, and then, Rei's face softened, he looked at Mikan and Natsume...

"she really is happy with him... now how would i break up with her..." Rei said while looking at the two, for him they really are now a couple...

"You're breaking up with Mikan, huh Tomichii?" Hotaru asked

"ah, Imai-san, oui, I'm breaking up with Mikan, she'll be happier with Hyuuga than with me" Rei answered

"Good thing you noticed that." Hotaru said then left, Rei was now a bit curious... why is it that somebody approaches him then just leaves like that?!.

Meanwhile...

"Eh? What's with Imai-san and Rei?" Mikan asked Natsume, but the lad just grunted...

"don't ask me, I'm not Tomichii, nor Imai" Natsume grunted...

"eh? Ano, come on, let's go outside!" Mikan suggested

"what for?" Natsume asked sounding miffed

"because i want to!" Mikan answered

"Then you can go out, don't include me" Natsume said as he sat lazily on his seat...

"But—fine I'll tell everybody that you like a girl named Mikan but not me." Mikan threatened

"Go on, no one will believe you" Natsume said

"Are you sure Hyuuga-kun? Isn't it that when i came here, what you said was 'don't expect that everyone likes or loves you, you're an Alice, and is a human. Same as i am' so, meaning you don't like me... then you like Mikan Sakura of class 4B..." Mikan said matter-of-factly as she smirked

'Oh, I forgot, I'm not dealing with polkadots' Natsume thought (A/N: Same as i am... i totally forgot that it's the celebrity Mikan who's in this scene! I'm so stupid!)

"Tch. Whatever" Natsume said then stood up and walked away

"Oi! Hyuuga-kun! Where are you going?!" Mikan asked as she stumbled off her seat, looking at Natsume

"I thought you wanna go outside baka?" Natsume asked over his shoulder, Mikan smiled a bit.

Mikan followed silently, when they were already out, they went to a nearby bench, and sat there.

"Umm... Hyuuga-kun? Can i call you Natsume?" Mikan asked

"no." Natsume answered bluntly

"Fine, umm... I just wanna say sorry, for everything..." Mikan said out of the blue, Natsume looked at her stoically

"everything?" Natsume asked trying to catch what Mikan said

"Yeah, the time you wasted for the movie, i bet you missed a couple of friends like Nogi-san ne?" Mikan asked

"How did you know about Ruka?" Natsume asked inquisitively but hid it well.

"Ano, I've heard that he's a friend of yours... i just thought that you missed him..." Mikan said as she looked up

"how is Imai related to you by the way?" Natsume asked

"oh, she's my Manager, that's why we came here, coz' without her, the movie that we are shooting will not be done until now..." Mikan answered

"Oh, How about Tomichii?" Natsume asked, Mikan then laughed slightly

"Why ask so many questions?" Mikan asked as she chuckled, at this Natsume blushed 3 shades of red as he turned away...

Meanwhile another brunette was looking at them...

--

"You know what Anna-chan, I think Natsume likes the celebrity me..." Mikan said to the pink-haired girl

"Yeah I think so... But seriously Mikan-chan, I'm getting confused... Who's with Natsume? Your clone or the real you?" Anna asked asked

"The clone, if i was the one there, my disguise will be blown away, because of my clumsiness..." Mikan answered

"Oh, so how would you know that what your clone tells to you is true?" Nonoko asked

"I'm her, there's nothing that i wouldn't know from her." Mikan simply answered

"Suka... but how will Natsume react if ever that he finds out?" Anna asked

"I won't let him find that out" Mikan answered

"Okay." Was the answer of Anna...

**a little explanation from the authoress**

**From the last 3 weeks, Mikan asked Misaki on how she makes those clones without saying anything,**

**She tried once; it was the 2nd shooting on where the set was in central town,**

**Her clone was the student and the celebrity was her true-self, Anna and Nonoko gained suspicion**

**From the act, with this thought inside their minds: "Is Mikan-chan lying to us?!" and after that day,**

**Mikan had the whole night explaining everything to the so-called 'twins',**

**After some time, she stored the Doppelganger Alice to Hotaru so she could make a clone**

**For herself, Meaning... The 'Hotaru' in the party who was acting weird was not the real Hotaru,**

**But Hotaru's clone. (Sorry for the major interruption)**

**End of Explanation**

"So where are you heading after spying at your clone and Natsume-kun?" Nonoko asked

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe to bed" Mikan answered and shrugged

"Hmm, Why don't we sneak to Central town?" Nonoko suggested

"Sneak isn't a good term... I'm gonna tell Narumi-sensei that we're going there, at the very least we'd be safe and there would be no punishments waiting for us when we come back" Mikan suggested. Anna and Nonoko agreed.

Nonoko and Anna were waiting in their own rooms, while Mikan was asking for permission to Narumi.

After Narumi had agreed to her idea, she invited the 'real' Hotaru, Ruka, koko, Yuu, Misaki, and Tsubasa.

And they agreed, but she found it hard to ask Hotaru to come...

"Come on Hotaru! Please?!" Mikan insisted as she projected her 'puppy-dog-pout'

"No." And the Blackmailer holds firm on her answer, still a no.

"I'll permit you to take pictures and sell them, even show them to media if you want!" Mikan said, and with those words, the ice queen melted like butter, she instantly agreed.

"Fine. Wait for me, I'll just change" Hotaru said and went back to her room, she was wearing her night dress when Mikan came.

Mikan waited for Hotaru for 5 minutes, and after it, they proceeded to the school gates until Nonoko came to a sudden conclusion of:

"Why don't we invite Natsume-kun to come?" Nonoko suggested, Mikan frowned, Ruka lit up...

"Yeah, maybe he could go with us! He's never with us when we go to Central town!" Ruka reasoned

"uh-huh, Maybe it'll be more fun when he's with us!" Koko added

"And we'd be going in pairs if he'll come!" Misaki added as she projected a sly smile at everyone, Hotaru's eyebrow twitched, Mikan's frown widened...

"and how will the pairs go if i may ask?" Hotaru asked, the sound of annoyance was very much visible in her voice, but Misaki just shrugged it off.

"well, Me and Tsubasa, Anna and Koko, Nonoko and Yuu, Ruka and you, and Mikan and Natsume! I'm the best in pairing up people!" Misaki answered and grinned as she clasped her hands...

"Oh so you thought about Pairing me with Nogi and his stupid rabbit?" Hotaru asked coldly, and when i say coldly, it sent shiver down to Misaki's spines.

"H-hey! Usagi is not stupid!" Ruka said as he blushed with the thought of him and Hotaru, while defending his pet bunny...

"Yeah right, does your 'Usagi' knows how to do arithmetic?" Hotaru implies a question which was quite obvious—that the usagi _cannot_ do arithmetic!

"Err...NO! But it IS not stupid!" Ruka defends his Bunny once more

"Prove it" Was the two simple words that came out from the inventor's lips, but these 2 simple words made the Alice-user jittery

"ahh... ano..." Ruka trailed off looking at everyone worriedly, pleading for help...

"Ano, Imai-san, I'll just call Natsume" Koko said as he purposely interrupted Ruka, Ruka gave a heavy sigh of relief.

"Whatever. Just make it fast for i am not willing to wait" Hotaru said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Meanwhile, Koko went to Natsume's room...

He knocked twice, but no answer came...

He used his mind reading alice and read the person's mind behind the door, if there was really a person behind the door...

After 10 seconds, he gave up, Natsume's wasn't there, so we went out going back to the school gates...

"Ano... where IS Natsume anyway?" Koko asked breathing heavily

"Umm... He's at the main building of the college branch..." Anna answered

"Oh, Okay, thanks!" Koko said as he immediately went away, going to the main building of the college branch, after 5 minutes, he found Natsume talking with THE Mikan Sakura, he slowly approached them and...

"Erm... good evening Sakura-sama, May i excuse Natsume for a while?" Koko asked politely

"Take your time, anyway Hyuuga-san, I'd be going now, it seems that something's up" Mikan said as she left the two

"Mikan Sakura is so hot!" Koko muttered as he heaved a sigh while watching the blonde walk away...(A/N:Celebrity MS is blonde and green eyes)

"What do you want?" Natsume asked bluntly

"Ano, We're going to Central town, You will come right?" Koo asked assuring

"Who's coming?" Natsume asked

"Hmm, Mikan-san, Andou-san, Harada-san, Imai-san, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, and me, and hopefully you" Koko answered

"Fine I'll come." Natsume said and stood up from his seat, Koko grinned and said:

"Let's go then! Imai-san might kill me if we're not yet there..." Koko said and walked away with Natsume following closely behind...

So when they arrived, they talked no more and immediately went to the bus station...

The bus arrived at nearly 10pm, everyone was silent the whole trip, no one dared to talk until Mikan did...

"So... why is everybody so silent?" Mikan asked

"Hn." Was the confusing answer of the Flamecaster

"Simple. Coz' we don't want to" Hotaru answered for everyone, then it became silent again, and again Mikan broke it,

"It's creeping me out, why don't you talk?!" Mikan asked she really seemed crept out.

"It's because we can't think of anything to talk about, so why waste your saliva talking nonsense?"came the annoyed reply of the Hyuuga.

"Oh, Then I'll start!" Mikan said and smiled to herself, everybody kept silent...

"Ano Natsume... where have you been for the past few days? You were absent for 8 days!" Mikan started

"hn" was the only thing Natsume can say...

"Yeah Natsume, what happened to you?" Koko butt-in

"hn." And the answer was still the same...

"Come on Natsume! That's not the appropriate answer for a good question-slash-topic!" Mikan said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Set" was the only thing came out of the flame caster...

Mikan's POV

"WHAT?!" Everyone chorused except for Hotaru...but i was just faking it, i mean i was the one who he was with in the set!

"Question answered, stop nagging me" Natsume said refusing to answer _our_ question, too bad they won't know... hmmm... let me think of another good topic...

"okay, so... Misaki and tsubasa-senpai, is it true that your dating each other, and that's why you both agreed to come with us in central town?" I asked them as i smirked, hey, it's the second time I smirked! Haha!

"how'd'yah know?!" Misaki-senpai asked, this is so fun! It's like a sleep over!!

"i have my sources, just like Hotaru!" I answered smiling and this went through out our trip, talking about nonsense

END of POV

when they arrived to central town, Misaki told her kohais something...:

"Just as what I've told you before, we'd be going in pairs, so... no groupies okay? If i see you in groups, I'll make your life a living hell" Misaki said as she glared at everyone.

"Ne Misaki-senpai, why so harsh? What if we're going to a lingerie store then? We can't go in pairs!" Mikan said the guys blushed as Mikan mentioned the 'lingerie' part; Hotaru got annoyed of Mikan's improper words...

**Baka, baka, baka!** (A/N: I missed that baka gun!!)

"ouch! What was that for Hotaru?!" Mikan asked as she touched the bump on her head

"You're being to careless" Hotaru answered bluntly

"A-ano Mikan-chan... then, you can leave your _pair_ outside the shop" Misaki nervously answered

"ahh... wakata" Mikan answered and nodded, so they went into pairs, following the said order:

Tsubasa and Misaki;

Yuu and Nonoko;

Koko and Anna;

Ruka and Hotaru;

Natsume and Mikan.

Some of the guys are nervous about what might happen in there unofficial sort of date...

"Erm, why aren't anybody of you speaking?" Mikan out of curiosity asked

"a-Ano Sakura-san... don't you find it a little uhm... awkward?" Yuu asked fretfully

"Of course I do! I always find it awkward when no one's speaking!" Mikan answered enthusiastically, everyone sweat dropped, excluding Natsume and Hotaru...

**Baka, Baka, Baka!**

And she got hit by the baka gun again.

"You're so naive" Hotaru said and left dragging Ruka along.

"What's wrong with her?" Mikan asked the others referring to Hotaru

"let me rephrase it Mikan-chan okay? The question must be... WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"Anna said/asked

"Erm... what is wrong with me anyway?" Mikan asked as she looked down, looking at her foot...

"Never mind, let's go!" Anna said and took Koko's hand going to a mall, everybody did the same thing, except for Mikan and Natsume though...

"What are you waiting for blueberries?" Natsume asked brusquely

"You saw _it_ again?!" Mikan asked in horror

"What do you think _blueberries?_"Natsume asked leaning closer to Mikan

"**Noway!**" Mikan said as she gasped in Horror

Blacktangerine012: THE END of chapter! The 'noway' part is supposed to be Mikan's reaction when she saw Nikki and Heidi, but i guess it's much more cuter if It's in a NatsuMikan scene right? Aiming for a more reviews, maybe 7 or 8 reviews would perfectly do! Thank you for reading! next chapter would be the poem contest! A long chapter of course...

FOOT NOTE:

Pls tell me what poems will suit the following people:

Natsume

Mikan

Kaname

Wakako

Tono

Yuri

Tnx a lot!


	17. Poem Contest

Passion for Fashion

Blacktangerine012: sorry for the VERY late update, -nothing to display-

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story!

Claimer: I claim the right to claim my plot!

Chapter 17: **Poem contest (** poem contest... it reminds me... I contributed two poems for our school magazine and it was published!**)**

**--**

Mikan fluttered her eyes open, she can't sleep... it had been 3 days from the central town encounter with Natsume...

_(Flashback)_

_It's already 12:30, and everybody's a bit lethargic, well except for Mikan..._

_"What's wrong with you guys?! Come on! Let's go to that store!!" Mikan whined tugging Tsubasa's shirt while her eyes was focused on Misaki_

_"Misaki-senpai! Let's go to that store!! Please?!" Mikan begged_

_"But Mi-Chan, we have to go home already! It's already 12:30!" Misaki reasoned_

_"But tomorrow's Sunday! There's no classes!!" Mikan reasoned back_

_"remember Mi-Chan, we have to go in pairs" Misaki said as she eyed at the prominent black cat, Natsume's eyes twitched in annoyance... but Mikan's eyes glinted with happiness..._

_"Natsume-kun!! Let's go together then!!" Mikan said as she let go of Tsubasa's shirt and went to Natsume..._

_"Shut up blueberries, I don't want to, so scuttle with someone else" Natsume said as he tried to get Mikan off of him..._

_"But Natsuuuummmeeeeeeee!!!" Mikan started_

_"Dare and I'll burn you till you're brittle!" Natsume said threateningly_

_"Try to burn me coz' it's pointless, I have the nullification Alice remember?" Mikan said, Natsume groaned, everybody just watched in amusement..._

_"What's your next move Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked sweetly_

_"Hn." And he answered in defeat... so in the end, Natsume went with Mikan to the shop where they sell stuffed toys and other accessories._

_"What are you going to buy Blueberries?" Natsume asked_

_"Hmm... that one!"Mikan said as she pointed to a fluffy looking panda bear, Natsume raised a brow at the lass,_

_"Are telling me to buy that?" Natsume asked_

_"NO!" Mikan snapped_

_"Why aren't you buying it then? Are you telling me to carry it?" Natsume asked _

_"Err-NO!" Mikan said and took the stuffed panda aggressively as she stomped to the counter and paid for it, after some time, They both were tired, but Mikan wouldn't sleep, Natsume was so sleepy that when they went back to the academy, he went directly to **his** Sakura tree, too lazy to go to his room. Mean while, Mikan who's a bit worried about the health of our little black cat... is she really worried about his health and only his health? Or is she worried about him as in HIM?..._

_"Ne Natsume-kun, aren't you going back to your room?" Mikan sat beside the sleeping lad, asking him quietly, but no answer came, proving that he really is asleep..._

_So what our brunette did was to look at Natsume, she looked at him straight in the face, they were just an inch away from each other's face, she kept on looking at his face, mesmerized by the serenity of his face..._

_'he's so peaceful when asleep, but like a lion when awake' Mikan thought looking at the Flame Caster's angelic face, then Natsume opened his eyes only to find himself face-to-face with the brunette_

_"Are you trying to kiss me blueberries?" Natsume asked in amusement and in shock. Mikan's face reddened as she shifted her gaze away from the Flame Caster._

_"In your dreams, Pervert!" Mikan said as she stuck her tongue out at Natsume, but What Natsume did was smirked,_

_"Well what do we know, dreams do come true" Natsume said, as his smirk grew wider._

_"Well not **your** dream!" Mikan retorted_

_"Don't be so full of your self" Natsume said_

_".. !"Mikan said emphasising each word and went away_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Am I really trying to kiss him?" Mikan asked herself, then a small knock came from her window was heard...

"Umm... hello? Who's there?" Mikan asked sounding scared as she looked outside

"Shiro, it's been a while now, you didn't show up in your training the last time we met" A male voice said

"Pe-Persona-sen-sensei?!" Mikan asked in disbelief, she thought Persona forgot about her already!

"Now, now Shiro-neko, you don't have to be scared or even nervous, we'll just have to train, so shall we?" Persona asked gesturing her out.

"Ano Sensei, would you mind to wait for a while? I would like to change into casuals" Mikan said

"Very well then, I'll grant you 5 minutes to change" Persona said and waited outside while Mikan hurriedly changed into casual clothes, (A/N: Persona is so formal!!)

Mikan was wearing a navy blue (could be mistaken as black) tank top with a pink-to-red print saying 'You're HOT, I'm HOTTER, is it clear now?' And a denim pants, she had her hair in pony so it won't get in the way, and she clipped her bangs in one side (Zelda hairdo) no make-ups at all.

She went out to check if Persona did wait and **un**fortunately to her surprise he did.

When she went out, she cursed under her breath; she wore her mask and looked at Persona with a worried look...

"Erm, what kind of training?" Mikan asked

"Handling weapons" Persona answered

"What about handling weapons? I don't even know how to attack and defend myself" Mikan said instinctively

"well get to that later, right now we I must know how much you know in weapons" Persona said as they walked deeper in the forest, when they reached a small hut they went inside, and at that time, Mikan was already tired...

"-Yawns- what are _these_" Mikan asked as she pointed a finger at the weapons scattering on a table

"I want you to name each as well as give its characteristics." Persona said; Mikan's jaw's drop...

Mikan's POV

_What the hell!! This teacher expects so much! How the hell am I to know if what the freakin' hell are the names of these guns?!_

_But I just sighed, I tried to name all of them as well as the characteristics of course but I only got hmm.... 3 out of 10?_

_"You lack data Shiro, but we don't have enough time for longer trainings..." Persona-sensei said_

_"Oh, I know a bit of attacking thingies!" I said enthusiastically_

_"Well then let's see...Kuro neko, help her" Persona said then Kuro Neko, aka Natsume went out readying his defensive stances_

END OF POV

Mikan was the first to attack, all Natsume did was dodging, but in some cases he fought back...

"Still needs some improvement" Persona stated flatly, Mikan's vein popped...

"A-ano Sensei... what do I need to improve?" Mikan asked

"All" Persona simply said

"But I haven't used my Alice yet" Mikan said

"You're a nullifier Polka, what's there to be proud of?" Natsume mocked

"I'm not talking to you Hyuuga!" Mikan spat out coldly

'Since when did she call me by my last name?!' Natsume thought frantically, who wouldn't ask that? No one, and I mean no one was ever called with their last name by Sakura Mikan, She's always address them with their first name or nickname, well... unless she don't know who the person is in personal!

"Just now" Mikan answered as if reading his thoughts, and she really DID read his thoughts

"You're a mind reader?" Natsume asked

"You can say that, But I am capable of copying Alices" Mikan answered stoically and showed a ball of fire from her hands

"So you're a copy Alice?" Natsume asked

"Uh-huh, Now... If you wanna know how much I know about using my Alice... Fight me." Mikan said, she uttered it as if it was a challenge or a demand, the prominent black cat took it as a challenge though. Natsume without hesitation fought the brunette, in case of Alices, Mikan did know how to use the Alices that she have copied effectively, she managed to injure Natsume, a cut on his right arm, a small gash on his lips. Persona was amazed on how the girl managed to injure Natsume; no one had managed to hurt Natsume not even.

After a day or two, Narumi announced the People who are going to submit their poems in the contest and memorize them as well...

2 or 3 days after...In the evening, Mikan prepared herself for the upcoming event. She was wearing a black empire line dress with beaded embellishments at the top, and a black knitted shawl for cover up, she's also wearing a black flip flops, her hair was tied in a ponytail with a dark pink ribbon.

Anna, Hotaru and Nonoko arrived to fetch Mikan

"Wow..." Nonoko started as she agape at Mikan

"You look like..." Anna Continued as she stared at Mikan

"...A Goth." Hotaru finished the puzzle, Mikan sweat dropped

"Uhh... yeah..." Mikan managed to say, the four teens proceeded to the Venue and waited for the contest to start, Serina went over the microphone and said that they would have a guest performance, Noise filled the Area

"Everybody Shut up and listen to Serina-sensei! Serina-sensei, who will be the guest performer?!" A boy asked/said, Serina smiled and answered "You'll know later" and with that she left, Narumi took over the Microphone telling the mechanics of the contest, and introduced the judges composed of: Hi-sama, Shūichi Sakurano, and the elementary school principal. The contestants are to recite their own poems. The contestants are as follows:

Yuri Miyazono

Akira Tonouchi

Mikan Sakura ("Fake")

Kaname Sono

Natsume Hyuuga

Wakako Usami

When the Contestant's name was called, he/she will go to the podium to recite her poem and leave the podium as well after it.

Yuri recited her Poem, The message of the poem was something about "Never be deceived by good looks"

The next was Akira's Poem entitled "Chaos" (_A/N:_got that from our school's literary works *sweat drop*)

And next would be Mikan's Poem entitled "What now?" (_A/N:_i got it as well from the school*another sweat drop*)

Then Kaname's Poem "Be gentle, what you're holding is my heart" (_A/N:_got it from the internet)

Narumi went up to the stage to acknowledge the presence of the guest performer.

"Everyone, the famous actress, Mikan Sakura is here with us tonight to sing for us! Miss Sakura, What song would you like to sing?" Narumi asked as Mikan went up the stage; she grinned at Narumi and at the contestants, then winked at the audience.

"Hey everyone, I'm going to sing Katy Perry's if you can afford me!!" And She began singing the said song, When the song ended, she asked her audience if they want another song, and of course they do, So Mikan Sang 3 songs in all, the other two was Unfaithful by Rihanna and the Stuck by Stacie Orrico, Then she left the stage, she chatted with the teachers

The next was Natsume's "My Lucky star" (_A/N:_From the Internet...)

Then The Last but not the least...

Was Wakako, everybody forgot the title of the poem but it was expressing her love towards Natsume-sama, and the last line goes like this: _My hope of joy must be my source of pain.__ (A/N:from the internet as well)_

_ Everyone clapped their hands, _Narumi took over the microphone and told everyone to settle down for the judges are now calculating the results, he called Mikan to sing something, and she went over the podium and sang.

But this time she called one of her audience to sing with her, and everyone thought that to let THE Mikan Sakura sing with Natsume Hyuuga would be nice and so they chanted his name.

"Then Hyuuga Natsume it is." Mikan said, she beckoned Natsume to come and to everyone's surprise, he followed the blonde actress

"I'm gonna reap you in half" Natsume mumbled to Mikan's ears as he took the Microphone.

"You can do it after we sing." Mikan answered in a whisper, away from the microphone of course. The Music started to play

"You can sing with us if you want to!" Mikan said then started singing

(Mikan)  
_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

Chorus(Mikan, everyone joins in):  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_  
(Natsume)  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
(Mikan & Natsume)  
_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Chorus(Mikan & Natsume):  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Everybody stood up and clapped their hands, it was a beautiful performance.

Narumi took the microphone from the podium (A/N: there are 3 microphones BTW)

"What a very beautiful performance Natsume-kun, Sakura-san!" Narumi praised

"And now moving on to the results, we have for Third Place having gain 95.2% ... (Yuri, Mikan, Wakako, Akira, Kaname and Natsume holds each other's hand, except for Natsume) Wakako Usami! (Cheers) and for the second place having 96.5%, we have, Natsume Hyuuga!! (Deafening cheers) and lastly... The winner... oh... what is this... I think we have a tie for the first place... They both have a total of 96.9%, Yuri Miyazano and Mikan Sakura!!" Misaki said over the microphone, he handed the awards to Celebrity Mikan Sakura, and she handed it to the champs.

After the crowd has settled a bit, somebody from the back shouted:

"Miss Mikan Sakura! Are you planning to be a singer?" A man asked, shouting from the back of the room, he was 'somebody from central town'.

"I'm not, but I'm planning to run for senate this year! Lol!" Mikan answered, everyone laughed even the kids laughed even though they do not know what 'senate' means.

Then The Poem contest turned into an interview and a press conference as well... The Place was now full of People, press, and cameras, Mikan Sakura's Body guards were now near the stage.

"Miss Sakura, do you plan to settle with someone?" A Reporter asked, Narumi sweat dropped at the question being asked

"No! I want to spend some more years alone and independent before settling." Mikan answered

"Then who do you prefer to settle with?" Another reporter asked

"What?!" Mikan stumbled from her seat and Narumi caught her and helped her back, she mouthed him a "thank you" and went back answering the press's questions

"Well... Hypothetically speaking... maybe Hiro?" Mikan answered

"Hiro who?" A woman asked

"Erm... It's up for you to decide" She answered

"What can you say about Ryoko-san's new movie?" A person from a printing press asked

"Ryoko-san? I think it's wonderful!" She answered, it had been 6 or 7 months since she had a press conference or an interview, and it's a bit awkward...

"Miss Sakura, What do you think will become of your new movie?" A news reporter asked from behind

"What do you mean Madame?" She asked

"Do you think your movie would be a hit in the whole country?" The News reporter rephrased

"Oh, it won't only be a hit in the country! It'll hit international too!" Mikan said and grinned

Just then, out of nowhere, Hotaru Imai popped out of nowhere asking Mikan if she have a plan of going to sleep early.

Everyone was amused at the raven haired girl's question

"Well... I do... But I would first entertain everyone... gomen ne Ho-Chan..." Mikan answered, everybody turned to the raven haired girl and began asking her multiple questions, but she refused to Answer, Mikan answered them instead

"Ano Minna-san, she's my childhood friend, and it also happens that she goes to this school..." Mikan said as all the attention was shifted to her.

"Oh..." Everyone mumbled, while everyone was still silent, Hotaru stood up and went up the stage and whispered something to Mikan

But the questions never ended, actually, more questions were raised, not until Mikan Sakura thought that the questions asked were enough, it was never a formal press conference though.

"Minna-san, I need to go now... I still have an autograph signing tomorrow morning, so I have to go! Ciao everyone!" Mikan said, Hotaru knew it was a lie, how could she have an autograph signing when she is bounded by the academy's gates? But with that, she left the stage, surrounded by her guards of course.

"Wow... that was heavy..." Mikan mumbled

"I didn't expect that it would be an open house... allowing the press to come, and the town people as well...." Hotaru said

"I'm exhausted Ho-Chan... Let's go first to my room for some refreshments." Mikan said

"And I'll sleep there as well." Hotaru said

"Really?" Mikan asked waiting for a confirmation

"Yes." Hotaru answered, Mikan giggled

"Yay!" She cheered and they fake went into the limousine but after coming inside the limousine, they went out the other door and crept to the hallways, and the limousine drove away.

--0—

End of Chapter 17! Tell me if it's good or it sucks,

If it's good, I'd make something better for the next chapter, if it sucks, I'll make something better for you to be satisfied...

I'm aiming for a 95 reviews, so I could update the story and upload the next chapter.

Love you all!!

**Chapter 18 would be about Mikan's Missions!!! Good luck for Mikan then!**


	18. Missions

Passion for Fashion

Me: I'll just talk when I have something to say, but right now I don't so let's just continue.

Disclaimer: clearly, I don't own Gakuen Alice.

_'Thought/flashback/emphasis'_

**Emphasis**

"Talking"

**Chapter 8: Missions.**

"What? I can't hear you…" Mikan's voice trailed off, she's on her second mission this week, for the past month, she had been training with a couple of top ranked students mastering martial arts, defense and attacking tactics, as well as using Alices and weapons.

Hotaru gave Mikan a radio, for mission and personal uses as well, giving Natsume another one.

"I'm on the fifth floor of the building, where are you?" she asked again, What's their Mission you ask? Let's have a flashback.

_-Flashback-_

_"Here" Persona said and handed them a folder, containing the description of their Mission tonight._

_Mikan took it and bowed her head and she used a teleportation Alice for her and Natsume to teleport in their 'strategic room' or how she called it. It's there where they discuss about their mission, on their strategies…_

_"What's the mission about?" Natsume asked, as if he'd seen Mikan flip it. Mikan glared at him._

_"About this." Mikan answered pointing at a picture from the folder_

_"What's it about?" Natsume asked smirking, Mikan's glare had intense._

_"Why don't we read it?" Mikan suggested cynically_

_"hn." And so they read the content of the folder_

_Mission: Retrieve a disc containing the data about AAO's targeted students from the academy._

_Location: Southern part of Tokyo, Bldg. 15, floor 16_

_Guards outside: 13, as of Feb. 6, morning_

_ Inside: 18, as of Feb. 6, morning_

_Security may have increased due to certain cases. Or even decrease._

_Note: just be prepared for the upcoming mission, you'll start at 9:30 pm, expecting you to finish by 11 or 12 midnight._

_Good luck._

_-end of flash back-_

"Okay, I'll just be behind you." And Mikan teleported to the 16th floor.

They both sneaked into different rooms, leaving the guards dead or unconscious.

When they found the disc, they immediately left. Upon reaching the Academy's gate, Natsume spoke…

"Shiro, You're forgetting our deal…" He said Mikan looked at him in confusion, and then she realized that she really forgot about the deal…

"Oh yea… sorry, I'll try to keep up with your one hell of a deal" Mikan answered coldly. Natsume's fine having Mikan cold when she's wearing the white cat mask, but he always expect her to be cheery when she's not wearing it.

"Whatever, you spent your whole day not with me, meaning, you'll have to be with me the rest of the night." He said, Mikan glared at his back, since he was ahead of her, she then threw daggers at him, like ice daggers, but Natsume kept his guard on, and let the ice melt…

"Try throwing another dagger and I'll twist your neck." Natsume said and avoided another dagger thrown at him

"dare and die." Mikan said as she threw another dagger at him, and this time, it hit his leg, making a cut on his left leg… blood was oozing from the cut, But Mikan only glared at his left leg, When they arrived, She healed Natsume's Cut, and then reported To Persona, as well as giving the disc to him.

"you have to be with me or bye-bye to your mom…" Natsume said as he took a grip on Mikan's wrist

"Seriously Natsume, What's up with you?" Mikan asked

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Natsume retorted

"Fine. I'd stay with you, but don't you dare do anything stupid, is that clear?" Mikan asked

"Wow, and now the slave orders her master…" Natsume said sarcastically

"Whatever, we'd better leave, because IT is late…" and with that She left with Natsume following, but then, Natsume stopped…

"What's up?" she asked and stopped as well, she looked at Natsume…

"We have to go. _Now_" He said, and ran like hell, Mikan followed, when she was able to catch up with him, she immediately teleported both of them in her room…

"What are we doing here?" He asked

"Umm… I don't know, and why did we run?" Mikan asked

"AAO." Was only thing that Natsume could say…

"What's the AAO doing here? Did they follow us? How? Why?!"Mikan asked fretfully

"shut-up, they might hear you!" Natsume said and placed his hand over Mikan's mouth to stop her from talking

-(time skip)

The next day, Mikan and Hotaru were called to the teacher's lounge and then to the Headmaster's office, and since there were no classes, nothing was disturbed.

-teacher's lounge-

"Mikan-Chan! You're gonna sing a song for your movie, remember?" Narumi said, Mikan nodded mutely and stared at Narumi

"A song…?" Mikan asked

"Yes, but it's in French… do you think you can do it?" Narumi asked

"I don't know... But let's give it a try…" Mikan answered, she looked at Hotaru and Her friend just nodded

"How much?" Hotaru asked

"Uh.. I don't know Imai-san… but Please do proceed to the Headmaster's office" Narumi answered, sweat dropping

"…"And they left the teacher's lounge and went to the Headmaster's office…

"-Yawn-… I'm sleepy Hotaru…" Mikan said as she rubbed her eyes

"That's for staying up late, baka." Hotaru said, as she opened the door…

"Ahh… good morning Imai-san, Sakura-san…" the head master greeted them. In the office was Kentaru, sitting there at one of the chairs in the room…

"Ohayou Headmaster-san, Kentaru-kun…" Mikan answered, and Hotaru just nodded

"Mikan-Chan, Imai-san, we'd be leaving today" Kentaru said

"Leaving for what?" Mikan asked

"Ugh… To record the song… Here's the copy…" Kentaru said, and handed Hotaru the Paper, containing the song lyrics

"Au revoir…?" Hotaru said, then gave it to Mikan

"Try singing it…" Kentaru said

"Umm... What's the tune?" she asked, Kentaru gave her his laptop, and she opened the "lost hope" folder and browsed for the said song…

"Hmm… Let's try…" Mikan said… she listened to the tune, and then she started humming…

"It's okay, I think I can do it… anyway… are we to leave, now?" Mikan asked

"Yes… Headmaster-san, we should be leaving now…" Kentaru said and bowed his head, then the three of them teleported to the limousine, waiting outside the Academy…

No one was told to assist them, for it'll just be nonsense because if Mikan would leave as a celebrity, and go back as a celebrity in the academy, what's her business in the academy? It'd really be suspicious…

When they arrived at the recording studio, She took off her wig and contact lenses

There she saw Rei…

"Rei! Comment ca va?" Mikan asked [How are you?]

"tres bien, et toi?" Rei answered, then asked in return, Mikan only grinned, showing that she too, was fine. [Fine, and you?]

"umm… you weren't in the Academy before and after the Poem contest, where have you been? Mikan asked

"France" He answered

"You went home?!" Mikan asked

"Oui, anyway, you'll have to sing the song 'au revoir'. Okay?" Rei said and lead Mikan to the studio

"Umm… okay…" Mikan answered, she wore the head phones, and stood there, near the microphone, she started singing…

_-Instruments playing-_

_Maman, je ne vais pas bien  
j'ai vu le medecin  
je suis malade  
et bien plus qu'on n'le pensait  
j'suis encore jeune  
mais j'vais devoir vous quitter  
Maman, j'ai peur  
dis moi qu'ce n'est pas mon heure_

_Rappelles le medecin  
Demandes lui de verifier  
Pour me rassurer,  
peut etre qu'il s'est trompé  
Certains veulent partir moi je prefere rester  
Ce long voyage j'aim'rais tant le repousser_

_J'aurais tellement voulu te voir vieillir  
Te donner un petit fils  
J'aurais tellement aimé vivre  
Aussi longtemps que toi  
Mais dans mon cas  
tout cela semble impossible  
Car l'haut dela m'aspire  
Mon destin doit s'accomplir  
Au revoir..._

_Et lui dire un Sil te plait  
Faut que tu sois forte  
Je suis née en toi  
Je veux mourrir dans tes bras  
J'n'ai rien accomplie  
J'n'ai rien fait dans la vie  
On n'remarquera meme pas que je suis partie_

_J'aurais tellement voulu te voir vieillir  
Te donner un petit fils  
J'aurais tellement aimé vivre  
Aussi longtemps que toi  
Mais dans mon cas  
tout cela semble impossible  
Car l'haut dela m'aspire  
Mon destin doit s'accomplir  
Au revoir..._

_Mais dans mon cas  
tout cela semble impossible  
Car l'haut dela m'aspire  
Mon destin doit s'accomplir  
Au revoir ... (ohh)_

_-Instruments playing-_

_  
Quelle chance de t'avoir pour mere tu es unique  
Si magnifique (ohh)  
Tout ton amour ne me fera pas guerir  
Maman, j'suis desolée mais je vais devoir partir_

_J'aurais tellement voulu te voir vieillir  
Te donner un petit fils  
J'aurais tellement aimé vivre  
Aussi longtemps que toi  
Mais dans mon cas  
Tout cela semble impossible  
Car l'haut dela m'aspire  
Mon destin doit s'accomplir  
Au revoir... (ohh)_

_Oui dans mon cas  
tout cela semble impossible  
Car l'haut dela m'aspire  
Mon destin doit s'accomplir  
Au revoir._

_(ohhh….yeah..)_

_-Instruments playing-_

"Wow." Kentaru voiced out

"Si magnifique…" Rei mumbled [so splendid]

"Oui, she's engulfed to the song that she sang it emotionally and beautifully." Hotaru said

"I agree…" Kentaru agreed to Hotaru's reason

"I second that." Rei said and nodded, Mikan went out of the studio room and hugged Hotaru and Rei

"So… shall we listen to it?" Hotaru asked

"Sure!" Mikan answered and grinned

They replayed the song and Mikan almost cried…

"Beautiful lyrics…" Mikan said

"I should say so too, it fits the movie perfectly… well except that the song is addressing it to the mother…" Rei said

"Yeah… but it's still okay, cuz' the movie was about Yumiko's Family and friends, right?" Mikan said, waiting for a confirmation, the three just nodded

"So, we have to go…" Hotaru said.

"Oui, si Mikan, Au revoir?" Rei asked, and Mikan smiled.

"Au revoir, Rei-kun. Au revoir." Mikan said and planted a kiss on Rei's cheeks, but after that, Rei caught Mikan's wrist and looked at her in the eyes…

"Mikan, je suis desole.. but I have to break up with you…" Rei said, his eyes began to water… [I'm sorry]

"bu-but… why?" Mikan asked.

"I love you, which is why I have to let you go…" Rei answered.

"If you love me, you don't have to let me go, Rei…" Mikan said and hugged Rei.

"I'll quote you something… start quote--If you truly love someone, set the person free, and when the person comes back to you, you both are meant to be--end quote" Rei said in air-quotes, he felt his shoulder, wet.

"you're crying…" Rei said.

"I'm not.." Mikan denied, but Rei did not heed, she broke the hug as Rei held her hands

"Look, I know that you deserve someone better than me, and I know that I could trust him… so stop crying okay?"

"Oui… Je suis désolée Rei… Merci et Au revoir…" Mikan said and left, with tears brimming on her cheeks [Yes, I'm sorry Rei, Thank you and Good bye...]

--After some…time…

"So he really broke up with you?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, he said that I deserve someone better…" Mikan answered.

"Ohh!" Anna and Nonoko gasped at the same time.

"What?" Mikan asked

"We just remembered… the school would be purchasing 3 Magazines for us, at least to get updated to the 'outside world'!" Nonoko said as she used air-quotes

"Really?! O what are these 3 magazines that were chosen to be purchased?! And how many are they to purchase in each mag.?" Mikan asked excitedly, finally, there would be something to talk about instead of school gossips…

"I don't know, but I heard from Narumi sansei, is that they might purchase 10 thousand copies each magazine, but we'll have to pay 10 rabbits per magazine…" Anna answered

"Really?! When? And where would they sell it?" Mikan asked again

"We really don't know if when… but it'd be in central town… all of the stores would have some…" at this time, Nonoko answered

"Okay… oooppppsss… got to go…. I have a mission… Ciao!" Mikan said and left, she went to the "strategic room" which is located in the depths of the northern forest; it was 100 meters far from Mr. Bear's hut/house. When she arrived, she saw Natsume sitting on one of the tree branches, outside the room/hut

"Ne, Ne Natsume, What's the Mission for tonight?" Mikan asked softly, trying not to wake Natsume up, harshly.

"hn. Just rest, Baka." Natsume answered

"Seriously Natsume, what's our Mission?" Mikan asked

"We'll just have to assist a new student." Natsume answered

"Who?" Mikan asked, Natsume threw a folder at Mikan

"Koizumi Luna…Age: 19, Alice: Unknown, Relatives: Unknown… but when?!?" Mikan read out loud as well as asked

"Sometime next week. Persona told me that we have to prepare because she's from the AAO, but she willingly went here. It may be a trap or something. Plus, the Academy Fest. Is coming up, we'll have to prepare for it, as well." Natsume answered, and jumped down.

"Really? Academy Festival is coming up? How did you know?" Mikan asked and hugged Natsume as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"dangerous ability type class gets the information earlier than other classes." Natsume answered as he blushed at the sudden actions of his brunette partner.

--0o0—

Authoress' note:

Sorry guys, I have to end it here, I lost my 'precious' notebook where I wrote everything about Passion for Fashion, as well as the chapters… now, I don't know what to do… but I promise to update soon. So, I don't know what the title of the Next Chapter, or even the plot of the next Chapter… And from the last chapter, I did not recieve any reviews for that chappy... thanks for the time though!!

Love you all!!

-BT012

P.S. the song is entitled "au revoir" by Sheryfa Luna, I don't own both the song and the singer!!


	19. Just an Ordinary dayor is it?

Passion for Fashion

Me: Life is getting tougher, I should be reading the newspaper right now to get ready for a debate competition, but I would like to update this first, for the pleasure of the silent readers and the reviewers of this fic…

Chapter 19: **Just an Ordinary day… or is it?**

"Well, What are you doing beside Natsume-kun?!" Sumire asked

"I...uhh… I'm his partner, remember?" Mikan answered

"Well even though he's your partner, you shouldn't be sitting with him!!" Sumire screeched _again_

"Bu-but this is my assigned seat!!" Mikan countered as Whiskers and cat ears started to appear one by one on Sumire.

"Tsk. Tsk. Did I NOT warn you before?!" Sumire asked, fuming in anger.

"Well… what you actually told me was that I should not go to **your** Natsume-kun's table to get food." Mikan answered, with her index finger on her chin

"Well… it's just the same! So stop wagging your tails on him!" Sumire shouted at Mikan

"Ano… I don't have tails…" Mikan said as she started fidgeting her fingers

"Oh don't act so literate and innocent!" Sumire barked at her, not literally though.

"Oh. I'm not literate… but I could say that I'm innocent, right Natsume?" Mikan said as she nudged Natsume at the last phrase

"hn. Baka." Natsume just grunted and left the vicinity, To Mikan's Dictionary of Natsume's language, to her, 'hn' means 'yes'

"see! Even Natsume-kun doesn't want you here!" Sumire particularly screeched

"will you idiots stop bickering for once?!" Hotaru asked as she shot then a venomous glare

"Ha-ha-hai! Imai-san!" Sumire stammered, and the two girls cough-idiots-cough

Yes, early in the morning, the two girls were bickering, on a Saturday morning, this February 14. How early you ask? Well, Sumire started the verbal fight at 7:30 in the morning, just the second after Mikan sat beside Natsume.

"Umm… Shouda-san, why don't we go to central town to buy some gifts for Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun?" Wakako suggested as she tugged on Sumire's sleeves

".Gosh. I totally forgot about valentines day!!" Sumire gasped as she dragged Wakako out of the classroom

"Today's valentines day?" Mikan asked her supportive friends

"Yup! Today's February 14, remember?" Anna pointed out

"really? That's just bad! And the worst thing is… I don't have a date on a valentines day!!" Mikan said and started wailing

"Why not ask Hyuuga to pose as your date?" Hotaru suggested

"That's like… when Serina-sensei starts to socialize with the students in the academy!" Mikan blurted out

"You mean Serina-sensei is always in the lounge?" Nonoko asked

"Umm… forget what I just said… Why don't we go to Central town?" Mikan suggested

"sounds good to me!" Anna said and a grin made its way to her lips

"Agreed!" Nonoko chirped in

"and I need to buy new screws and some other things for invention 1909" Hotaru said, as she stood up…

The three girls went to the bus station, and when they arrived in Central town, they parted in different ways, with Mikan going to an amusement park, Nonoko and Anna in the 'Love Potions' stall, weird enough, inside the stall was different potions, but not about love, it's actually different potions… and Hotaru, in the Technology department, where they sell anything connected with Technology.

"What are you doing here, huh polka dots?" a baritone voice asked, behind Mikan

"Nothing, I just want to freshen up after that argument with Sumire…" Mikan answered and faced the owner of the voice, which was Natsume.

"really now…?" Natsume asked his voice was teasing her…

"Yeah… so what brought you here? Isn't supposed to be that you must be hiding somewhere in the academy from your demented fan girls?" Mikan asked

"hn."

"So… wanna go for a walk or something?" Mikan asked

"Whatever." Natsume answered and shrugged, while they were having their walk, they saw Serina in a stall…

"wow. Serina-sensei's here…" Mikan mumbled and they entered the stall…

"Ohayou, may I help you?" Serina asked

"Serina-sensei… what are you doing here?" Mikan asked curiously

"Working for extra money…" Serina answered

"So would you like to know your future, or what?" Serina asked sounding miffed

"Umm…okay… how much should I pay so I could know my future?" Mikan asked

"10 rabbits." Serina answered

"Okay, here you go…" Mikan said and gave Serina 10 rabbits

"hand me your palm." Serina ordered, Mikan followed, and Serina made some weird tracking of lines, then asked some weird questions as she looked at her crystal ball, then said:

"You're gonna be kissed not later today." Serina blurted out

"WHAT?!" Mikan and Natsume asked at the same time

"Who-who's gonna ki-ki-kiss me?" Mikan asked as she gulped air

"somebody blonde. See for yourself…" Serina said and showed Mikan the crystal ball, and it was really a guy with a messy blonde hair wearing the academy uniform, but has a jacket on… but they can't see the guy's face… Mikan felt her knees melt, and Natsume… well... he ain't feeling anything but pure anger. Jealousy perhaps.

Mikan finally decided to leave the place at once and forget fortune for the day, and they started walking around the town, going inside different stalls, and each person greeting them a "happy valentines day"

Not until it's already in the afternoon, at 3pm, where Natsume and Mikan walked inside a salon… oh joy.

"Happy Valentines day! you two looks like the perfect couple to enter our salon! And because of that, we are giving you free hair and face treatment!!" a guy said coughGAYcough!!

"Well Sir, please proceed to the other room…" the man said and then Natsume was assisted by a girl to another room, and NO, she isn't a fan girl. While Mikan was assisted by the man to another room, where they have different cosmetics…

"Frauline, You'll look fabulous after our make-over!!" The gay-man said as he applied different make-ups on Mikan (Frauline is a German term for 'miss')

"Ahh. Ok..." Mikan said and she stayed still until the applying of make-up was finished

"Please look at yourself in the mirror cuz' you look Fabulous!" The man said in pure German accent, and Mikan obeyed, she gawked at herself in the mirror, wait, that's bad. So she regained her composure

"Ahh. Thank you for the free make-over!" Mikan said and left the room, she proceeded to the main room, where the entrance and exit door was located and waited for Natsume.

After 5 or 6 minutes, Natsume went out of the other room, he was wearing a jacket, and the hood was on his head…

"What happened to you?" Mikan asked as she eyed Natsume suspiciously

"hn." Was the only thing she got for an answer as he blushed…

The 'couples' walked out of the salon and started walking back to the amusement park, well not until Natsume pinned Mikan on a tree…

"Na-Natsume! What the! What are you doing?!" Mikan asked

"You're so irresistible right now… and did you not say that we should enhance our tongues?" Natsume whispered to her in a seductive tone, Mikan blushing in bright red…

"umm… that's not what I me-mmph!!" Mikan said but was cut off by Natsume's lips, crashing on hers; his hood fell off, revealing his _new_ messy dirty blonde hair…

THE END!!

Did you like it? Please tell me if you did or did not!! Sorry if it's really short!!


	20. Preparation 4 d fest and a mission

Passion for Fashion

Me: Last chapter was SOO lame and Crappy…. Plus, it was really short… it just came into my mind from chapter 13!! Anyway, please read and review! No silent readers in this chapter! And compared from Chapter 19, this longer. So you should review! I always disclaim the whole Gakuen Alice thing. And yes. You'll meet My version of Luna Koizumi in this Chapter.

Chapter 20: **Preparations for the festival and a Mission**

Narumi entered his class, wearing Shakespearean clothes…

"Ohayou mina-san!! I have a very good announcement to make! So everyone, ears to me!" Narumi said as he twirled around, giving him stares from the students

"*clears throat* Well you see…" He started, a soft music playing in the background, a dark castle and a lightning was behind him, giving a scary look…

"A-ano Narumi-sensei, what are you go-going to say?" iinchou asked, a bit freaked out by Narumi's…mood.

"Well… we're having the…" He continued, but was cut by Koko's voice

"Really?! The Alice Festival?!" He asked out loud, everyone cheered; just then a blonde guy entered the room, his hands in his pockets, his crimson eyes, glaring at anyone who glances up at him…

"Aa… are you a new student?" Narumi asked

"Oi, Naru. Stop asking silly questions and get the hell out of here, before I burn you to crisps." The guy said as he glared at the teacher, and a fireball appeared on his palm, he then sat beside Ruka and Mikan…

"Natsume…what happened to your hair?" Ruka asked as he eyed his best friend suspiciously, Mikan let out a snicker

"Shut up polka-dots or I'll burn you to crisps instead of Naru!" Natsume growled

"Woke up in the wrong side of the bed, ne Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked as she giggled, she just asked for a death wish, didn't she?

"Urusai!" Natsume hissed as fire surrounded Mikan

"Na-Natsume!!" Mikan whined, she then nullified the fire then she _literally_ dragged Natsume outside…

"I want my raven-hair back." Natsume stated childishly, just like a mad kid whose candy was taken from him.

"Fine." Mikan said and pouted, she snapped her fingers and it turned back to his _original_ raven-hair.

"Happy?" asked she, and lad just nodded in agreement, they proceeded to their classes and whispers filled the room…

"Mina-san! Please keep quiet! As what I was saying a while ago… We are going to have our Yearly Festival!! The Alice Festival!!" Narumi said as he twirled around with his Shakespearian clothes swaying in the air

"Kami, Narumi-sensei! Could you be manlier??" Asked a student, Narumi earned himself snickers and giggles from the students, as he sweat dropped, but he chose to ignore the statement

"Okay so… off you go to your ability classes!" Narumi said and signaled the students to 'get the hell out of the friggin' room!'

The students rushed out, going to their ability classes…

Mikan dashed her way to the special ability type class…

"Mikan-Chan!!" Miyuki screeched as she hugged Mikan

"Miyu-chan!! How are you? I haven't seen you around! Where have you been for the past months?" Mikan asked as she hugged back

"Hmm… I was busy with some school projects and a camping just there at the middle of the forest…" Miyuki answered and pulled out of the hug, the two of them approached the other Alices

They chatted with each other discussing about their plan for the Alice Festival as they waited for their teacher to arrive…

And after some time or so, they all settled that they would have an RPG of a festival, Misaki agreed that it's going to be a Sakura Festival, just then their former representative entered the vicinity

"Uhh… Hi Tono!!" Everyone greeted him uneasily, since he's as old as Hotaru's brother and he's the playboy of the ability class, he may be capable of leading, but not for females of any species…

"Yo! May I borrow Mikan for a while? I'm just going to tell her something private…" Tonouichi said and regardless to say, Misaki disagreed and as the current representative of the special ability type class, she is to be sure that everyone would be safe, from AAO's hands or not.

"And why if I may ask, Tono-sempai?" Misaki asked

"I have to tell her something which is not a part of your business as a representative." Tonouichi answered, his tone, raised.

"Fine, but don't you dare do anything…reckless." Misaki said as her fist clenched. She knows how Tonouichi gets along with girls, pretty girls to be specific.

"Sure thing!" Tono reassured, grinning, as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Mikan-Chan! Tono-sempai wants to talk to you!" Misaki told Mikan, who was just waiting for Misaki to permit her to.

"I know! Come on Tono-sempai!" Mikan said and walked over to Tono and no. not in a flirty manner, mind you.

The two of them walked out of the room and went somewhere where no one could hear their conversation, leaving the class in a great ruckus, as what it really should be. A chaotic class.

"So waddaya wanna tell me?" Mikan asked enthusiastically, when Tono fetches her, it only means that there would be a solo mission assigned to her, but this time…

"We'll have a mission, along with black cat, later at seven in the evening; Persona told me that we should come back at dawn." Tono answered

"What? No solo mission for me?" Mikan asked as she pouted, which adds up to her charms, Tono grimaced at her cute pout

"Yes. No solo missions for you, this would be a hard one since we are going to deal with an AAO recruit, better yet, a former AAO favorite" Tono answered

"Fine, is it that Koizumi girl that Natsume mentioned to me?" Mikan asked curiously

"Yes. She's an AAO favorite so we should keep our guards on. It might be a trap." Tonouichi answered

"Oh crap, it could be an ambush or something, which gives me a reason to copy more Alices, right?" Mikan asked masking her excitement for the mission, Tono just nodded then told her that they would meet up at the middle of the northern forest later at 3 in the afternoon, and then bid farewell.

She wondered why she had the sudden excitement, as well as wondering why give out the information at 10 in the morning. Persona could just hand them those folders that contains all the information an hour before the mission. But why now? This early? Then have meeting hours before the mission?

Is it something hard, that they have to think of a strategy? Is it a divide-and-conquer kind of Mission? Or a lie-low-until-signaled kind of Mission?

After giving a thought about it, she left the place and went walking around the academy grounds, just like the time she arrived in the academy, wandering around the place. And yes. She skipped her ability class.

When she saw the Sakura tree, she stopped and stared at the tall strong tree, the place where she first saw Natsume Hyuuga.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey if your there you may go out now I can feel your heart" Mikan said as she stood up_

"_Hey Mister get down here and show yourself it's rude to watch somebody or you're a stalker!" Mikan said as she raised her eyebrows_

"_State your name" He said flatly_

"_Why? Aren't I the one who must ask that question?" Mikan asked_

"_Natsume"_

"_Mikan"_

"_hn." Natsume said and Mikan just walked away_

"_Stubborn"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Even though it was a lame meeting; she still cherished the time she laid eyes on the lad. He's just too cold. Too cold to notice the burning feeling she felt for him, but anything cold would melt with the heat that a flame could produce, especially if it is the burning flames of love...

But our little brunette lady still refuses to admit that she is painfully in love with our flame caster, but the more she denies, the deeper she falls in to it…

But a voice brought her back to reality

"Hey Sakura-san... what are you doing out here?" a gentle masculine voice said, which indeed startled her. She faced the owner of the voice and was indeed more startled

"Ruka-pyon! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked in surprise, Ruka scratched the back of his head

"Isn't that the question I asked you?" Ruka asked sheepishly

"Uhh…I just passed by here, then stopped because… My family name originated from it… yeah… that's it" Mikan answered, it was kind of obvious that it wasn't the real reason behind it. And it was pretty lame excuse to come there.

"Aa…I see… I was looking for Natsume then I thought he'd be here, so I thought I'll just come here, and then I saw you, so I told myself that maybe you know where Natsume was and that brings me to the question, do you know where Natsume is?" Ruka narrated then asked

"Umm… No… Why are you looking for him, anyway?" Mikan asked

"Umm… I was about to ask him about the uhh… relationship with….umm... Forget it..." Ruka said blushing bright red.

"erm… okay… I didn't see him anyway, but maybe he's in his room or something?" Mikan said and shrugged the topic off, Ruka nodded and thanked her and left. She stood there, yet again alone.

Mikan then walked around the Academy, then midday came, Lunch time. She went to the Cafeteria, earlier than everybody else, and ate a quick lunch, then proceeded to her room, she tried dressing up in her walk-in wardrobe and kept on changing and changing her clothes, this she spent with her 2 hours, before her clock struck two, she settled with a pink skirt and a purple turtle neck top, her brown wavy locks was hanging loosely on her back, and a white flip-flops.

She always look simple but her attitude makes her more than simple, she's got her exotic look add on her attitude and her charming smile, she was a goddess sent to earth.

She walked out of the room and walked wearily to the Northern woods, earlier than expected. She sat on one of the tree branches on one of the trees in the forest, and there she saw Mr. Bear, she hurriedly hid herself above the tree, so she could be unnoticed by the stuffed homicidal bear. After a while or so, When the Bear already left the vicinity, Tonouichi then walks in the small hut, and after a while or so, Natsume followed, she just eyed them, and after a minute or two, she followed silently…

"how come you're late when you were the first one I told about the meeting?" Tono said as he gave Mikan a soft glare

"Uh-huh, but a girl needs to dress up yah know…" Mikan supplied a lie and shrugged; she sat on one of the chairs and took out her favorite notepad and her pen.

"okay so our Mission would be hard and a bit sneaky…" Tono started

"Which one is sneaky? The Mission itself or the Koizumi girl?" Mikan asked

"Both. Koizumi might just use this opportunity to spy on the Academy or The Mission could be ambushed just to capture Hyuuga." Tono said, the tone of his voice was so calm yet stern.

"I see…" Mikan mumbled

"So we have to prepare, both our mind and body. We have approximately five hours for this Mission. Get enough rest and get prepared, no fretting. But never keep your guards down." Tono instructed, Natsume was just looking at the ceiling, meaning he was propped on a chair, spacing out.

"Hey, does that mean that we are checking in to a Hotel?" Mikan asked

"Yes. With that Koizumi girl you call. That is why we need to be cautious. She wouldn't be the AAO's fave for nothing." Tono answered

"we'd be in separate rooms, right?" Natsume asked

"No. Only one room was reserved, but it was the biggest and best room reserved for us." Tono answered

"What? So you mean Natsume would be my Roomie?! Eeww! That pervert as my roomie?!" Mikan asked, freaking out.

"It's just a 10-hour mission baka." Natsume said and glared at Mikan, who made him look like a molester or something.

After discussing about the Mission, they ended at 4:30, and the three of them went to their rooms to take a rest and they all took a short nap.

At 6:30, Mikan prepared herself and packed some spare clothes and brought some weapons, those handy weapons mind you. She can't bring a sniper cuz' it's be easily detected.

At 6:43, they were waiting at the Academy gates. Waiting for their assigned Car to bring them to the Hotel. With their masks of course.

When they arrived at their destination, Mikan tried to hide herself from her fans because she foresaw the things that _might_ happen, and what she saw was that her rabid fans would chase her and press would publish and make stories that Mikan Sakura had dyed her hair from blonde to brunette, and used contact lenses. From emerald green to hazel brown. But that. She did not want to happen. She wanted her own privacy be for herself. That is why she entered the hotel, even at 7 in the evening; she wore sun glasses, and thick make-up

They went to their reserved room. And prepared the room for four people. Two girls and two boys, there were two beds. Both medium sized bed that 3 people could fit in.

"So were will Luna sleep?" Mikan asked, eyeing the two beds

"any of the two. But the question you should ask is, who's sleeping with whom?" Tono said

"Oh yea, so who's sleeping with who? Both of you are perverts so I'd prefer to sleep with Luna, but my problem would be, she might strangle or stab me while I'm sleeping." Mikan said

"Mikan, we have couches. Two to be specific. You girls can sleep on the—" Tono said but was cut off by Natsume's supplying of words

"Couch." Natsume said

"What? You mean we'll sleep on the god forbid couch while you two sleeps on the heavenly bed?!" Mikan asked sounding irked

"Yes." Natsume said

"No." Tono argued, and the two men engaged into a glaring battle

"Hey, where are we picking her up?" Mikan suddenly asked breaking the glaring contest of the lads

"Umm… Let's go. She's be at the pier" Tono said.

"You stay here. We go and fetch her, got it?" Natsume said, but Mikan argued with him. Then again, Voice of the men prevails…

The two guys left the building going to Pier7 to fetch the blonde haired Alice. When they saw Luna (referred from a picture) they immediately went back to the hotel, afraid to leave our darling brunette alone.

"Konbanwa Luna-Chan!" Mikan greeted Luna as the blonde stepped inside the room

"Dare call me that and you die." Luna hissed, Mikan fell silent, as Luna started surveying the room

The boys fixed the 5 luggage beside the window

"Were do I sleep?" Luna asked

"It's either beside me or beside that maniac." Mikan answered pointing her index at Tonouichi

"Hey I'm not a Maniac!" Tono defended himself

"Whatever." Mikan said and shrugged

"Even though I hate you, I'd rather sleep beside you than sleep beside a kid molester." Luna said and shrugged, she took something from one of her luggage and went inside the bathroom…

…….

At 11 in the evening, Luna started fidgeting, she whispered something into Mikan's ears and Mikan shot up, wide awake.

"What??" Mikan demanded

"Follow me in the bathroom…" Luna answered

And Mikan heed.

….

"Do you have a mobile phone?" Luna asked

"I don't." Mikan answered

"Funny. You're kidding right?" Luna said

"No." Mikan answered honestly

"Right, the great model and actress, Mikan Sakura, doesn't have a Cell Phone??" Luna asked her eyes rolling heavenwards

"Seriously, I don't…wait… how did you find out?" Mikan asked suspiciously

"Oh that… oh nothing… I'm just the Top Model of Japan." Luna answered and shrugged

"I see…Oh My gosh. The Luna Koizumi?! I can't believe this!" Mikan said and faked gasp

"Oh cut the act. Tell me where that Persona is." Luna hissed

"Why should I? You're from AAO." Mikan said in a mocking tone

"And dare say that your mother isn't from AAO? I know so many things about you…Mikan." Luna said as she played with her blonde locks

"What? She's from AAO?! How? And Why?! All this time I was fighting my Mother!" Mikan asked then she broke down and cried on the bathroom tiles... Luna Smirked and opened the door and her eyes glinted in happiness

"Kidding. Good night!...niece." Luna said and shut the door closed, well not locked, but the last word, she mumbled and grimaced upon mentioning it and went unheard by the crying brunette

* * *

Me: It's mean but it's the truth, five more chapters to go!! Please REVIEW!!!


	21. Alice Festival?

Passion for Fashion

Me: Wow! I got a compliment!! Thank you very much! So this would be the twenty-first chapter, did you notice that I'm not writing an author's note in the whole Chapter?? Hehe, so you'd better read my notes since I'm going to put secrets or something about the story! Passion for Fashion would end on Chapter 25; I have been planning this out since I started this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 21: Alice Festival...?

"I told you before! I will NEVER ambush your mission NOR kill any of you!!" Luna said as she wiggled out of the ropes that tied her hands to a post

"Just shut your pie-hole up Koizumi!" Natsume said

"Yeah! Because if you keep on shouting, your beautiful voice would be wasted!" Tonouichi said, Mikan and Luna glared at him, but he just shrugged it off

When they were ready to depart at 4:30 in the morning, Tonouichi unleashed her from the post, but her hands were still tied by the rope…

"Natsume, you aid Koizumi, Mikan and I will be for look out." Tonoouichi said, but Natsume disagreed with the idea

"No, you aid her, she likes me, but I don't so you should aid her." Natsume said

"But she thinks I'm a kid molester! YOU should be the one to aid HER!" Tono countered and glared at Natsume

"Hell no would I aid her!" Natsume barked and glared back, Mikan then volunteered herself to aid the tied up soon-to-be newcomer of the school

"You two, Shut-up! I'll be the one to aid her then!" Mikan said and broke the glaring battle of the two men; they never stop glaring at each other, do they?

So in the end, Mikan was the one with Luna, But Luna kept on talking about Mikan's Past, which made Mikan glare, Huff, Sob, Sulk and whatever verbs you can think of.

"You didn't tell them about last night?" Luna asked

"No." Mikan answered, between clenched teeth

"So how's Kyu and Ryu?" Luna asked, acting civil, as if she isn't an enemy or anything, instead a friend who lost communication after a month.

"Never have been better, Ryu-nii is still the same older brother I have, and Kyu is still the annoying jerk he is." Mikan answered and shrugged

"I see… So tell me about the academy's oh-so famous kuro and Shiro Neko?" Luna asked

"Why should I tell you about those?" Mikan asked and sent Luna a lethal glare, but Luna just ignored it and gave her a dead serious and down right adamant look.

"Because." Luna answered and snorted, glancing at her side

"Because, what?" Mikan asked again

"Just, Because. Now tell me about the two!" Luna said and gave Mikan a lethal glare which was more effective than hers, and since it was more effective, she gave in.

"I uhh… Natsume is the Academy's Black Cat… and the White one… ano… shiro… Shiro is…" Mikan stammered; Natsume took notice that Mikan was giving information reflexively.

"Koizumi, if you dare talk to Mikan about the Academy's Black ops… You might not see the Academy gates…" Natsume said and glared at her, this made Luna shut up and smiled sweetly at Natsume, but it was too sweet for anyone's taste…

When they arrived at the Academy gates, they all wore their disguises like the Academy guards. Black clothes and sunglasses, Mikan's hair was tied up into a ponytail, but instead of black slacks, she wore black skirts. Luna wore her 'casual yet formal' designer dresses…

Ah, a commotion it is in Alice Academy…

"Oh Kami-sama…. I've read this on the _Seventeen(1)_! It says that Luna Koizumi is going to back to school but I didn't know that it'd be in the Academy!" a girl gasped in a whisper

"Really? Oh yeah! I've read that too! So that's why there are a lot of people here!" another said in realization

"Wow, this year is the coolest year ever! First were the Sakura Siblings, then Heidi Klum and Tyra Banks, and now… Luna Koizumi!!" a girl said and gasped as she fanned herself.

"Totally! And did you purchase _The Runway(2)_,_ Seventeen_ and _Playboy(3)_ magazines? Because if you compare the three magazines… you'll notice that they all have the Luna Koizumi and Mikan Sakura Rivalry-thingy Column!" A girl said and giggled

"Really? What's it says in Runway?" another girl asked, why they are gossiping of course dear readers, this you should have expected if we are to talk about celebrities!

"Luna challenged Mikan on a Show down… I don't know the reason why, though, since Luna did not state the reason in her interview in Playboy mag.…"The girl answered

As the one-fourths of the mob were gossiping, the remaining three-fourths were all screaming and shouting as they welcome the said 'hottest' model of Japan, even though she's half American that is why she got that kind of publicity, Her father was a former Hollywood Producer, and her mother was just a common Japanese girl…

"Hi! Thanks for the hearty welcome! Loved it!" Luna said and blew kisses at every direction, as Mikan gave a forlorn look at Luna's direction.

"Miss Koizumi, we should proceed to the Heads…" Mikan gestured Luna out of the crowd…

"hmp." Luna Huffed and walked to the head master's room, but of course, as a model, she had her steps criss-crossing. They arrived at the Head Master's Office. Mikan, Natsume and Tonouichi immediately reported to Persona upon Arrival.

"Aa.. Luna Koizumi-san… It's nice to finally see you…" the Head Master said as he gestured Luna to seat

"Yes. It had been quite a while, huh? Head Master-san…" Luna answered and grinned

"Why yes… So how is your cousin? Still Revolting against the Academy?" The Man asked

"She'll Never change." Luna answered forming a forlorn look

"Aa… and what brought you here, my dear?" He asked, Luna light up and smiled at the man

"Why to go against my dear cousin, of course!" She answered with the cheery smile plastered on her face

"Oh, So I see… would you like to be a part of the Black Ops?" the Head Master offered, but Luna just shook her head

"I'm here for three reasons… Revenge, My Career and… Life…" Luna answered and Her cheery smile turned into a sly one.

"Ohohohoho! So you're the revenging cousin, eh?" He heartily laughed…

"Yes. I do expect this to happen, after making me look like a fool in her organization, I cannot tolerate her! I can't even believe that we have the same blood running through our veins " Luna said and huffed

The Head Master again, laughed. "That, we cannot change!"

"Anyway. Would you permit me to use my mobile phone while in the Academy?" Luna asked, the head master simply agreed.

"You'd be aided by one of the teachers here to your room." The Head Master said and with that, the blonde girl left the Office and was greeted by a blonde guy…

"Konnichiwa Luna-Chan! I'm Narumi, I'll soon be your teacher!" Narumi said flashing his "charming smile" at the girl, Luna wore her sunglasses

"dare call me 'Luna-Chan' and I'll eradicate you from this world!" Luna hissed and glared at Narumi, she was a inches taller than the teacher, that is why she has to look down

"uhh…Hai…" Narumi mumbled

"hmp." Luna huffed and looked away

"So.. uhh.. Should I escort you to your room?" Narumi asked, Luna just nodded and they both walked down and up the halls of the Academy, until they arrived in a Special star room, but this time, it was far better than any other special star rooms, because it has a computer and a printer, as well as a TV set

Yes. She's so lucky.

But you might wanna ask why give her this kind of treatment if she's from the enemy's organization?

Easy.

Who do you think gives the information for the Academy's black Ops? Of course there are spies. And we count Luna Koizumi as one.

Luna surveyed her new room, checking for any CCTVs but found none.

She turned to the computer and produced a rare smile, she turned it on, and then opened Microsoft Publisher, she chose the 'newsletter' and started typing information, or should I say, news?

She started the newsletter with her heading; she tapped her chin, and then thought of something snappy yet good for a gossip…

.

.

.

3 Days had past, and the Alice Festivities had already started, colorful banners and the different Ability classes, doing something unique to win the Alice fest.

The gang had already visited 2 ability classes which where the Latent and Technical type. It had been a great three days.

Nothing new, nothing unusual; well, except the fact that the Attractions where entirely different from each other. But no missions came up. Natsume was still acting cold, Mikan was still the same idiot, and Hotaru was still the cold genius inventor. Nothing changed, apparently.

"Well?" Asked Mikan

"Well, what?" Asked Natsume, they stared at each other, then Hotaru snapped a picture at them, Natsume popped a vein, and tried to control his anger…

"Hotaru!!!" Mikan squealed and tried to hug her best friend, but instead of succeeding, they ended up chasing each other around the Academy, well not until Mikan ended to a halt on their Sakura Festival RPG. She gaped at it…

"Whoa…" She mumbled and gazed at the scenery, there was more than ten stalls, and one Alice tends to each stall, the lights were amazing, everything looks like a Sakura festival…

"Hello! Are you here for the Sakura-Alice festival?" a girl, cosplaying a random anime asked, eyeing Hotaru.

"Umm… She's a friend of mine, umm… wait… Miyu-chan... Why are you here? Aren't you in the latent type?" Mikan asked eyeing the 10 year old girl in front of her.

"Well yeah, but like you Mikan-sempai, I have to be in the Special type and the Latent type!"_Though I never attended any special ability classes…_' She said and continued in her thoughts, Mikan read it and giggled, Hotaru just stared at the two, seeming uninterested.

She then pointed her Baka gun at Mikan…

**Baka. Baka. Baka!**

"WHAAAA!!! Hotaru! Why did you do that?!" Mikan asked (translation: Whined)

"Baka." Was the only thing Mikan heard from Hotaru as the genius inventor rode her duck scooter and sped off

Mikan sat there on the cold cement, wailing on why Hotaru hit her and left her!

After some minutes, she realized something…

"OH F---!!!" She cursed and sped away, leaving a confused and surprised Alice Tracker behind…

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miyuki asked herself and shrugged and then left, going back to the ability class.

While Mikan sped off to Natsume, then it came to her, Natsume must not be involved to this! So she changed direction, now going to the teacher's lounge.

-Meanwhile-

"Aa… I wonder if where Tomichii and Sakura would be…" Natsume mumbled, as he looked up at the tree, staring at the Flowers, blooming…

"Mikan Sakura could've been mine, before that French actor showed up…" He mumbled again, and then he noticed Mikan Running her energy out, she abruptly stopped and changed direction, he got confused by the girl's action, but then, he just shrugged it off; Knowing that she had been doing that ever since.

"But… Polka-dots is still worth…" Natsume said, finally realizing that there's still a Mikan waiting… But what he never knew was that Mikan would always be there. Waiting for him. Waiting for him to make a move and ask her out! Duhh.

He looked up again, wondering about his feelings for the actress and the clueless polka dots…

**And to think, you call her clueless… you're far more clueless than her!**

_Am not. And why did you show up just now?_

**I'm only here when you need help. Duhh. I'll make it fast; I'm knitting a teddy bear…**

_Knitting? Have you gone nuts??_

**No. but I should say, it helps improve patience and concentration…**

_Whatever. Back to topic._

**Okay so… you should make up your mind, Hot Model or dense idiot?**

_You know, Dense and idiot, doesn't make a sentence…_

**Whatever, I've gotta go. I have to finish that teddy bear!**

Natsume heaved a sigh, what a weird conscience he has, thought he. He then stood up and started walking to his room…

-back to Mikan-

"But Narumi Sensei!" Mikan pleaded

"Mikan-Chan, Koizumi-san's room is a restricted area… you can't just barge in, without her consent!" Narumi told the brunette

"But I have the right to!" Mikan said, pleadingly, she had a puppy pout, and tears are welling up on her eyes, to make her act believable

"Fie, fine… but be sure not to invoke her, okay?" Narumi asked, waiting for an assurance, Mikan nodded in agreement, and skipped going to Luna's room, when she arrived, she knocked on the door…

"Who is it?" A voice asked behind the door, Mikan cringed upon hearing the sound. The voice itself made her wanna puke. It was sickening sweet.

"Koizumi, it's me. Sakura, Open up the door!" Mikan hissed, rather harshly, on the other side of the door, we can see Luna give a huge smirk, then stood up, she opened the door, only to be greeted by a punch

"What the hell??" She questions, and glared at Mikan, she tried to aim a fist on Mikan's Face, but failed. Mikan pushed her in to the door, as she closed the door.

"You have to tell me your reason!" Mikan said, and she glared at the blonde girl with a bleeding nose

"why the hell should I? You just broke my fucking nose!" Luna hissed, as her glare intensify

The two had a short glaring contest, which lasted less than a minute, Luna finally gave in. and sat on her bed, trying to cure her now-broken nose.

"Let's make a deal. I'm going to heal your nose, but you HAVE to tell me your reason on why you're here." Mikan said, as she sat beside the girl.

"Fine. I'm here b'cuz' I need to get a rest after being the Academy's spy for almost 10 years." Luna answered formally, but still caressing her broken and bleeding nose.

"Oh, so you were the one who was giving out us the information, eh?" Mikan asked, Luna just glared at her in return. She then healed Luna's nose, emitting a greenish light from her palms, then she healed the broken nose, the blood dried out, and the nose was back to normal. Luna hugged Mikan, and of course, she was also surprised by the sudden action. A huge smirk was displayed on her face; she then bit Mikan's flawless neck… The brunette's chocolate eyes glowed red and then back to its normal color.

"Mikan… You do know about the black ops right?" Luna asked, Mikan nodded

"Tell me _everything_ about them." Luna commanded Mikan, and she blurted out everything. After it, Luna just shooed the girl out of the room…

* * *

**NOTE:**

(**1**), (**2**), and (**3**) where the chosen magazines, all by my cousin: Louise

Please Review! I know it's all lame and crappy, but do bear with me! My interest in continuing this story is already waning, so keep me motivated and review!


	22. A rumor that could be true

**Passion for Fashion**

**AUTHORESS' LONG BUT WORTHY EXPLANATION**: Okay, so… I've updated, and I know, the story gets more confusing… and I'll explain to you everything, so first, about Mikan and Luna's relation…

Luna is Yuka's cousin, and since Yuka is the mother of Mikan, Luna would be Mikan's aunt.

And about Luna being the Academy spy and all…

Luna became a spy when she was 9, so she's now 19, and about her biting Mikan…

Luna hated Mikan as much as how she hated Yuka, with the reason "mother like daughter" and such. And they are rivals, from a rivaling modeling company, AND Luna is more famous that Mikan if we're talking about their Modeling Career.

Luna's Alice is still the same with the Series. The soul-sucking Alice, which can work two ways: **1) **suck part of the soul to control someone, leaving a mark on their necks and **2)** sucking out all the soul at once, killing the person. (Copy/Pasted the info)

And about the magazines, I don't know if my cousin randomly chose them, but I'm so going to alter the news pattern, kay? As well as the news and gossips.

And please be aware of foul language that is to be used in this chapter.

Sleazy icky and disturbing information inside and I know, some of you would be shock! But anyhow, some rumor could be true.

**AND guys**, I'm totally missing all those sweet reviews of yours, I'm starting to think that no one reads my stories, that's why I wanna discontinue this story, as well as my other stories…so please do review!...**tO tHe sToRy… -_-"**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

_Mikan Healed Luna's broken nose, and in return, she gets bitten by the soul sucking Alice._

_.  
_

Chapter 22: **A rumor that could be true.**

**.  
**

Luna glared at the Computer monitor… It had been a week since she came to the Academy, and no. she hasn't attended classes. And it was already 6pm on a Sunday night.

"Graah! This is so hard!" she said and tried to type something…

**Luna's POV**

This is so hard! How could those gossip columnists do this? Writing a gossip column could take years to finish! I've been typing here since I arrived! Gawd, this is tiring! And to think, I never went outside this room for any gossips… Hmm… so why not go?

[So she stood up and changed into pink jacket, a white turtle neck and a red mini skirt. She went out of the room, sneaking her way out. So her presence would be unnoticed by any students present near or at her current vicinity, going to the bus station. And went to central town]

Wow… a lot of people… a lot of gossip…

Hmm… I wonder if Shizune already have the pictures… gawd, if she doesn't have those, I'm so going to beat the crap out of her.

Oh. Shizune told me that the pink head is Misaki… oh this is golden!

**End of POV**

Luna took a picture of Misaki and Tsubasa, who were inside a café.

When the two 'lovers' went out of the café, and as if on the cue, it started raining; The two ran in the rain, playing like toddlers.

Luna took another picture of them, she then ran to a nearby shop and tried to dry her clothes, but to no avail. She then took a glance at the two 'lovers' and she saw them kissing, she immediately took several pictures of the two.

She smiled slyly and went out of the shop; going in and out, unnoticed by the shopkeeper was something to be surprised with; but not Luna Koizumi.

She then went back to her room and transferred the pictures from her camera to her computer, and while she was at it. She also took a warm bath; Soaking herself in the hot tub.

"No wonder the two fools were made for each other…they both are idiots…" She said and exhaled deeply.

After sometime, she went out of the tub, and she dressed up, and continued typing…

On the following day; everything was a complete chaos in the academy. The guards were all active, doing rounds in the academy vicinity

Luna smiled cheerily, but if the people around her realize and look deeper at her smile, it was a faux.

"OH MY GAWD! It's Luna Koizumi!! Oh gosh, oh gosh!!"

"It's her! She's far more beautiful in personal than those pictures!"

"I've gotta see her in personal!"

And more people crowded around her. Wolf whistles were a definite from a couple of boys, and girls were praising her beauty. Why yes dear readers. She has a pretty façade.

"She's a goddess!"

"She's a princess!"

"She's my life…"

"OH MY GAWD! She's got a Faux?!?" wait… that wasn't for her, it was from a certain girl, reading a certain magazine…

"Seriously, those aren't fakes!" a certain pink-head defended.

"I mean, really… its summer and all..." a bluish-headed girl added

"Well yeah, but seriously, why would she endorse fake tans??" Mikan asked eyeing the magazine

"But… it's for the money behind it!" Anna defended again

"Yeah, but I'm going for Mikan's side… Lindsay should have not created OR endorse something…fake." Nonoko said

"Yeah, and I bet, she isn't using it!" Mikan said and giggled

"Hey, do you really think Lindsay is totally in love with Sam??" Nonoko asked

"Hmm... maybe... but how do they keep their feelings for themselves? I mean, they just broke up for heaven's sake! It should be at least, a little taboo for them!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well, guys… I do believe that Lindsay loved the gal so much, and I've read that her life became a mess when they broke up…" Mikan said looking sympathetic.

"Um...seriously…what the hell is wrong with her?? She got 3 rehabs within a year, crashed her car into a tree, and all! She's a total trouble magnet!" Nonoko said (A/N: sorry Lindsay fans…no offense though… I stumbled on it while reading magazines online…SORRY!!)

They were gossiping around; talking about celebrities, and fashion. Just like normal girls should do, or should I say, fashion updated girls?

"Umm…guys...I mean girls… don't you think we should also welcome…uhh… Luna?" Anna asked, eyeing the crowd, mobbing on Luna

"Nah, she's got the attention. We should just sit back and listen…" Mikan said.

When everything and everyone has finally calmed down; Narumi entered the class, wearing the you-know-what kind of clothes.

"Mina-san!! We have a new student!" Narumi came and whisked a grin on his face. He made a short twirl, and then held on the edge of the table for support.

"Mina-san let us welcome the great supermodel, Koizumi Luna!!" Narumi announced, everyone's eyes were shifted to the door's direction, everyone was excited for the entrance of the model, except for some certain students namely; Imai Hotaru, Hyuuga Natsume, Ruka Nogi, and Sakura Mikan (A/N: Luna's Alice wore off after several days)

"Oh. My. Gawd." A girl gasped in pure surprise and excitement

".YES!" A boy said, looking slyly at the model's direction. And more students praised her.

Hotaru gave a soft sigh of disdain

"She's a psycho." Mikan mumbled

"Betcha didn't know. She's from the enemy org." Natsume told his colleague

"Really? She's from the AAO?" Ruka asked, while petting his pet rabbit, Hotaru shifted her attention from Luna then to Mikan

"Aren't you going to answer the challenge of the queen bitch?" Hotaru asked, her long time best friend, Mikan gave her an 'are you crazy' kind of look, Hotaru just shot her a glare and took a camera, she took a few shots of Luna, then at Mikan

"What was that for?" Mikan asked, sitting right next to Hotaru

"A short evaluation on your looks." Hotaru answered bluntly and shrugged, Narumi then cleared his throat, and he miraculously caught the class's full attention. Mikan went back to her own seat.

"So we here have the famous model, Koizumi Luna as your classmate, please do treat her like everyone else in the class." Narumi told the class but most likely pleaded to the class.

"Umm, so, Koizumi-san, please do give a brief introduction about yourself." Narumi gestured Luna

"Luna Koizumi, age nineteen. Alice… I'll give you time to guess. I'm on the dangerous ability class." Luna said and smiled at the class

"Any questions about your new classmate?" Narumi asked, few hands shot up

"Yes, Kitsuneme-kun?" Narumi said, recognizing a student

"Are you single?" Every girls groaned at the question

"Very much like it." Luna answered and shrugged, few hands were still up, waiting for them to be recognized. So a few more questions were brought up like;

"What do you like in guys?"

"Do you still hate Sakura Mikan?"

And "Can I be your man?" So that was it. Narumi then told her to sit beside the ingenious inventor, but she refused, and insisted to sit beside a certain raven haired Alice

"But you see Koizumi-san, Mikan-Chan is already sitted beside Natsume-kun…" Narumi said

And certain events occurred within the topic. Mikan told Natsume not to worry. It's just a seat, and nothing else.

Yes my dearest readers, the two already had something going on about their relationship as class partners and mission partners.

"Whatever polka-dots." Natsume said and continued reading his manga, as Mikan sat beside Hotaru.

The class went on, with all the formal introduction and such. Luna became clingy to Natsume. But Natsume on the other hand kept on 'shooing' her off. Telling her that he's busy and buzz she should mind her own business and all. But instead, Luna became clingier and sometimes, we can see Luna sitting beside Natsume under the Sakura tree.

For some odd reason, Mikan started avoiding the two unofficial couple. And it had been a rumor that Mikan Sakura was on a feat of Jealousy. Jealous of Luna Koizumi and Natsume Hyuuga

One fateful morning, when everyone was still asleep, well, not everyone actually, Luna Koizumi was printing out copies of her 'newsletter' it was the ungodly hour for somebody to be awake. At 4:00 in the morning, but Luna Koizumi was up.

After completing her task, she proceeded to her trusty associate: Shizune Yamanouchi

"What's all this?" Shizune asked, eyeing the papers with complete interest

"The new talk of the school. You'd better give them out to the students." Luna said, austerity was painted on her porcelain face

"Umm...Should I distribute this on local stores in central town?" Shizune asked

"Yes. I want everyone to purchase this newsletter no matter what." Luna answered; she gave a sly grin towards the former blackmailing queen

Shizune saluted the girl, and sped off to the central town.

In the morning, everything seemed to go pretty well…

But in the afternoon. This was a free class. I mean, there were no classes, so they all had the whole afternoon free. Everyone was eager to go to central town, since it was a rumor that there was a new magazine out.

"Really? A local Mag.??" Wakako asked Sumire

"Most certainly is. We could learn something about the school! We should get up-to-date information!" Sumire answered, and the two girls, along with some other students rushed to the bus, going to central town, when they arrived, they immediately hunt down stores with the said Magazine…

Meanwhile…

"Hey Mi-chan...Wanna go to central town?" Nobara invited the sleeping nullifier

"No thanks, Nobara-chan… I prefer to take a nap…" Mikan answered

"Suit yourself…" Nobara said, and left the nearly asleep brunette

After a long hour of sleep, Anna, Nonoko, Nobara and Hotaru came rushing to Milan's side…

"Mikan! You should see this!" Anna said, almost pushing the paper to Milan's face

"What the hell is this?" Mikan mumbled groggily, as she tried to take a grip of the paper, her eyes widened when she saw what the content of the paper was:

* * *

** .gAKUEN tALK.**

Hey there students of this marvelous school!

**gAKUEN tALK** is just new to the beat.

We would like to give you the **latest scoops**,

Some of you may be familiar with it, and some are not.

But with this, everyone's going to be aware!

So let's get into some couple's life for a start!

** Hyuuga Natsume and Koizumi Luna are going out!**

Can you believe it?? Our little black cat has a soft spot for the blonde half American,

And half Japanese model; Koizumi Luna! And what's more from **gAKUEN tALK **was that we found them

Sitting under an old Sakura tree, sleeping! Here's a photo scoop!

[insert picture of Luna and Natsume under a tree, with Luna asleep on Natsume's shoulder,

and Natsume tucking a loose strand on Luna's ear] I know, HOW?? But adding up a hot and famous supermodel,

And a hot and handsome academy heartthrob, what could ever go wrong? It's total love chemistry!

** Andou Tsubasa, and Hara Misaki, is it all true??**

The two collage students, famous in the special ability classes, are now an official pair!

We followed this couple for some days, without them knowing of course, or else,

They're going to beat the crap out of us… but what surprised us most was their romantic way

To brighten their relationship up! Here's a photo scoop on the smooching of the couple!

[Insert Tsubasa and Misaki kissing under a rainy night, with a lamp post, shining above them

Lighting up the vicinity around them] so everyone's a bit confused…

Why is Misaki seemed to be…all cranky when Tsubasa's around, coming late and all…

Could she be pregnant? Or is it something about a PMSing Alice?

**.gOING oUT OF tHE aCADEMY.**

So going outside the Academy, we're giving you the latest, hottest, and

The most shocking gossip ever, in Japan!

Mikan Azumi Sakura AKA:Emerald Tangerines

Ok, so here's hottest and latest gossip going around the city of Tokyo, or more likely,

The whole country is talking about it! Even our candidly hot supermodel Luna reacted at the sudden

Dying of hair of the blonde model and actress! And here's what she said:

**Luna**: _New hair color, huh? Suits you better! Dull brown looks best on your blunt façade!_

And even some actresses and actors reacted with the sudden change of hair color!

**Ryoko S**: _Brown looks good on you! Keep it up, girl!_

Here, let's take a look!

[Insert a picture of Mikan w/ blonde hair, smiling cheerily, and beside it was a picture of Mikan (current pic taken inside the Academy grounds, by Shizune Yamanouchi, with edited background of the streets of Tokyo) smiling cheerily as well with brown hair, in pigtails]

But did the strikingly beautiful Blonde actress and Model dyed her hair brown,

Or is her real hair color? We would like to direct the question to **MA Sakura**.

If you are reading this right now, did you dye your hair brown or is it real? And are your

New chocolate eyes faux or real? Please do answer us! We all are dying to know!

For Inquiries, mail us!

Send your mail to the teachers of the school, and they'll send it to us!

Thank you for reading! ^_^

* * *

Milan's eyes widened in shock, she immediately ran to the teacher's lounge and pounded on the door, she passed by Luna, and glared at her, and in return, all she got was a smug smirk.

"Mikan-Chan! What brought you here?" Came Narumi's surprised greeting, as he led the girl inside the lounge

"Tell me if what the hell is _this_!" Mikan said and held the paper to Narumi's level of sight; Narumi took it and gazed at the pictures, as well as the titles…

"Ano... we do not know anything about this… things…" Narumi told Mikan honestly

"Who do you think have done this?!" Mikan asked she was nearly going hysterics. Meanwhile, the four girls [Anna, Nonoko, Nobara and Hotaru] followed Mikan, and went inside the lounge, that went unnoticed by everyone present in the vicinity.

"That bitch, Koizumi did this." Hotaru voiced out. Walking to Milan's comfort

"What am I to do, Hotaru?" Mikan asked, now teary-eyed

"WE should face this crisis… what would Mikan Sakura do when this happens to her?" Hotaru asked

"you should've expected this to happen, Mikan-Chan…" Anna and Nonoko said in unisons.

"What they meant was you should face this with pride… Don't let that bitchy model ruin you." Nobara said and comforted Mikan…

The four girls were told to seat at the private room of the lounge, and talk for a while; just then, loud knocks were heard from the door…

"Sensei!! We want to send this mail!" A voice said, behind the door

Jinno then opened the door…

"Umm... Good afternoon, sensei… we would just like to give you these mails…and send it to gAKUEN tALK…and...Uhh…yeah…BYE!" And the people ran away, afraid of the teacher, which they've encountered

"Good riddance, these are a lot of mails…" Jinno mused, as he carried the pile of mails to his desk. He then took one mail from the pile and read it out loud…

"Dear Gakuen Talk, from your very first Issue, about Mikan Sakura, Does that mean that the Mikan Sakura we are encountering everyday in school and the Mikan Sakura who shoot her movie in the Academy are the same person? Please clear this out for us. Humbly yours, Sumire Shouda" he read, the four girls looked at him in disbelief about what they have heard from Sumire…

"Are they… OH MY GOSH!" Mikan said, she then hyperventilated

"Mikan, calm down!" Hotaru hissed, but Mikan just went into hysteria. She started knocking off the vases, and began pounding the nearby wall…

"I hate her!! Now what should I do??" Mikan sobbed, still pounding the wall, the four girls tried to calm her down but with no avail.

Then, a loud knock was heard from the window. Narumi took a peak, and from what he saw, he seemed rather surprise, he opened the window…

"Nogi. What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked pointing her upgraded baka bazooka at Ruka, as the blonde Alice dusted his pants…

"Imai. I would just like to see if Natsume came here… he was being chased by rabid fan girls…" Ruka answered

_'so he hasn't read it, yet…'_ Thought the Inventor, and placed her baka bazooka down. Ruka noticed a colorful paper on a nearby table, and picked it up, he then read it…

"who wrote this…this lies?!" Ruka asked he was furious about the first article from the paper.

"Koizumi did." Hotaru answered and shrugged…

"This… this... is pure lie…Natsume…Natsume would never date her…" Ruka said, clenching the paper tightly Mikan then realized that Ruka was talking about Natsume and Luna going out…

"I know Ruka-pyon... those were all lies… you don't believe a thing right?" Mikan asked, hoping that Ruka did not believe the last article that mainly focused on her…

"Well... the 2nd and 3rd articles seem real and…" That's when he realized if who he was talking to, he took a gaze at the blond model in the picture, then back at Mikan, he found the resemblance and turned red

"Sa-Sakura-san… I never knew you were…" Ruka stuttered, as he turned ludicrously red

"Please tell me you'll treat me the same!" Mikan pleaded, she was now on her knees…

"Aa...ano... I still have to look for Natsume, Ja!" Ruka said and dashed out of sight

"This is entirely that Bitch's fault!" Mikan said and started sobbing, the three girls, namely: Anna, Nonoko and Nobara just stared wide-eyed; they never knew this would happen… that people would avoid THE Mikan Sakura, after finding out about _that._

"She wouldn't be on the Guiness book of world records as the bitchiest among all bitches for nothing…" Hotaru said and helped Mikan up.

"There's gonna be a hell to pay…" Nobara said and shook her head, Anna and Nonoko agreed with her

* * *

Me: Crappy, I know… Please review, I'm _really_ starting to think that no one reads my stories, and I'm planning to quit writing, so please review and keep my hopes up! I'm doing worst yah know.. if you've read my previous notes, they were all cheery and stuff… but I'm turning into an emo-freak..heeeellllp!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY MIND.


	23. Payback

**Passion for Fashion**

Me: Hey guys! You do know what day today is, right? Anyway, I've thought about the story and I'll continue this… I'll have to endure, since its three more chapters, right? So I'll just continue it then. And just like every chapter, foul language is lurking under this note…

And I disclaim everything but the plot.

READ and REVIEW!

**Chapter 23: Payback.**

Two days had past and nothing had changed, Mikan was being ignored, Avoided and sneered at by students whom she doesn't know. Everything should've been running smooth if it wasn't for Luna, who unmasked her persona to the school via newsletter.

Mikan sat with Hotaru, Nobara, Anna, and Nonoko. Rumors filled up the whole Academy, saying that Mikan disguised herself as a student to get revenge from Luna, or that She disguised herself as a student because she's working for the government as a spy; spying on the Academy, whilst planning for its downfall, and a lot more trivial rumors.

"I mean, why would they…avoid you?" Nobara asked in a whispery voice, as she leaned on to the table. Mikan just stared at her meal, as if right now, it was the most interesting to look at in the world, or if not, she was counting grains of the rice.

"I…I don't know…well, If they've found out that I am the model…shouldn't they be…flocking around me?" Mikan asked, in a hoarse voice that was the result of her constant sobbing

But even though Almost the whole school had found out, some of the students treat her, the same; like Natsume for an example, he still calls her polka dots, but she seemed to be avoiding the young lad, since she recently found out that he was going out with Luna; which she doesn't know was another rumor.

"Yes… I've heard a rumor that you came here because you were sent by the government to slowly destroy the Academy. I mean…How ridiculous is that?" Nonoko asked, as she munched on her steak.

"Less ridiculous than Koizumi's reason to come in the Academy." Hotaru answered, as she typed continued typing in her laptop.

"Why, what did you find out?" Nobara asked, and took a sip on her black coffee

"You asked two questions in one sentence. Information costs 1500 rabbits." Hotaru pointed out as her eyes gleamed, showing dollar signs; the three girls sweat dropped

"Ho-Hotaru! What should I do?!" Mikan asked, launching herself to her best friend, Hotaru on the other hand took immediate action and began shooting Mikan with her Baka gun

**BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.**

"Uwaaa! Why did you shoot me?" Mikan whined, catching the attention of the people around her. Yuu, who sat three tables from them, ran to her aid, and helped her.

"Ara, Are you okay, Sakura-san?" Yuu asked, as he helped the brunette stand up

"Hai! Arigatou-gozaimasu, Iinchou!" Mikan answered and bowed her head in appreciation, and ran to Hotaru again, desperately trying to hug her.

"What is wrong with you, baka? I already shot you with my baka gun and yet, you kept on trying to hug me?" Hotaru asked, as raising a brow at the brunette

"Well, I was asking you and you didn't respond!" Mikan retorted

"I didn't respond because you are going to hug me, so I took out my baka gun and shot you." Hotaru explained. Her laptop began blinking rapidly, and she shifted her attention from the girl to her laptop, she continued typing and ignored Mikan.

"Maou Hotaru, you're so mean!" Mikan whined and pouted, Hotaru ignored her more, and focused her attention to her laptop

"Umm…Imai-san… isn't it that you're bit…harsh…in treating Sakura-san?" Yuu asked, Hotaru shot him a glare, and continued doing her work. Everyone was silent, not even trying to break the deafening silence.

"Hey, Imai. What's Koizumi's reason in going here in the Academy?" Nobara asked, trying to break the tension in the cafeteria. But she got nothing for an answer, crickets began chirping in mid daylight.

"Umm…Hotaru… Are you mad at me?" Mikan asked

"…"

"Hotaru?"

"…"

"Helllooo?? Are you there?" Mikan asked, as she began poking Hotaru

Twitch.

"Come on Hotaru!!" Mikan kept whining

"…" Twitch. Twitch.

"Hotaruuuuu!! Yoohoo! Anyone in there?! Heeellllooo?! Answer me! Heeelllloooo?!" Mikan said, trying to break Hotaru's gaze from the screen, Hotaru glared at her. From her little…show, everyone laughed, and finally broke the silence, Mikan sighed.

"What do you want, Baka?" Hotaru asked icily

"you seemed Mad. Come on! Tell me!!" Mikan whined again, Hotaru popped a vein and tried to control her anger.

HOTARU IMAI'S POV

"you seemed Mad. Come on! Tell me!!"Mikan whined, graah! She's so annoying!

I clenched my fist, trying to control my anger, as Anna and Nonoko tried to calm me down, well too bad they can't.

"I-Imai-san… calm down…" Nobara said, as she tried to calm me down too, I swear I could imagine steam coming out from my ears.

"Hey Imai, Why don't you give your daughter a pacifier so she'll shut up?" Koizumi suggested, smirking at me. I glared at her and…

"Why don't I shove a knife down your throat so you'll shut up?" I threatened her, and she suddenly shut up, ha! That'll teach you not to cross paths with Imai Hotaru!

I shifted my glare from Luna to Nobara "We'll talk about this in my lab." I told her, and she nodded mutely, I started packing up and left the cafeteria. I left them with an eerie silence and a creepy aura around them.

-end of POV-

When Hotaru left, there was an eerie silence that surrounded the cafeteria, Sumire cleared her throat.

"We should continue what we are doing than talk about that liar-of-a-celebrity." Sumire said and propped down her seat elegantly, everyone agreed and continued what they were doing.

*somewhere in the Academy…*

"You heard? Mikan Sakura was sent here in the Academy from another organization, some says it's from an anti-government organization, but who knows?" A boy told his companion. The two were walking around the Academy. It was still noon time and everyone was gossiping about the notorious celebrity, even the college students are talking about her!

"Yea, but all we know is that she's not from the AAO." His companion said, his hands were placed inside his pockets. Students in the Academy were talking about Mikan, and she hated it more than the word 'hate' can explain

"Well yeah, but, I'm wondering if what kind of mission because, the anti-government organization would never send a useless model like her in the Academy to kill the headmaster." The other one said, They passed by the Sakura tree, and unknown to them, a certain raven haired boy was listening to them behind the shadows of the forest

'Mikan Sakura, eh?' Thought he.

"Let's go! I'm already hungry." Said the boy and left with his friend.

The Raven haired lad stepped out of the shadows, and walked to his room.

--

"So Hotaru, What is her reason?" Mikan asked

"Why are you here?" Hotaru asked, eyeing her friend suspiciously

"But you told us to come here!" Mikan told her, referring to her companion; Nobara. Hotaru shot an irritated brow

"You're unwelcome here, I've only invited Ibaragi. Not you." Hotaru told her and led them to the living room of the laboratory

"But Hoottaaarrruuu!" Mikan whined and launched herself for another hug, but ended up being shot by the infamous baka gun

**FastforwardtotheexplanationaboutLuna'sreasonconcerningherpresenceintheacademyandwhatwouldMikandoabouttherumorwithnonokoandanna**

the Living room setting was a bit unusually tidy. There were a couple of robots running around the room, and inventions placed in the shelves and another shelf for her Awards.

A sofa was in front of two other chairs with a round table at the middle. Nobara sat on the one of the singles. So did Mikan, and Hotaru sat on the Sofa, she propped her laptop down in front of her

"So what's the deal with Koizumi?" Nobara asked

"She's working as the Academy's--," but Hotaru was cut off by Mikan.

"Academy's spy and needs rest. I know." Mikan finished. Hotaru glared at her and she thought of cowering behind the chair she was seated just by looking at Hotaru's blazing eyes

"And she seemed to be from AAO. Organizing the mission files and as the spy of the organization. She volunteered to become the Academy's spy at the age of fifteen, and at ten; being at the AAO's side." Hotaru explained

"Oh…so does that mean that… she'd been working for the AAO her whole life…?" Nobara asked, Hotaru gave a curt nod

"And the AAO knows that she's giving out information to the academy, which is quite odd, don't you think so?" Hotaru told her two companions

"Yes, I do find it odd _and_ ridiculous… Does that mean that she is spying on the Academy??" Nobara gasped, waiting for Hotaru to continue

"Yes, and did you know that she's the right hand of the AAO leader? Meaning… she's heir to the 'throne' of the AAO?" Hotaru asked, making use of air quotes, Mikan grinned, but the ice queen and ice princess just ignored her and continued the conversation.

"does that mean... wait… where is this leading us??" Nobara asked

Hotaru glared at her. "Luna Koizumi is the one to be blamed of Mikan Sakura's current social state, she is one to be rumored about. She is the one spying on the Academy for the AAO. She is also the one who spread those lies on the so called 'gakuen talk'. Before she went here, everything was fine. But when she came, Mikan lost her social status, she took away the spot light, brought me to bankruptcy she is the root of everything WRONG!. She should be kicked out! Even my money is running low because of her!" Hotaru said between clenched fist. Nobara and Mikan could only sigh and they all stood up. The cook and the chemist remained standing, and they kept silent, listening to the conversation in front of them.

"we should go and tell this to Narumi." Nobara told them. Hotaru sighed.

'I'd rather stay here. Wait, why don't we just keep this to our selves and gain more proof, print it out, and wait for a good time to kill her fame?" Hotaru suggested, Mikan and Nobara grinned

"A beautiful yet…painful downfall for the Koizumi-bitch." Mikan said and grinned, Hotaru and Nobara nodded.

And so they gathered any evidences to prove that Luna is guilty of fraud and Mikan just got included in her scam.

This, they fulfilled within the length of five-days, with Mikan ignoring anybody who gossips and are against her, and she still smiles at her friends, who sticks with her, even though she's at the depth of unpopularity from being popular.

They gathered every data that they could collect. Nobara got as many conversations she heard and recorded it. Since Luna was allowed to use a cellphone. She tapped its wires and connected it to Hoataru's Lab computer. Mikan was doing a research in the school library about the students in the academy, who turned against the school. She got enough data, about AAO's members. Nonoko and Anna were in the chemistry lab, working on potions and food, to hypnotize any person who drinks or eats it, so they could make Luna blurt out whatever she was hiding from the academy and its students, as well as her real reason on being here in the academy.

And Hotaru had made a really small camera that she could stick to any wall she wanted without being noticed. And it could blend with the color of the wall. This, she stuck it just right in front of Luna's computer, so she could monitor whatever she's doing with it. She also made a recorder, replacing the gems on Luna's favorite pair of diamond earrings. The diamond, she kept it for something bigger to come. (as she have predicted)

And a few more had to stalk Luna around, this 'few more' people where namely:

Koko, his reason for doing this is that he hated Luna from the gAKUEN tALK.

Yuu, he really is a friend, don't you think so, too?

Misaki, the only 'sempai' that is helping Mikan and the gang.

Natsume reluctantly volunteered to help, and Hotaru instructed him to ask Luna anything he thinks should be necessary in their so called mission.

And they got all relevant evidence to show that Luna Koizumi was a fraud, and was spying on the academy. Hotaru immediately made a very neat manuscript, as if creating a novel, she wrote her opinion and, about the crime, after doing so, she rewrote it, when she was already satisfied with her work, she printed out, and booked bind it. She made twenty copies of the book. Yes dear reader, it became a book in the end.

'_let's see if this could make it up to the bestseller's list of central town books._´ she thought and chuckled in a very sinister way.

She made her way past the school buildings and rode the central town bus. And after a long thirty minutes, she finally arrived to the Central Town Bookstore also known as CTB.

"Excuse me, do you mind selling my book?" She asked, as she showed the girl her freshly printed booked bind sheets of paper.

"Umm, I suggest that you talk to the manager of the store…" The girl said, and led Hotaru to an underground floor, with lots of unsold and new books in a bundle. There was a neat office across the room, and they headed that way, the girl told the person inside the office that someone wants to talk to 'him' and the voice answered an 'okay' which by the way was a male voice. And so, Hotaru entered the office.

"Good day, Miss. What can I do for you?" Asked the man, he was quite chubby, and he was nearly bald, a pair of glasses perched on the top of his nose. Hotaru shoved her book to the man's nose.

"It's a documentary, it's half fictional and half real. I would like you to sell it for 2 hundred rabbits." Hotaru told the man impassively. The man pushed the book far from his nose, and crossed his chubby arms above his huge stomach.

"Ma'am. If I do not know what this contains, I can not sell this to the public." Said the man, fixing a firm look at Hotaru, the Alice student just shrugged.

"I'll give you that one for free, and if you find it interesting, I would like to higher the price to 3 hundred rabbits. And if you're not interested with it, then I'll just forget about selling this." Hotaru made a deal, and the man smiled smugly, as if he knew that the girl is about to lose. But Hotaru preferred the former. And even though the latter would ever happen, she plans on selling it in her school. Without the help of the old man.

"Look Mister, as you see. I'm Hotaru Imai, class representative of Class B, in high school level. I'm the infamous inventor, so if you don't sell those. I'm going to have you assassinated, and if the assassination fails, I will personally make sure that you are dead." Hotaru said, with a very stern face. She even took out her baka canon, and pointed it to the old man's nose. The man could only agape and stutter.

"I, aa, um, ye, yeah. B-but… I still need t-to read your b-b-book..re-remember?" The man reminded the inventor, and Hotaru put her gun down. And told the man to give her a call before 3 days is over because she wants to know if she'll make it to the bestsellers list.

And instantly left. The man stared at the book. It says in Bold Cooper black font: **Fraud for Dummies** (yes, it's so cool!!)

**Contents:**

**_Introduction…………. Pii-xx_**

**_What is Fraud?……… P2-5_**

**_Why do it? …………… P5-13_**

**_Planning ……………… P14-36_**

**_Carrying out ……….. P37-52_**

**_Acting …………………. P53-67_**

**_Tips …………………….. P68-103_**

**_Warning …………….. P104-108_**

**_Noted people………… P108-125_**

The man could only stare wide-eyed.

"What the hell is this??" He asked, particularly to no one. He was constantly flipping from pages to pages, until he stopped at the page for Academy-Best Winning Fraud attempts.

There, he saw, in bold letters **Koizumi Luna- best fraud of the century!**

He laughed at the title, and yes, it seemed interesting, so he read it.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Koizumi Luna- best fraud of the century!**

Do you know if who the girl in the picture, is? Well, I do.

I may not know her very well. But I know, to the fact that she started her fraud operation since she was still 10.

It may be ridiculous, but she did it. Being the most famous and most sought model of Japan, Why did she commit Fraud?

Well, I would like to give you some of the things I've recently found out about this charmingly despicable Lady.

1. She is pretty, being pretty is plus points to commit fraud!

2. She had connections. Anti government or not.

3. Her Relative is an organization Leader, and no. Her relative's name is placed in secrecy.

4. And guess what else? She's a **SPY**! (Already proven after giving her food that makes you blurt out even your deepest, darkest secrets.)

Let's go over a short biography, shall we?

Name: **Luna Koizumi** Age: **20**

Birth date: **-unspecified-** height: **7'8** Weight: **46Kg**

Address: -**unspecified-** Civil Status: **single** Sex: **Female**

Relatives: **Cousin and Niece**

Alice: **Soul-Sucking**

Now, why do you think did she leave her birth date and Address unspecified?

Let's give our own explanations, based on research and investigation.

For her birth date, so she could fake her age in different places and different events, her age in modeling industry is 23! And her Academy age is 20, her passport age is 26, now why would she do that? It's Nasty!

Now for the address, this, we found out when we tracked down her residential place. She entered a hotel, in a different name, but with the same signature, she lives in an apartment, with a different name, but still in the same signature, and her mansion, with her name and signature, which by the way is identical with the hotel and the apartment's log-in records.

And when one of my 'underlings' is on a covert operation, as her body guard, going around her mansion. This person with the name placed on secrecy, so that is why I cannot tell. Found out that Luna only comes in the mansion every last and first Friday of the month. So, where does this famous model stays in? We contacted the apartment owner, and asked if the blonde model comes in the apartment, but what he told us is:

"She hardly comes here. Maybe once every two months? And that once in every two months, she has a boy with her! And every time she comes here, there's always a different boy! And her room is the noisiest compared to other rooms, good thing she only comes once in two months, at least, she won't cause any damage or trouble in my apartment."

Now, isn't she a nasty lil' play girl? And we asked what kind of noise the owner heard. He told us that he wasn't the one doing rounds in the apartment, but his wife. So instead, we asked his wife and this is what she said:

"Yeah. She's the noisiest. Her room is in the top floor, but we can still hear her screams" well, that really didn't answer our question but after moments of narrating, she finally got to it.

"We heard erratic noises, those loud moan and scream when I was doing my rounds, I wanted to know if she was alright but then, I heard a man's voice say: Are you ready? And she answered: I'm far more than ready. What a slut. She's only 26!"

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

The man closed the book and snickered; he never thought twice and placed the book back on his desk. He took out a mobile phone and phoned a teacher from the academy.

**^.^. ^Phone Conversation^. ^. ^ (T=teacher/C=caller/owner)**

**T: Hello?**

**C: Mr. Narumi?**

**T: Yes? Who is this?**

**C: It's Kawachi. Bookstore owner.**

**T: Ah. Mr. Kawachi. How may I be of service to you?**

**C: There's one student from your class, she wrote this certain book and I would like to inform her that we'd be delighted to sell it to the public.**

**T: Really? What's her name??**

**C: wait. Her name's Imai Hotaru. With the invention Alice?**

**T: Ah. What's the book called?**

**C: Fraud for Dummies. It's a really good book.**

**T: I see. I'll inform her as soon as I see her.**

**C: okay. Thank you Mr. Narumi. Bye.**

**T: Bye.**

**^. ^. ^end^. ^.^**

The man smiled smugly. _ I could make millions with this book._ He thought

=======NEXT DAY!!========

"Hey, Did you hear? There's this new book in Central Town. And it says that the frauds committed by famous people are written there!

"really?"

"Yeah, I wonder if there is information about Mikan Sakura's fraud…"

"you bet!"

"Yeah."

And off the two girls to Central town.

"OMG! Luna Koizumi?? No way!!"

"It's hard to believe in this stuff. How could we be so sure?"

"Well, it's a fraud book…"

"Hey… look at this…" said a boy, looking at the last paragraph of the data-book about Luna.

A part which the bookstore owner did not read.

**Now, these informations are authentic. We did not change anything. If you would like to watch a video of the interview, please go to the central town bookstore and ask for a video copy of the interview from Mr. Kawachi.**

"wow. So it is true."

"and here's another one!"

**Mikan Sakura, whom we also interviewed confessed to us that she only wanted a normal life, without the cameras rolling, no fans club to sabotage her and no stupid body guards to surround her. Now, how come she was the one to be rumored about if her intentions are for her life's sanity and normality?**

Both boys and the girl were wide-eyed, while reading the paragraph

"OMG. We have to say sorry!" Said the girl, and they all agreed.

And the three of them took off, going to the academy.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

==========after several days…===============

"Hey Sumire, what's up for our homeroom project?" Luna asked

"It's your project not mine." Sumire answered, and flipped her hair as she continued walking, going to the classroom

"are you turning against me, bitch?" asked an infuriated Luna, Sumire smirked and turned to face Luna

"Tell that to yourself, slut." Sumire said, and immediately activated her Alice and ran as fast as she can, even before Luna could bite her.

"what the fuck is wrong with people this days??" She asked no one in particular, but one certain boy heard this and emerged from the shadows, and smirked

"Oh, If I were you, I wouldn't ask something as ridiculous as that…" He said, and smirked

"Who are you, asshole?" Luna sneered at the boy

"ask yourself, Luna." The man said and shrugged, and again, stepped back in the shadows, and then, he suddenly disappeared.

"WTF??"

"Hey there, bitch!" Wakako said, and grinned at Luna, then, she instantly disappeared, with everyone in the academy, knowing her alice, she won't be able to bite someone to gain control over their bodies and actions.

_Well, I could still attack by midnight_ she thought and grinned, unknown to her, a certain mind-reading Alice heard this and sped off to his colleagues.

And thus the word was spread.

LUNA KOIZUMI IS GUILTY OF FRAUD.

LUNA KOIZUMI IS A CERTIFIED BITCH.

LUNA KOIZUMI IS DOOMED TO DIE…kidding.

LUNA KOIZUMI IS B-U-S-T-E-D, SHE IS BUSTED!!

Luna contacted her connections, and told them that she have a problem, but with the student body, enraged of her fraud, they may not focus their attention to the war ahead of them, and the domination would be successful.

She smirked.

Everything is going just great with her plan.

A plan of revenge.

Disruption

And

WAR.

* * *

**_So, what do you think?_**

**_Suggestions are widely open!_**


	24. Exercise?

**Blacktangerine012**: I know… I know… it took me 2 whole years before I could even write this thing off… sue me. xD. Sorry if I wasn't able to update this story, but I tell you this: I'm not and never will plan on discarding this story EVER. So dear readers and reviewers…please be very patient with me.

The story is as the usual told in third person but would also convey the characters' thoughts… and I had to watch Disney movies i.e. _Lion King 1, 2 and 3_ then watched J-Drama entitled _be with you_… I'm really sorry if this isn't worth your wait and time… I really got sidetracked.

Then to the story:

**Chapter 24: Exercise?**

Mikan looked up and gazed at the dark night sky the crescent moon was shining. She heaved a sigh, it had been days and weeks since Luna's 'secret' was out, and the treatment between them had been best—worst type. Is this what she really wanted; to make Luna be the laughing stock and the topic of hatred and vengeance? She shook her head. This wasn't really what she wanted. She wanted to have a peaceful life, and surely this isn't a model of a peaceful life—this is the exact opposite.

"Mikan-chan, aren't you going to bed?" she was startled by the voice, no one was supposed to be in her room. She turned around and her russet orbs met the dazzling topazes of her so-called _aunt. _

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was laced with anger. Luna smiled at her niece and sat on the pink queen-sized bed. Mikan knew something was up, and it obviously has something to do with the woman on her bed right now. Luna drew circles with her finger on the bed sheets, but there were red stains left on the sheets. Mikan's eyes widened in horror, struck with realization; Luna Koizumi's fingers are dripping with blood.

"Wha—what did you—what happened?" she asked, as her eyes traveled to Luna's left hand. It was supporting her and also gripping a bloodied knife. She knew the woman just killed someone, or hurt someone to make it less grave. Her body trembled in horror and shock. There is no way that this woman was able to get pass the robot tending the dorm.

"oh Mikan-chan, don't be so scared, what will your nice, loving aunt would do to you?" Luna asked, Mikan could think of numerous things that Luna may do but just glared at her, she reached for an invention by Hotaru which was seated on a table but Luna threw her knife on the table. Mikan automatically withdrew her hands.

"Look, I'm only going to tell you this once. The AAO is planning to attack at dawn exactly at 3:30 in the morning and there's no way for any of you to stop this. I'm telling you this because you might get the chance to see your mother. But do be very careful dearie; your mother is out to get you. You may not believe it and I don't expect you to. But just in case, I'm neither on your side or your mother's. I'm not gonna say anything to Yuka or Persona. As far as I am concerned, this conversation never happened. Understood?" Luna knew exactly what will happen and how will it commence. But it was better to tell it to her. Mikan shook her head, this is ridiculous, her mother can't be alive, and she saw exactly how her mother turned to ashes or was it sand?

"Why should I believe you?" Mikan countered, Luna smirked and stared at Mikan's huge russet orbs.

"As I've said, I don't expect you to believe me. But be sure not to tell anyone about this. This conversation never happened." Luna answered; she stood up and made her way out of the room.

Mikan stared at where Luna used to sit; the blood stain was there and droplets of blood on her carpet. She approached the bed and started removing and changing the sheets and taking the sullied knife off the table. With one thought in mind: _why would Luna tell her that vital information? And if her mother was really alive, then was all her revenge plan for nothing? Too bad, it was already going well… Persona would've eventually fallen for her trap._

She looked up her wall clock and it read 2 AM she earned Goosebumps. She immediately changed her clothes. She wore a pair of blue denim pants and first wore a bulletproof vest and then her navy blue long sleeves over it. Just to be safe, in case anything happens. She could hear her heartbeat racing over the deafening silence as she made sure her Alice controllers were intact.

She first turned off the lights and then sat on her couch. She stared at the darkness before her. Everyone must be asleep at this kind of time; she needs to think this through. It's only an hour and a half before the said attack. Should she first inform Hotaru? But that woman would kill her for waking her up at this kind of time. Anna or Nonoko? Those wouldn't even answer her call; they would just wave it off as a dream or illusion. Natsume? Why would he even respond to her call? Ruka-pyon? He'll definitely be scared out of his wits and tell everyone, and then Luna would get her head for it.

_**Try Natsume, he never ignored you when you're in dire need. This is an emergency.**_

Her sub-consciousness seemed to be always right, so she tried. She closed her eyes and focused her energy in reaching Natsume telepathically, even if it means entering his dream.

-Natsume's dream-

_Natsume-kun! Help me! Please help me!_

_He could only hear her voice, but where could she be? The fire was getting bigger, and the smoke too was engulfing the whole place._

_He ran to every burning room until he found her sitting on a corner, crying out for help. He called out her name, but the sizzles of the fire beat his voice._

_A burning piece of lumber suddenly fell; it hindered him from crossing the room_

_The fire started crawling close to the girl._

"Mikan!" He's eyes shot wide open as he panted heavily, he reached for his medicines and popped a couple of tablets and drank a bottle of water uneasily.

_**Natsume-kun! Hurry!**_

It was Mikan's voice, but why is he hearing it? He sat still and tried to sense the presence of anyone. But no one was there.

_**Hurry up!**_

It was her voice again. There must be something wrong if she's calling him at 2 in the goddamned morning.

_**Go to my room and hurry up. There's something wrong. **_

He knew that she was talking telepathically. He stood up and started changing his clothes

_**Wear something you'd actually wear for an important mission.**_

He reached for a pair of pants and then a leather jacket over his shirt. He considered every mission the same, so an important mission is the same for him. He silently made his way to the girl's dormitory and entered Mikan's room through the windows.

"What is it?" he asked when he saw Mikan's figure under the dim moonlight. Mikan told him to take a seat, and he needs to process and analyze everything she says. He could see that she was trembling.

She told him everything she knew, but she left the part about her mother. It was too early to tell him anything related to her past or family. Natsume only stared at her and then turned to the wall clock, it was 2:35

"And you believed her?" Natsume asked, raising a doubtful brow at the brunette, Mikan gave a heavy sigh.

"Remember our first meeting? I was able to sense your presence, right? I could also tell whether a person is lying or not, although it takes time for me to figure it out. So that's exactly why I believed her." Mikan answered, she looked at Natsume seriously.

"We have to tell some people to at least prepare for the upcoming attack; we can't let our guard down." She added; her eyes showed concern and urgency. The raven haired lad nodded, if that was the case, he's willing to do so.

They first went in separate ways to tell their friends, but taking in mind their gender because of the dorm room assignments.

Mikan first went to her best friend's room, knowing that she's far more influential than her, and the blackmailer could convince any human being into anything. Hotaru at first was doubtful like Natsume, but after her best friend's insistence, she came to accept the lie-or-truth of Mikan. She agreed to help, but in just one simple condition:

"You'll owe me for this." Hotaru said and shot her best friend a glare, Mikan nodded numbly and asked Hotaru of what plan should they execute, Hotaru shook her head in disagreement, she told Mikan that they should first tell some more Alices to help, and round them up at 2:50 for the plan. Mikan agreed vigorously. The two girls went to their first plan of convincing the other girls in helping them out with their plan. But they found it a little hard with Sumire.

"Look, you'll have to help us because it's for the Academy's own good…" Mikan said, but Sumire only scoffed at her.

"I don't care. I'm not risking my life with you." Sumire said as she crossed her arms against her chest; Hotaru took out her Baka Canon and pointed it at the cat-dog Alice, this gesture made Sumire a little taken back.

"If the Academy falls in the hands of the AAO, you're obviously going to be an Alice slave to the organization, and no matter how you hiss or bark at them, they'll tighten their leash on you until your final breath." Hotaru said and that convinced Sumire. There were already 6 of them, namely: Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Nobara and Nonoko.

"Hey, where's Mayumi?" Nonoko asked, looking over at Mikan, but the latter just shrugged and told them that she hasn't been in touch with the water-ice Alice, Nobara suggested to look for either of the siblings. Sumire disagreed because she knew that they're under time pressure; everyone complied with her reason.

Meanwhile, with Natsume:

He sighed. He never knew he'd actually do something like this under her _order_. He watched Ruka as he talked to Yuu about the information they've held hands on. He felt a light tap on his shoulder, so he spun around and came face-to-face with…

"Luna." Natsume said in a low voice, he tried hard not to punch her or burn her to crisp. The blonde haired woman smirked.

"I see that the little auburn girl told you… but I assure you one thing: the academy will be in _my_ hands." She said and then waved as she silently left the fuming lad.

Natsume stared at her retreating figure but his gaze was torn from it when he heard Ruka heaved a sigh of relief. He turned to the guys and saw Yuu, Ruka, Mochu, Koko and Kitsuneme. They just stared at each other.

"You know guys; if we just stand here. There won't be enough time to plan out a mini-mission…" Yuu said as he tore off his gaze from the group and to the never ending darkness in the hall way.

"Tobita's right. We should get going…" Natsume said as he led the group out of the dormitory.

_**We're back at Hotaru's Laboratory…ask Yuu-kun about it.**_

"Tobita, lead us to Imai's Lab." He said; the boys gave the flame-caster a confused look as the illusionist complied and silently took lead of the group.

The lads quietly crept in the darkness, through the dark halls and the to the inventor's laboratory. It was pitch black when they arrived at the lab but Natsume was certain that the girls were there. He knocked twice and the latch clicked, he twisted the nob and saw nothing but darkness. He lit a small fire on his finger and the group walked behind him.

"I'm getting chills from this place…" Ruka said as he petted his sleeping rabbit on his arms.

"Just keep calm, it's Imai-san's lab, I think it's natural for you to feel that…" Mochu said and chuckled at the end of the hallway, they saw dim lights and figures of people. They heard their voices getting louder as they approach.

"I heard that aho!" Hotaru hissed as she shot Mochu a glare, the lad shuddered in fear.

"So, what's our plan?" Kitsuneme asked giddily his wide grin still plastered on his seemingly clueless face, Natsume turned to Mikan who was coincidentally beside Sumire, and the latter gave him a seductive look he shuddered as a reaction.

"So, we'll wait for their first attack, I believe they will go on a divide and conquer, so I'd suggest two people be assigned on each building." Hotaru said as she looked over her laptop which has the groups' conclusion on how the anti-organization would 'attack'.

"Oh! If we're going by Imai-san's plan, the people assigned should have a complimenting Alice, like attack and defense sort of team, it's better that way…" Sumire said as she eyed Natsume, waiting for a compliment, but instead she received her compliment from Mochu.

"Great idea, Shouda-san!" He said and smiled at the girl; Sumire scoffed and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Well you sure made your brain work, at the least." Hotaru said and looked at Sumire but her attention was diverted to her best friend when she looked at her watch, she followed suit and was surprised to see the time.

"It's 3:15." Mikan and Hotaru said unison. The group turned their attention to the girls, and they knew they only have 15 minutes to get everything done, but they also knew they can't get anything done with just 15 minutes without a plan. Everyone was silent for about a minute.

"I've got an idea…" Anna said and grinned, she asked everyone to huddle around and soft whispers were heard down the dark hall of Hotaru's laboratory.

Meanwhile…

"You told her WHAT?" Reo's voice was loud but his Alice controllers were tight, he was just mad at how messed up the cousin of the organization's right hand was, who knew she'd get more messed up right now? He heaved a deep sigh and turned to his men and then flipped his phone open and dialed a number.

"You know the plan, right? There's gonna be a little adjustment… delay the mission for 15 to 30 minutes."

_Silence_

"Yes, exactly. Be very careful with that, they might have Alice detectors."

_Another silence_

"That's a good scheme … since your best friend told someone about our plan…"

_And another silence…_

"Okay." With that, their phone conversation ended.

Reo turned to Luna then to his men, he needs to think this through… the operation should go smoothly as planned and he can't risk getting his men sabotaged by a mere slip from Luna. He glared at the blonde who was looking perfectly calm.

"You all remember the plan, correct?" He paused as the men clad in black and grey suits nodded

"Well, we're going to delay it for a couple of minutes, but be ready for Squad 6's signal." He continued, receiving another mechanical nod from the group, he just nodded back.

Back at the lab…

"But what if it's not 'divide and conquer' type of attack?" Nobara asked her head tilted in an inquisitive pose. Everyone turned to face her, the same inquisitive eyes were on them.

"Well, what do you plan?" Nonoko asked. Nobara could only shrug, not knowing the answer. Everyone was silent, struck by the question. Natsume was about to talk when Mikan jumped, excitement glittering in her eyes.

"Hota-chan, you installed bugs and cameras all around the school, correct?" Mikan half stating and half asking, Hotaru gave a curt nod. Mikan unfolded her 'plan' to the group, but the flame caster silently groused at the thought that it was his idea and all…

"Well, My—or should I say Natsume's Plan and mine requires a lot of gadgets…" Mikan said giving Natsume a sweet smile, the lad gave a curt nod in acknowledgement. Everyone gave Natsume an amused look but he just ignored them.

"With this, we could also monitor the attacker's moves, and it would be easy to counter their attack… We need communication devices and Alice controllers." Mikan said, she paused and gave Natsume a look that would mean "your turn to talk!"

Natsume cleared his throat. "The first plan would be the default plan, whereas our plan would be like an additional. Imai will stay in her Lab, monitoring every move of the foe, and giving us instructions on where to head and how many assailants would be present at the vicinity. But Imai shouldn't be alone here. Someone should back her up in case someone finds out she's in here. That way, Imai will be able to focus on her task while her partner takes care of the enemy." Natsume said and everyone was silent. They were all staring at Natsume, bemused. That was the longest talking he's ever engaged to, and no wonder everyone was bewildered.

Natsume cleared his throat again. Mikan started asking them if who should stay with whom and where. After a long argument, they finally decided to go with the following pairs: (obviously, _the_ tandems… and they have a pseudonym for team purposes)

Hotaru and Ruka (Taka)

Anna and Koko (Anko)

Nonoko and Yuu (Yuuno)

Sumire and Mochu (Moire)

Nobara and Kitsuneme (Kitsura)

Mikan and Natsume (Mitsu)

But Nonoko and Anna were granted with an aggressive Alices by Mikan because of their neutral alices, excelling only with cooking and chemistry. She gave Anna a Plant/Tree Alice and Nonoko, a Water Alice.

TaKa was left inside the laboratory, monitoring each and every corner of the academy, while KitsuRa was tasked to take care of the Academy front, including the main gate and the front building. MiTsu was on the opposite side of KitsuRa, tasked to guard the Back-end of the Academy, including the Dormitory near it and the back gates, as well as the forest.

YuuNo was assigned on the western part of the Academy, while MoIre was on the opposite side; the east.

They were crouching under bushes, branches and statues to conceal their presence. Nonoko took out her hand phone and pressed 3 for Mitsu.

**We've been crouching here for the past 20 minutes, and I'm sure as hell that it's tiring. Are you sure that the AAO's attacking tonight?**

_Technically, it's not tonight, since it's already dawn but let's wait for a couple more minutes, they might've delayed a little…_

**Fine. But exactly at 4:25, we leave.**

_Okay. We'll just count it as a false alarm. *unidentified noise* Natsume! Shh!_

**Mi-chan, you're gonna owe us if this turns out to be a hitch.**

The hand phone went off, and Mikan glared at Natsume, why in the world did she get stuck with this ghastly excuse for an Alice?

"Natsume, Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?" Mikan asked, gritting her teeth as her glare deepened, Natsume shrugged

"Don't know, and heck I don't even care." Natsume deadpanned, which made Mikan more irked. But the lass just bit her bottom lip, she don't want to risk their 'mission' just because of Natsume. Why is she even making this a big of a deal? Oh right. Because she was partnered to a narcissistic, conceited, troublesome, egoistic, arrogant jerk… but her adjectives didn't make sense since narcissistic, conceited and egoistic may appear as synonyms of arrogant in a thesaurus. But that wasn't really the case, was it? It's because she doesn't want to see that narcissistic humanoid to get weak by using too much of his Alice.

"Did I ever tell you that Imai gave me this strange device that enables me to read mind?" Natsume asked and smirked, the brunette's eyes widened. She was about to scream but Natsume clamped his hand against her mouth and gave her a shushing expression. She nodded numbly.

Four men clad in black stealthily moved from tree to another; oddly they were wearing similar outfits: black pants, a black leather jacket with something written across the back of it, but it was hard for the two knowing Alice to make anything out of it. Lastly, a navy blue—almost black shirt that had bold and in ashen caps "AAO" sprawled across it. Mikan stared at it in disgust; do they seriously have a uniform? _Seriously, what just happened to being low-profile and all?_ But her thoughts were cut short when she heard a gun clunk right beside her.

**Mikan, move it! **it was Natsume's thought running through hers.

_I'm in an alice barrier-slash-invisibility mode, they shouldn't feel or see me!_

**Did Sniffing Alice or night-vision Alice cross your mind?**

_There are Alices like that?_

**Quit stalling you idiot, I was just giving an example. Just move, will you?**

Mikan did a low kick and ended up doing a back-flip, Natsume grimaced. Not only did the idiot made herself dizzy, but also alarmed the enemy. Why was he paired up with her again? He shook his head, it was better for him not to remember. He furtively made a swift move and caught a fist that was about to land on Mikan's still flat on the ground back.

Ruka stared at the several screens in front of him, but he can't find his best friend's figure or anything close to it. Hotaru heaved a sigh and cracked her fingers, which almost echoed in the room because of the awkward silence. She started typing again, and mumbled incoherent things under her breath.

"Hyuuga's recording isn't there. It's here above the keyboard" Hotaru said without even turning to him. Ruka just stared at the screens in front of him, as he ignored what Hotaru just said. The lass noticed this and looked at him and followed his gaze. He was staring at the vicinity outside of the laboratory. They both stayed quiet for about a minute or two, with Ruka starting to use his Animal pheromone and attracting the animals around them. Hotaru told him to be as subtle in using his Alice as possible.

Anna was about to let out a blood curdling scream because Koko just blurted out what she was thinking of; but was silenced by hushed voices communicating through radios from a distance. Koko thought of a plan but it was too outrageous and risky for them to follow.

Mikan avoided a blow directed to her stomach as she teleported behind her enemy, and instantly taking away his Alice. That was how she's gonna fight this battle. Remove the Alice of the enemy. In that process they would be knocked unconscious for about an hour and a half, depending on the strength of recovery of the person. It was worth the shot, she thought.

"Look out!" Natsume shouted as he surrounds Mikan with fire, so that no one could touch her. The woman in question raised a brow at her as she dodged another incoming attack. Natsume smirked cockily and continued his fighting, or as what Mikan called it, a 'punching and kicking exercise' The brunette smiled to herself and readied for another attack, taking 'this battle' to 'another level' as she started attacking. Natsume's not gonna protect her through all these ordeals. She has to fight back and protect the people she loves.

**End of Chapter! So… how did it go? Was it okay for a sidetracked authoress? I'm really sorry guys! T^T**

**Please Review on what you expect to read on the next chapter! And about this chapter as well :-)**


End file.
